100 Days of Niff
by backyousorrybastards
Summary: Hi guys! So this is following 100 different fanfiction prompts. Each prompt is about Niff:::: Nick and Jeff:::  who are Warblers  played by Riker Lynch and Curt Mega-WARNING for some chapters-violence, abuse, etc. It's basically a big mix on fluff/angst
1. Introduction

**Hi amazing, beautiful people who may read this=)! Sooo I love Niff and I've decided to write 100 drabbles about them based on 100 prompts-I'm aiming for each to be about 250 words, but right now they're averaging a lot longer than that so whatever! ANd, just to be clear, Nick and Jeff belong to glee and are played by Riker Lynch and Curt Mega, two people I can admit to being absolutely in love with =)**

**So, if you take the time to read I just want to say thank you and it means so much to me to have people actually read what I write. Though I admit, I did come back to chapter one after posting about 20 chapters and write this authors note because at first I only posted this here to be organized and clearly see the different chapters. But then, when people were actually nice enough to read, and some of you to take time to _review _it just made me so happy! =) So, I decided to let you all know that...here..haha=))**

**I should probably put a general WARNING here for cursing throughout the drabbles and and for some of the more mature prompts such as one with self-harm and some homophobic attack scenes. Also, though I have never tried it before, so far there are two smut scenes. I know they're horrible, but I though I should give it a try=)**

**So, please enjoy and try to ignore mistakes (I'm a horrible proof-reader and I hope the mistakes don't ruin the stories for you.) And, review if you have time/ feel like it; it's so cool to see what you think=))) Ok...now to stop rambling haha=))) thank you!**

**Love,  
>me! :D<strong>

1. Introduction

"Sorry, sorry," Jeff mumbled as he bumped into yet another shoulder. Though he knew that transferring to Dalton for his sophomore year was the best decision he'd ever made, seeing the rowdy mass of teenage boys in a mass before him was still frightening.

Jeff turned around a corner and was immediately met with a face full of iced tea.

"Ohmygodohmygod, I am so sorry!" The distraught, brunette boy exclaimed, frantically waving his arms around Jeff's face, not sure of what to do. Nick Duval wasn't watching where he was going.

"You're _sorry_?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Oh God, please don't kill me-" the other boy started.

"Kill you? Oh-no. I'm sorry…I'm just not used to this happening as an accident..." Jeff said, wiping tea out of his eyes. Nick loosened his cotton tie and handed it to Jeff, who began to wipe his face.

"What?" the confused teenager asked.

"Well…when the kids at my old school threw slushees in my face, they didn't say sorry," Jeff stated, as though this were a completely normal occurrence.

"They-they what? Really?"

At Jeff's confused nod, Nick exclaimed, "God, what douches!"

Jeff was surprised to find a smile tugging at his lips; this boy's blatant way of stating his opinions was refreshingly amusing.

"Well, I promise that won't happen here," Nick continued confidently. _(I won't let it," _he wanted to add, but didn't want to sound creepy.) Jeff's smile brightened.

"Really? Like...the bullying policy is actually enforced here?"

Nick looked scared at the thought that anyone could bully the poor, blonde boy in front of him.

"Of course. I'm Nick, by the way. So, what are you interested in? Besides not having iced tea thrown in your face…really sorry about that, again."

"It's ok; no problem," Jeff sincerely said, smiling. "And, uum, I guess you could say I dance pretty competitively. And I do a little gymnastics. And I like to sing, maybe." Jeff finished quietly, waiting for the insults and derogatory terms to come his way; but, instead, he was met with Nick's ecstatic voice.

"That's awesome! We really need dancers in the Warblers, and singing is always appreciated!"

Ignoring the look of happy disbelief on Jeff's face, Nick simply said, "Hey, come on you can come to my room and get cleaned up."

Jeff allowed Nick to grab his hand and lead him away from the crowded hallway and to his room. Nick made a silent vow to make Jeff's new life here as happy as possible. He didn't know what it was about the new kid, but he wanted to protect him from anything and everything.


	2. Love

2. Love

"See, and then you just leave it in the bleach and by tomorrow it should be good as-" Jeff's explanation was cut off by Nick leaning forward and hesitantly tapping their lips together. Jeff looked up shocked, but, after meeting a pair of passionate brown eyes, leaned into the kiss, his first one ever.

"Wow…" Jeff mumbled, as the two broke their lips apart.

"Oh God! "Wow" as in bad? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that I was just sitting here and you looked so flawless and-"

"No, no. It was…it was perfect. Just…thank you…that was more than I ever could have asked for, for a first kiss."

"It… it was my first kiss too," Nick said, smiling sheepishly.

"Then this will be your second," Jeff said, in a tone Nick never could have imagined leaving the normally quite boy. He leaned in and brought their lips together a second time, abandoning the dress-shirt soaking in bleach.

Nick felt a warm, fuzzy feeling erupt inside of him as he realized that, not only was Jeff not repulsed by him, he was kissing him. Of his own free will. On the lips. And neither boy was drunk or high.

As the two simultaneously pulled apart again, Jeff suddenly asked, "Hang on, what you said before...well what was so perfect about me teaching you how to get a Nutella stain out of your shirt?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Are you kidding? House wives are frickin sexy," Nick whispered, leaning in again to steal another perfect kiss.

"I…I love you Nick," Jeff mumbled, as though it were a question.

Nick smiled, the warm feeling spreading to the tips of his fingers.

"I love you too, Jeff."


	3. Light

3. Light

"Nick, turn off the light," Jeff moaned, blinking in surprise as the lamp flickered on.

"It's three in the morning! What are you doing?"

"I didn't study for my chem test!" Nick said, frantically pulling an over-stuffed binder from his backpack.

"Nick, you need sleep more than extra studying. Come on, chem is your best subject. You've never gotten below a 95% on a test."

"Yeah, but my teacher said it was gonna be hard-"

"You say she says that every time!"

"And I've never not studied for anything!"

"Well start, Nick. You, of all people, don't need to study!" Nick ignored him and continued frantically flipping through pages of hand written notes.

"Fine, fine. You have exactly ten minutes and then the light is going off," Jeff declared, actually setting a timer in his cell phone.

"You touch that light switch, Jeffery Sterling, and I shall tickle you."

"Ten minutes," is all he said, blushing slightly, remembering the last time Nick had began a tickle war with him.

But, against his fears, as Jeff's cell phone began to vibrate, he stood up and walked to the light switch, flipping it down and interrupting Nick as he recited the elements he already knew by heart.

Jeff turned and walked back to his head, sending a smirk towards Nick. What he did not expect was to be tackled onto the bed before he could lie back down. Jeff shrieked in forced laughter as Nick hands attacked his ticklish skin.

Suddenly, their door opened and a sleepy looking Wes stuck his head into the room.

"Oh my God, guys shut up! You can flirt more tomorrow, now turn off the god-damn light!"

Nick sighed and threw his arm around Jeff, closing his eyes as Jeff settled his head in the crook of his arm.

"Don't think this over," Nick warned, yawning. "Our battle resumes tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," Jeff mumbled, a smile pulling at his lips as his eyes gently closed.


	4. Dark

4. Dark

Nick looked questioning over at Jeff as he felt his boyfriend's hand tense in his. The power had just gone out, and the two were alone in a hallway.

"Jeff? You ok?"

"Y-yeah," Jeff said, but Nick could tell that something was wrong.

"Hey, come on. You can tell me. Is it the dark?"

"It's-it's stupid…but I've never really liked the dark. I mean, it's fine when you're going to sleep but when you're just anywhere, anything can happen to you! I mean, I just don't like not being able to see anything," Jeff finished, lamely.

"Hey, I get it, Jeff. Come on, don't be embarrassed. You wanna know what I'm scared of? Clowns, Jeff. I'm scared of clowns. The dark is a much more masculine thing to be scared of, don't worry."

Jeff smiled and said, "Thanks, Nick. And, ya' know? When you're holding my hand it's not nearly as bad."

"Well, I just expect the same when we randomly encounter a clown in the hallway," Nick said, leading the two of them down the hallway.

"Well, it's not everyday we have a dark hallway to ourselves," Nick mumbled, seductively, before pressing Jeff up against the wall and bringing their lips together. Jeff completely forgot about the terrifying situation he was in and melted into his boyfriend. The two did not even realize when the lights came back on and Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt were standing in the doorway, staring at them.

As Jeff caught a glance of the other boys, he stopped dead. Nick looked up at him, confused, and Jeff just pointed at the four boys in front of him.

Nick mumbled, "We were just.. yeah…and-"

"WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW," Blaine said loudly, grabbing the other's hands and backing out of the doorway again.


	5. Rot

5. Rot

"Oh my God, Nick! What is that smell?"

Jeff knew he shouldn't have dared go to Nick's room with him, but his was being painted for the day. He chose a mess over cancerous paint fumes.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, flopping down on his bed.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the smell of death that's dominating your room!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Nick asked, pulling an apple core from under the couch after searching for a minute.

"No, I mean the perfume on your vanity! God, Nick, how do you live like this? Do you ever throw anything away?" Jeff asked, stepping over piles of books and old papers.

"Hey, you're the one who insists that you love me," Nick said, opening the window and chucking the rotting fruit out.

"Yeah, with you! Not your hygiene."

"It's a package deal, sweetheart. You take me, you take my mess."

"Shut up, Nick. You can't pull of sweetheart."

"I can try," Nick said, smirking.

"Yeah, you can also fail," Jeff said, lying down next to Nick after sweeping cookie crumbs off his pillow.

The two just lay there in each other's arms for a few minutes before Jeff looked up and exclaimed, "Hey! Can we watch tv? I know the perfect show!"

"Sure," Nick said. "The remote's on your left."

Jeff turned his head and snatched the controller before surfing channels. He stopped during a commercial break.

"What is it?" Nick asked, looking up at Jeff, who was hiding a smirk.

As the commercial break came to a close, Jeff murmured, "Just know it's cuz I love you."

"What?-" Nick began, but stopped as the tv began sounding, "Now back to Hoarders. This week, we come to you from Denver, Colorado where a family of five has let their cluttered home completely take over their lives."

"Gee, I feel like you're trying to tell me something," Nick teased, pecking Jeff on the lips. "Can we watch something good now? Like Mulan?"

"Fine, let me see if I can find the copy I gave you for Christmas in this black hole you call a room."

Jeff got up and went to rummage around near Nick's DVD binder before catching site of a rotting cheese stick and exclaiming, "Nick what _is _that?"


	6. Break

6. Break

"Jeff, I bet I can swing higher than you!"

"Dude, what are we? Five?"

"So you forfeit?" Nick asked.

Jeff, though scowling, went to sit on the swing next to the giggling boy.

Nick counted off, "Ok, one two, three…GO!" The two boys started pumping their legs back and forth furiously. Jeff was in the lead until a large snapping sound was heard and, suddenly, the blonde teenager was flying through the air right towards the concrete walkway. He landed with a sickening crunch.

"JEFF!" Nick screamed, jumping off his swing and beginning to run toward the moaning heap on the floor.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-shit-Jeff, are you ok?" Nick knelt down next to his moaning boyfriend.

"My-leg-hurts" Jeff gasped, through the agenizing pain.

"Shit-um-ok. Uuuuum,what should I do? I should call 9-1-1. Cuz that's what you do when someone's leg hurts," Nick said, talking frantically to himself as he pulled out his cell phone.

"No, don't call 9-1-1, Nick. I'm fine, really," Jeff said, though tears were forming at his eyes and his leg was bent at a very abnormal angle.

"Bull shit, Jeffery. Don't tell me you're fine! You are going to the hospital and you are not going to complain or try to weasel your way out of it!"

"God, fine. But can you just drive me? I mean, it's not like I'm dying."

Nick thought for a minute before agreeing, "Fine. Can you stand?"

Jeff nodded and pushed himself off the ground with his arms. However, as soon as his right leg touched the floor he gasped and almost toppled over.

"K, that's a no," Nick mumbled. He proceeded to put his arm under Jeff's shoulder.

"Oh, good. Yeah maybe if you support me I can limp-" Jeff began, but Nick wasn't done. After getting an arm under his shoulders, Nick bent down and just scooped Jeff completely off the ground, bridal style.

"Nick!" He squeaked. "Put me down! I can walk."

"Ok, Jeff. You just keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, I'm getting you to the hospital."

"I feel like a three year old," Jeff complained as they set off on the three-minute walk to where they parked their car.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick said. "You probably weigh as much as a three year old! God, do you eat anything ever? You have a negative body-fat rate!"

"Shut up, Nick," Jeff mumbled, color rushing to his cheeks.

When they arrived at the hospital, they had to wait a long time just to get an x-ray. The x-ray confirmed what they already knew: his leg was broken.

"Dude, how could you possibly choose hot pink out of everything?" Nick asked, eyeing the cast running from Jeff's ankle to the top of his knee.

"What? Pink goes with everything…and I like pink," Jeff said.

"Ok, sweetie. Whatever you say," Nick said, smiling, which earned him a swat in the head from Jeff.


	7. Heaven

7. Heaven

"Do you believe in heaven?" Jeff asked Nick one day, completely out of the blue.

"Shit, Jeff. Who died?"

"No, no. It's just…it seems stupid to work so hard to make a life you wanna live only to have it all just, end. Like, there has to be something, right?"

Nick sighed and stopped to think before saying, "Well…I like to believe there's something. But not Heaven. Heaven seems like you have no choice where you go. I think that you get to choose where you go and who you're with; you can always wait for the ones you love, and, I'll always wait for you. And Jeff? I promise you are not going to die anytime soon; I won't let you! So don't get any ideas, got it buddy?

"Oooh buddy? Someone's getting serious," Jeff tried to make a joke before leaning in to embrace Nick.

"I'll always wait for you too, Nick," Jeff's voice cracked from where it was buried in Nick's shoulder.

"Hey, come on. No tears. Neither of us are dying, ok?"

Jeff sniffled and nodded, but spent the next twenty minutes wrapped in Nick's arms, stroking his hair. Neither of the boys had ever felt more safe or content then when they were surrounded by the one they loved.

The two of them fell asleep like that, intertwined and smiling.

Berry, Jeff's roommate, stuck his head into the room and sighed at seeing Nick there once again. He thought of waking him up, but just shook his head and grabbed some of his stuff before trudging to Nick's empty room.

_"Why don't they just move in together, already?"_


	8. Away

8. Away

"You're coming back soon right?" Nick moaned into the phone. He was suffering from Jeffery-withdrawl.

"Yes, tonight. God, Mr. Needy; it was only three days."

"I miss you," Nick whined.

Jeff's heart melted as he replied, "I missed you too, Nicky. It's actually been hell here without you. My parents still suck and I feel so bad for my little brother. He's in hell all the time and I don't know how to help him get away from here. I feel lucky that my dad couldn't deal with me anymore and just shipped me away!"

"Hey, hey calm down. Have you talked to Jayme? Is he really that unhappy?"

"He won't talk to me…but I know he is. Trust me, I lived it. I recognize the behavior."

Where Jeff stood in his room, Jayme, Jeff's little brother, was in the doorway holding back tears.

_"He actually gets it."_

Jeff continued talking to Nick, oblivious, "I just wish I could take him back to Dalton with me, but my parents would never go for it. They don't want me anywhere near him cuz apparently "gayness" is a contagious condition. I know he's straight; we've talked, but I don't see why you have to be gay to be happy and away from your hellish parents. It's all my fault he's in this position, too. When I left home, I left so much pressure on him. And I-"

"Jeff?" Jayme choked out. Jeff turned around to see his brother, tears running down his face. The older brother's eyes became watery.

"Hey, Nick? I may be away a little longer, ok?" Jeff explained, already lowering the phone slghtly from his ear.

"Of course, Jeff. Good luck, honey. And I love you."

Jeff hung up the phone and just walked over to Jayme, giving him a hug that was way overdue.


	9. Cut

**WARNING::: self harm, trigger warning**

**I will try and put trigger warnings on individual chapters, but, just in the unlikely scenario I forget, just be careful of trigger warnings. The last thing I want to do is cause something bad because of stupid mistakes!**

9. Cut

Nick hissed in pain and excitement as the razor blade crossed over his wrists. He had to cut. For Jeff. Jeff had been through so much at his old school, and he needed someone. Someone better than himself. If he didn't cut, wow else would Jeff realize he deserved so much better than him? That he shouldn't love someone as messed up as he was? That Nick did not deserve someone as perfect as him?

"Nick-what-ohmygod what are you doing?"

Nick groaned. Of course it had to be Jeff.

"Nothing," Nick murmured. "You should go, Jeff. You have dance today." Nick went to bring the razor blade down again but was stopped as Jeff tackled him, taking the blade firmly out of his hand.

"Screw dance class; What are you talking about? How could you possibly do this to yourself?" Jeff asked, on the brink of tears, staring at the criss-crossed scars that were usually hidden by long-sleeved shirts or sweaters.

"See? All I do is make you sad or disappointed, and you deserver so much more than that! I'm just ruining your life!"

Jeff just looked at the once confident boy lying pathetically before him and burst into tears.

"I did this to you? Nonononononono you have to stop! Please, Nicky. I am so sorry. I should've realized-I should've done something, or at least left you alone! But you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I was selfish and just...please? You don't have to do that to yourself. Nicky, please."

"No-it's not your fault. Jeff-" Nick couldn't continue. He just began to hysterically sob. Jeff threw himself onto Nick and just held him as they both cried; Jeff in guilt and Nick in realization.

"Nick- Nick I have to clean your wrist. It's still bleeding."

"Just let me die," Nick moaned. "I ruin everything!"

"Nick, please. Stop talking like that. Please, stop _cutting _yourself because you think you're not good enough. Nick, please believe me, you are perfect. And I love you because you are perfect, and I don't ever want you to change. Or to hurt yourself!"

Nick just sniffled at this but held out his wrist when Jeff asked for it, holding gauze and disinfecting wipes.

"Promise me the next time you wanna do this you'll talk to me, ok?" Nick nodded, and he actually meant it.


	10. Breathe

**10. Breathe**

"Jeff, please _breathe_!" Nick yelled, pumping on his best friends chest furiously. Thank God he had taken that CPR course last summer.

_"I knew he was fucking allergic to peanut oil! Why didn't I ask if they used peanut oil?" _Nick frantically thought. Now, Jeff was having a major allergic reaction, and his throat was closing.

"Sir, what can we do?" A frantic waiter asked.

"Call 9-1-1!" Nick began to dig through Jeff's pockets and bag for his Epipen, already knowing that Jeff always forgot to bring it anywhere. Then he remembered,

" Oh and his Epipen! It's in my bag on that chair," Nick said, happy he had make Jeff give him one to have. As he took the scary looking needle from the waiter, he didn't hesitate before jabbing it in his unconscious friend's leg and pushing down the plunger.

"Come on, Jeff!" Nick said, before blowing air down his throat again.

"Did someone call 9-1-1?" Nick yelled.

"They're coming!" Someone from the gathering crowd yelled back.

Suddenly, Jeff coughed and opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, only to fall back into Nick's arms, extremely dizzy.

"Hey, Jeff. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," Jeff said, closing his eyes until the dizziness passed,

"I know, baby. I know. Just wait a little while. An ambulance is coming.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Something you ate had peanut oil. Just sit tight, ok?"

Jeff nodded and clung to Nick's arm.

"Don't leave," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Nope, I'm not. And sorry, Jeff, but you have to stay awake for me, ok?"

"But I'm tired," Jeff moaned. Nick sighed and leaned in, pressing his lips to Jeff's, whose eyes shot open.

"Now can you stay awake?"

Jeff actually smiled at this and nodded, slowly.

"I call a a misuse of bribery, though," Jeff mumbled.

"Fair enough," Nick laughed, simply happy that his boyfriend could breathe again.


	11. Memory

11. Memory

"Nick, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, viewing his sniffling boyfriend clutching to a photo album.

"Nothing…it's just…it's my baby sister's birthday. And she would've been nine. And I'm just looking at pictures, ya' know?' Nick blubbered. Jeff, who had already heard about Nick's sister (she died when she was only five), just nodded and went so sit next to Nick on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. It's good for you to remember her, Nicky. I'll look through the pictures with you, if you want." Nick nodded and slowly opened the book. He let out a sob as a picture of new-born Macy on the day she was coming home from the hospital.

"She had to go back just two years later," Nick mumbled. "Fucking cancer."

They flipped through pages of pictures of Macy- some of them with Nick-some of them with Nick's parents. Macy turning one, Macy's first steps, Macy hugging Nick. When they got to Macy's second birthday, Nick clenched his eyes shut. The picture was taken in the hospital.

"She had to spend her second birthday in the hospital. But she was still so happy. She was too young to understand what cancer meant. But the rest of us knew. It was horrible, Jeff. Being told that your two-year-old sister has cancer! I mean, why not me?"

"I know, baby, I know. Life sucks sometimes."

They continued through the book, showing Macy's time in and out of the hospital. When they got to her third birthday, Nick smiled.

"She was doing so well. They said she would make it. That the cancer was all gone. That was the happiest year of all of our lives, that one. She was so happy."

Jeff could tell Nick wasn't lying as they viewed Macy's smiling, healthy form in every picture, playing with Nick or watching tv. At the picture of her on her fourth birthday, Nick buried his head in his hands.

"A week after she turned four, she had a relapse. The cancer came back, Jeff, and it was devastating. How did you tell a four year old that they were sick again?" At this point, both Nick and Jeff were crying, holding each other's hands.

The pictures showing the next couple months were all in the hospital: Macy sitting up in a hospital bed and playing Candy Land with Nick or Nick snuggling close to his sister, both their eyes closed.

"They told us she was going to die, Jeff. They said she would, but I didn't believe them. She made it to her fifth birthday, but she was still in the hospital. And she was so unhappy, Jeff. I didn't know how to help her. She was sick...so sick."

Nick took a moment to bury his head in Jeff's shoulder, sobbing and gasping for breath.

"It's ok, Nicky. She loved you, and you love her."

Nick opened his mouth to talk again, but Jeff stopped him.

"You don't have to keep going, baby. It's ok."

"No," Nick choked out. "I have to." Jeff nodded.

"She was only five and two months. She couldn't even keep her eyes open for more than an hour at a time, and she was in so much pain. Then…she-she stopped breathing. I was with her. My parents were getting food. I had to force them to go; they hadn't eaten the whole day. I said I could watch Macy. And then she died. They pushed me out of the way...t-they made me leave her. They tried to make her start breathing again, Jeff, but she didn't. They had me call her name. 'Said if she heard me she might come back. But I didn't yell loud enough, and she died," Nick sobbed, grabbing a fistful of his own hair and gasping for breath.

"Nick. Nick, it wasn't your fault. Please, you did everything that you could possibly do, and you know that. Iam so sorry, Nicky," Jeff said, crying as well, as he pulled Nick closer to him, stroking his hair and muttering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Just hold on to the good memories, Nicky. Those are what count."


	12. Insanity

12. Insanity

Nick groaned as he walked back up the stairs towards the room he shared with Jeff. His day at school hadn't been particularly enjoyable. He got a B+ on a quiz, which to him was an F, and he got a shit-load of homework from his Trigonometry class. Plus, he had lost his favorite ring in the locker room during Gym. Overall, it was just a depressing day.. As he neared his room he stopped and strained to hear.

_"Is that music?"_

Sure enough, there was pop-rock music blaring from his room. He heard some Panic! at the Disco mixed in with Maroon 5 and The Ready Set. Nick, extremely curious, burst into the room and was met with the most awesome sight he could have ever expected. There was Jeff, red-faced and sweaty, completely rocking out in the middle of the room. His feet moved at a rapid pace as he jumped around and spun to the beat. He looked up and saw Nick, but didn't stop dancing. Instead, he smiled and ran over to grab his hand pulling him to the carpet and urging him to join in.

Nick, not half the dancer Jeff was, shook his head and yelled, "I'll watch." But Jeff would not take "no" as an answer.

He yelled back, "No you will not watch! You will frickin dance with me! Come on!" Jeff grabbed Nick's arms and pulled him close, jumping and swinging Nick's arms along with his.

"Nick screamed, "You're insane," but began to jump along with Jeff, smiling. Jeff, slowing down to meet Nick's level, laughed as Sam Tsui's Lady GaGa medley began blaring and sung along with the opening non-sense words, still dancing like a pro. Nick sang too and continued to jump around spastically.

"This is _insane,_" Nick said again, but was happier than he had been in a long time. As the song ended, both the boys simultaneously came together and shared a passionate, sweaty kiss.


	13. Misfortune

13. Misfortune

"Hey, we're having dinner tomorrow," Nick said to Jeff.

"You mean like we have dinner every night in the dining hall?"

"Nope! We are having a date…but we have to stay on campus…but it'll be by ourselves," Nick explained, excitedly.

"Ok, sounds awesome," Jeff said, smiling as he leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss.

Nick worked all the next day after classes ended, wanting everything to be perfect. He set a table complete with candles and flowers, then went to work cooking. He made Jeff's favorites, tacos and mac 'n cheese (how this could be Jeff's favorite, he had no idea) with peanut butter M&Ms for dessert. When seven o'clock rolled around, Nick set off to find Jeff, who was in his room.

"Cool are we eating now? I'm starving," Jeff moaned.

"You're always starving, Jeff. And yes, come one," Nick said, smiling as he took Jeff' hand and led him down the stairs to the abandoned living room where he had set everything up.

Jeff actually gasped when he walked into the room.

"Nick! This is beautiful! How did you do this?"

"Gee, I don't know. It was kinda just like this when I came back from class today, " Nick joked. "Come on, sit down. I'll light the candles." Jeff sat, and Nick came back a few seconds later with matches. Then, everything went wrong.

As he lit the match, Jeff turned around, arms gesturing in rapid conversation about how beautiful the room was, and bumped into Nick's arm. This sent the match flying out of his hand, still lit, and onto the tablecloth, which burst into flame.

Nick, a fast thinker, grabbed the water pitcher had set out and threw it on the flames, ruining the food and set-up in the process.

"Ohmygod I'm so sorry! Oh, God Nick I feel like such a spazy douche right now!"

"It's ok, Jeff. It was an accident," Nick said, but Jeff could tell he was quite upset.

"No, it's not! You worked really hard, and I ruined everything." Suddenly an idea dawned on Jeff, "Do you have left-over food?"

"God, Jeff, I know you're hungry but-"

"No you idiot! I have an idea. Is there more food or not?" Nick just nodded, gesturing to the kitchen. Jeff grinned and ran there, wrapping the pre-made tacos and mac n' cheese in plastic wrap before running upstairs and grabbing a large blanket. He also took some fleece blankets and sweatshirts (it was cold outside!) He added silverware and candles (electric ones this time) to the basket he was holding and went back to Nick.

"Come on; I'm trying to fix this," Jeff said, tugging Nick with him towards the sliding glass doors leading to the court-yard.

"By what? Giving me hypothermia?"

"It's not that cold," Jeff squeaked. "Fine, here."

Jeff pulled a blanket from the basket and threw it over Nick's shoulders. As they neared the small patch of grass, Jeff turned towards Nick.

"We," he said, smiling, "Are having a picnic! And before you go off on how cheesy picnics are, let me tell you that this will be a picninc _with _distractions_." _He said the last word seductively, winking at Nick, who was beginning to get the picture.

"And now I," Nick said, "Am happy that you're such a spaz if it means we get to have a sexy picnic!" Jeff flicked Nick in the head before leaning in slowly and slowly kissing Nick; one misfortune turning into the best night ever.


	14. Smile

14. Smile

Nick bit his lip, almost drawing blood, as he held his breath, holding back a smile. Jeff did the same, both staring at each other intently.

They were having a "smiling contest." Whoever smiled first lost and had to take the garbage out of their room.

"Come on, Nicky. You're not gonna last much longer! Just give up now," Jeff said, the corners of his mouth begging to turn up as Nick pulled his ears out like a monkey, sticking his tongue out.

"Really? Cuz it looks like you're gonna lose," Nick said, but he was having a hard time keeping a straight face as Jeff jumped from his bed to Nick's, twirling in the air. They continued to try and make the other laugh, each coming close but failing at the last minute as the other regained composure. Then, Nick leapt off the bed at the same moment Nick stood up and they clashed together, both flaling backwards.

"Ohmygod I'm so sorry," they both said at the same time. Then, completely in sync, they both burst into hysterical laughter, gasping for breath.

"Really?" Nick gasped out. "It takes violence to get us to smile?"

"I guess we'll take out the garbage together, then," Jeff laughed, reaching out and grabbing Nick's hand as they made their way outside to the dumpster.


	15. Silence

**Hi =) I want to say thanks to every one who's added this to alert or favorites or reviewed! I honestly never thought anyone would read it=)**

15. Silence

A plan for the perfect date included chinese food and a movie. It was Saturday, so the boys were allowed off campus until six. Nick was sent to get the food, while Jeff, assuring his taste in movies was better, drove down to the local Block Buster. They were to meet back at 5:30.

"Nick, guess what! I fou- Nick?" Jeff stopped short after seeing Nick's tear stained face resting in his hands.

"Nick, what's wrong? Please, Nick. Are you hurt?" Nick shook his head, but Jeff caught sight of a large bruise showing through his torn shirt.

"Nick, what happened?"

Nick just shook his head, pulling his ripped shirt down as far as he could and placing his head back in his hands.

"Nicky, sweetie, you have to tell me what happened," Jeff said, leaning down next to him as though he were a toddler.

"And I need to look at your stomach, Nicky. Are you hurt anywhere else?" Nick shook his head.

"Ok, what happened?" Jeff asked, as he helped Nick stumble over to the bed and lie down, pulling up his shirt and placing ice on the most severe looking bruises. Nick stayed silent, clutching Jeff's hand like it was his only line to life.

"Baby, you need to tell me what happened!"

Nicky just shook his head furiousely, tears filling his eyes.

"Nicky, these people will never lay a hand on you again. They'll have to kill me first, ok? Now, who did this?"

Nick didn't respond, just leaned into Jeff's shoulder.

"Nicky, what's they do to you," Jeff asked, close to tears, curling up next to his broken boyfriend.

"Nicky, we need to tell the police,"

It was though a firecracker went off when Nick shot straight up and shook his head frantically; clutching Jeff's hand so tight it was starting to hurt.

Anger swelled inside of Jeff. Not only had these monsters beat Nick up, but had threatened the normally confident boy into complete silence.

"Ok, baby, ok. Why don't you go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow, ok?" Jeff asked, knowing that upsetting Nick was not the thing to do at the moment.

"And Nicky?" Nick cracked his eyes open, looking up at Jeff.

"I love you more than anything, and nothing is going to change that. Ok? Whenever you wanna talk, we can talk."

These words seemed to trigger something in Nick as he broke down in tears, throwing himself into Jeff's arms.

Nick broke. "God, Jeff, it was horrible. It was fucking terrifying," Nick sobbed as Jeff soothingly rubbed his back.

The silence had been broken; now it was time for recovery, and Jeff was going to make sure Nick came back to normal.


	16. Spit

16. Spit

"We should probably go to bed, Nicky," Jeff said. The two had just finished a "How I met Your Mother" marathon and it was pretty late.

"Uuuuugh carry me," Nick moaned, but he began to stand up.

"I love you, Jeff," Nick said, as they descended the stairs.

"Love you too, Nick. Ya' know what, I'm gonna shower now cuz I wanna sleep in tomorrow morning, k?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Jeff used the bathroom first, stripping and getting into the shower.

Nick, too tired to wait until he was done, barged in and said, "Don't worry, I'm not looking. I just have to wash my face and stuff."

"Yeah, sure Nick. Use that as a cover to watch me shower."

"Well you are super sexy in the shower," Nick said, seductively, cleaning his face.

"I'm getting out," Jeff warned. After he was securely wrapped in a towel, Jeff walked to the counter to brush his hair. He saw Nick sitting on the closed toilet seat and smiled.

"You're watching me brush my hair now?"

"Well, you're super sexy when you brush your hair too. Not my fault!" Nick said, smirking.

"Am I sexy putting on deodorant on too?" Jeff asked, pulling out the AXE from behind the mirror.

"Of course," Nick said, smiling.

"I'm brushing my teeth now-care to freakily stare at me as I do that?" Jeff asked. Nick just smiled. As Jeff brushed his teeth, Nick snuck up behind him, waiting until he spit into the sink to pounce.

"You're even sexy when you spit," Nick whispered before pulling Jeff, still clad only in a towel, close and bringing their lips together.


	17. Blood

**So thank you to angelsfly36 for commenting=)) and pointing out that this one should have a trigger warning-sooo:**

**Warning::: Homophobic attack, violence, etc.**

**So, I'm gonna try to put appropiate warnings on individual chapters, but just in case I don't, you should proceed with caution and beware of cursing, violence, and other trigger warnings.**

**So, thanks again anglesfly 36=))**

17. Blood

"Look, Matt, just let me walk away. It'll be easier for everyone." Jeff said, as he backed into a corner in fright.

"No, fag it wouldn't. I'd still have to deal with you spreading your fairy dust everywhere you go," Matt snarled. Jeff hated Matt; he was stupid, homophobic, and big- probably the worst combination of traits.

"What did you just say to him," a voice snarled out from behind the two.

_"Shit," _Jeff thought. _"I knew I shouldn't have let him visit home with me and now he's gonna get hurt and it'll be all my fault!"_

"Just told him he's a fag. Cuz he is," Matt said, harshly.

"You don't get to fucking talk to him like that you fucking douche bag," Nick growled. "Let go of him."

"Who are you? His fucking fag boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend! Now let go of him."

Jeff spoke quietly, but firmly, "Nick please just go. It's not worth it, Nick, just let hi-" Jeff grunted in pain as Matt's fist connected with his nose, causing him to black out for a few seconds and slide to the floor.

As soon as Nick saw the blood protruding from Jeff's nose, he went crazy. Nick brought his fist back and unleashed un-Godly amounts of anger into a single punch, landing right on Matt's stomach.

"Get the fuck out of here," he growled.

Matt doubled over in pain, muttered, "Fucking homo." But he still turned and walked away, leaving a fuming Nick and semi-conscious Jeff.

"Nick, you idiot," Jeff muttered, eyes still closed in pain. "He could've killed you."

"Of course, Jeff. You're very welcome," Nick muttered sarcastically, but he ran to his boyfriend's side. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Here," Nick said, tearing off a part of his t-shirt and pinching it to Jeff's bleeding nose.

"I've never seen you get so angry," Jeff said, looking up at Nick. "What set it off?"

Nick just shrugged and said, "He made you bleed."


	18. Under

These were two of my least favorite ones, so I deleted them. You're not missing anything, promise =)


	19. Gray

**hi=) So this one is kinda short, but I didn't feel it needed any more added to it. And, also, I have sat here for the past ten minutes considering getting rid of the last line of dialogue Jeff says beginning with, "Are you kidding." I have decided to keep it cuz it seems like something he's say, but please express opinions! Would it be better to get rid of it and just end with Nick's line, which begins with : "Of course baby..." **

**If you think i should get rid of it please let me know and i will=) and now i guess enjoy3**

19. Gray

"Can we go to the park?" Jeff asked, excitedly. "I wanna play the 'make up people's life stories" game!

Nick smiled and replied, "Sure. We can pick up food on the way back?"

"Definitely, I'm starving!"

Sitting on a shaded park bench, Nick had his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"What about that guy?" Nick asked, pointing to an angry looking Italian man power-walking through the park.

"Well, he looks angry, but he's really soft and fluffy on the inside," Jeff explained, smiling. "He's only mad cuz he missed Desperate Wives yesterday."

At this, Nick and Jeff both burst out laughing, gasping for breath.

"Ok, your turn! That guy," Jeff said pointing to an old man sitting on a park bench feeding ducks breadcrumbs.

"He has the best life ever! He's old and gets to do whatever he wants. Everyday, he just eats and goes to the park and then just chills with the ducks for a few hours; ya' know, every old person's dream life." Nick said.

Then, his eyes turned soft as he continued, "But the main reason he has the best life ever is that he has someone one he loves waiting for him at home. And he loves them."

"Will you still love me when I look like that," Jeff asked, smiling.

"Of course baby. I'll even love you when that bleached hair turns gray."

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna bleach it 'till the day I die-you won't catch me dead with gray hair a day in my life, Nicky!"


	20. Fortitude

**Hi=) I guess I should put a sort-of WARNING for this one just for homophobia and excessive cursing (though there'e been excessive cursing in the whole thing haha) So just watch out if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff. And also YAYAYYAYAYA 20 down 80 to go haha=))**

20. Fortitude

"Don't wanna end up like your brother, now, do we Jayme?" Jeff's dad thundered to his younger son, though he was staring at Jeff.

"Too girly to get anything done, running away to his faggy private school so he doesn't have to deal with anything real! Jayme, do you wanna be like that?"

Jayme's face paled as he looked between his dad and his brother; one of which could make his life a living hell if he told the truth and the other he loved dearly.

"I-uuum." Jayme looked at Jeff, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Look, _dad," _Jeff spat out in disgust, the forming tears in Jayme's eyes setting him off. "You can fuck up my life all you want! Sure, I am a fag. HEAR THAT EVERYBODY? I AM GAY!"" Jeff yelled, his voice echoing around the kitchen. Mr. Sterling's face turned a nasty shade of red. He opened his mouth to yell back, but Jeff wasn't done.

"But don't you, dare, do the same thing to Jayme! Are you so insecure that you need to make your _son _choose between not getting the shit beat out of him or his only brother? Jayme? Who meets all your criteria just to keep you happy, when, really, he's so unhappy he dreams about going to college and getting away from this? He shouldn't have to deal with your shit, and neither should I."  
>"Get out," Mr. Sterling growled. "Go back to your homo prep school."<p>

"I'm already gone," Jeff said, throwing his hands in the air. "But I'm taking Jayme with me."

"Like Jayme 'l ever wanna go with you," Mr. Sterling snorted

"I'm transferring, dad," a small voice murmured. "I talked to mom; she said I could."

"WHAT? Jayme, what are you? A fag like your brother?"

Jayme flinched at the word, but replied, "No, I'm not gay. But I don't need to be gay to know that I'm not happy here. I wanna go with Jeff."

"Fine," Mr. Sterling growled. "But don't expect things to be the same around here when you come crawling back." With that, he stormed out of the room.

"Jayme, I am so sorry," Jeff whispered, pulling his brother close to him as he broke down in tears.

Jayme sobbed, "Why-why can't he just understand?"

"Honestly?" Jeff asked. "Because he's a douche. All that matters now is that you're coming to Dalton! Now, come on let's get your stuff in my car and we can go, ok?"

When the pair arrived at Dalton, Jayme was fast asleep in the car. Deciding to deal with all the registration stuff later, Jeff gently lifted Jayme into his arms and made his way to the room he and Nick shared.

"Get some sleep, Jayme," Jeff muttered, placing him on the bed and covering him with a sheet.

Nick looked up from where he had been typing his essay with curiosity in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, quietly.

"I finally stood up to my pathetic excuse for a dad. And I finally helped Jayme," Jeff said, smiling.

Nick, knowing he would get the full story later, simply said, "I'm so proud of you Jeff! That took real courage, sweetie."


	21. War

**So, as I'm sure is expected, this is just LOTS AND LOTS of fluff=)**

**And I just wanna say that i'm actually pretty touched in a way for all those people that added this to story alerts because I honestly didn't believe anyone would read it and I only put it up here to be organized...=) So thank you=)**

**And also::GLEE TONIGHT!=)))**

21. War

"Nicky, can we do something," Jeff whined from where he was laying on his bed, throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it.

"No, I'm tired," Nick answered. "Can't we just cuddle up and watch a movie?"

"Sure, Jeff. Should I grab Mulan which we've watched twenty-five times the past week or 101 Dalmations, which we've watched about fifty?" Jeff asked sarcastically. "Come on! I wanna actually have some fun!"

"Well, like what?"

"I don't know," Jeff answered. "We could resume our on-going tickle fight!"

"God, and I still insist to my friends that you are, in fact, older than three."

"Meanie," Jeff mumbled, playfully. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Jeff, I swear if you touch me this'll mean war…and I always win!" Nick said, not even bringing his eyes up from his book.

"Not this time!" Jeff let out a war cry as he jumped from his bed to Nick's, landing on the surprised boy.

"Jeff, holy shit, stop!" Nick gasped between hysterical laughing fits, caused by Jeff's slender fingers attacking his neck and armpits.

"Nope! Not until you say I win!" Jeff yelled, continuing his tickle assault. Suddenly, Nick leapt up spun Jeff around, pinning him to the bed.

"I'm sorry," Nick asked. "Who's winning?"

He allowed Jeff to let out a puzzled croak before pouncing.  
>"Nick-please! Stop!" Jeff gasped seeing trying to no avail to bat his hands away.<p>

"I might die!"

Nick, having to get Jeff back for his short victory, just evilly smiled and said, "Sorry, soldier! Causalities are part of war!"

Once Jeff's face turned a bright shade of pink and he was literally shrieking (half in laughter, half in annoyance) Nick stopped and just stared at his gasping boyfriend.

"Is my painful laughing of interest to you," Jeff snapped, though there was a smile hiding behind his eyes.

"I won!" Nick laughed.

"No! It was unfair! You-" Jeff's words were stopped as Nick pressed his lips to his.

As they pulled apart, Jeff whispered, dazed, "Ok…you won."


	22. Mother

**Hahahahaha really funny story with this one! As I was proof-reading (which I suck at so try to ignore mistakes) I realized that at one point I had written Riker instead of Jeff-hahahahahahahaha that's how much I ADORE Riker Lynch3**

**So-enjoy haha=)**

22. Mother

"Are you sure, Nick? Cuz I've never met anyone's parents before and my parents don't exactly like me so I don't know if anyone else's will and-"

"Hey, hey. Relax. My mom is nothing like your dad, ok? Hell, she knew I was gay before I knew. Trust me, she won't judge you. Actually, she'll probably love you!"

"Nobody loves me," Jeff said. "Not at first."

"Hey, Jeff. I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you! And Jayme loves you and your mom loves you, though she does a crappy job of showing it. And Kurt, Blaine, David, Wes? They all love you too. And so will my mom!"

After seeing the hesitant look on Jeff's face remain, Nick offered, "Hey, it's ok. We don't have to go see her if you don't want to."

"No," Jeff said. "No, I have to. I wan to."

Nick smiled, "Ok, great! So, you wanna get going?"

Jeff looked shocked and asked, "Now? But what do I wear? And how should I part my hair? And what deodorant should I use?"

Nick thought for a minute before answering, "Your green turtle-neck with that lavender sweater vest and those dark skinny jeans without the holes. Oh, and if you insist on wearing a hoodie, wear the plain Hollister one I brought you that goes with your eyes. And just leave your hair alone, it's cute the way it is now. And, Jeff, I don't care what deodorant you use and I doubt my mother does either." Jeff nodded, and then ran up the stairs.

Nick's phone began to buzz as his mom called him.

"Hey, Nicky! You almost here? I can't wait to see you…and this mysterious Jeff."

"Yeah, mom, we're just leaving now. But, hey, Jeff's really nervous and remember he doesn't have life the easiest with his parents, so just don't make him uncomfortable, ok?

"Ok, sweetie, I got it. You've only told me about a hundred times now! He sounds really sweet; I'm sure I'll love him."

"Of course you will! He's the most awesome, sweet boy anyone could ever deserve, and I love him."

Nick heard giggling behind him and turned to find Jeff, suggested clothes on along with his Hollister hoody.

"I love you too, Nicky," Jeff whispered.

Suddenly, Jeff heard a voice coming from the phone, "Is that him?"

"Oh God, she could hear me? Now she's gonna think I'm a freak and-Oh my God, she can hear me now!"

"Jeff, calm down."

"Yeah, sweetie," Nick's phone sounded again. "Don't worry, I'm so excited to meet you!"  
>"Oh my God," Jeff groaned.<p>

"Ok, see you in 45 minutes, Mom," Nick said. "I love you."

"Ok, sweetie. Love you too! And nice to talk to you too, Jeff!"

After he hung up the phone, Nick couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter. Jeff could only keep up his glare for a few seconds before he joined in.

Nick could feel his boyfriend finally relax as they made their way to his mother's house.


	23. Distasteful

23. Distasteful

Jeff and Nick were going out for a nice dinner on one of the few days they were allowed off campus past 9:00.

"I'm super excited, Nicky! It's been ages since we've done something romantic," Jeff cooed from the passenger seat.

"I know, honey! I'm excited too!"

As they pulled into the local fancy restaurant, Nick had to catch Jeff as he launched himself out of the car and stumbled.

"Hyper much?" Nick asked, smiling.

"Let's go!"

"Jeff, for God's sake it's a nice place and people are trying to eat! Calm down and walk," Nick said, grabbing Jeff's hand and forcing him to slow his pace.

As they sat down in a two-seater booth right in the heart of the restaurant, Nick, used to being on guard for Jeff, immediately noticed that the guy sitting at the table across from them was staring at Jeff-A stare that Nick did not like one bit.

He turned to his buddy and said in a loud whisper, "Hey look, we get to sit next to the fags."

Nick could see Jeff's blood go stone cold as he heard this, the excited look in his eyes quickly turning to one of fear.

"Hey, come on honey. Just ignore him," Nick muttered, reaching across the table and grabbing his shaking boyfriend's hand.

"It's really not fair. We should teach 'em a lesson later, eh Bill," the other man said, sneering at the general direction of the two boys.

"Jeff's breathing quickened as he stood up, grabbing Nick's hand.

"Let's go, Nick!"

"You should listen to your boyfriend, fag, and get out of here!" At this point, people were beginning to stare.

"Just leave us alone," Nick yelled back. "We're staying, Jeff. They don't get to kick us out."

"N-Nick. We have to go!"

"No, honey, we don't."

"Aaaah look the blonde girl's scared!"

At this, Jeff's face turned a bright shade of red and he buried his head in his hands. Nick, filled with a rage he had never felt before, got up and sauntered over to the table, holding his glass of water. Ignoring the look of pure rage on the man's face, he calmly and quickly splashed him.

"You leave him the _fuck _alone, you hear me. He deals with enough without assholes like you doing shit like this."

"I should just kill you," he growled, but simply stalked past Nick, dragging his friend behind him, to the exit and leaving. Nick calmly walked back to Jeff, who was shaking.

"Ok, baby, we can eat now. They won't bother us again."

"Nick! Why'd you do that? They didn't actually do anything and they could've killed you!"

"They were being distasteful and rude," Nick said, cupping Jeff's face in his hand. "And it's not cool for anyone to treat us that way-to treat you that way!'

Jeff smiled, more grateful than he'd ever been to have such an amazing, brave boyfriend who actually cared about him. Both Nick and Jeff ate in peace for the rest of their meal, even holding hands on the way out, with no problems.


	24. Want

These were two of my least favorite ones, so I deleted them. You're not missing anything, promise =)


	25. Lurking

**Hi =) So...this so called "drabble" is actually more than 2,000 words...so I guess it can't really be classified as a drabble anymore. So, uuum I guess it's a one-shot that's dressed up as a drabble?**

**But-WARNING::: Much angst! Violence and forced kissing and though I would definitely not go so far as to call it "sexual abuse" there is definitely border-line stuff. So be careful of trigger warnings-and I know this is kind of similar to "silence" except it's jeff who's the victim and it's... well I guess just read it and judge for yourself haha AND although as I read it back it is implied that Jeff is going to be raped or something, I want you all to know that this was _never_ my intention-I wasn't even sure about the forced kissing...**

**But in other terms of life yayayayaya 1/4 of the drabbles are written as of right now haha! I hope to get a lot more written this weekend because I have off tomorrow from school and I don't have a lot of hw so yeah haha**

**So, enjoy and review if you want to=)**

25. Lurking

Though Hummel was just fucking irresistible, there was something about this blonde kid-something strong yet extremely vulnerable at the same time; something sexy, yet innocent. And Karofsky had to have him.

Karofsky spread all of his photos out on the desk and smiled. His collection was almost complete. He was always there with Jeff; lurking in the shadows-waiting for an opportunity to strike. He had pictures of Jeff at school, at the store, with that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend he had, even him on the jog he took every morning: The jog that would be his downfall: The jog where Karofsky struck the next day.

The music could be heard through Jeff's headphones as he jogged past Karofsky's car, sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. Dave smiled at this.

Suddenly, making his move, Karofsky gunned his engine, then shot his car forward, right towards Jeff. Only from years of dance skill and reflexes did Jeff turn just in time and dive out of the way, though the edge of Karofsky's escalade still clipped his leg and sent him down on the cement sidewalk, hard. Exactly where Karofsky wanted him.

Jeff was moaning in pain, clutching his leg and writhing. Attempting to sit up, he quickly fell back to the floor and blacked out for a few seconds. When he awoke, Karofsky was kneeling down next to him, duct tape in hand.

"What the fuck, man?" he groaned. Then, as his eyes fully opened and he saw who his assaulter was, his breathing quickened. The duct tape wasn't helping things much, either.

"You're-you're that guy who made Kurt change schools, aren't you? Stay the fuck away from me," he whimpered, rolling over and crawling away, dragging his injured leg behind him. He didn't get very far before Karofsky grabbed his un-injured ankle and pulled, sending him down on his stomach.

Karofsky wasted no time in grabbing him and flipping him onto his back before tightly gripping his wrists and taping them together. He overpowered Jeff's attempts of struggling easily.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, his voice scared and filled with pain.

"We're gonna have some fun," Karofsky whispered menacingly, before taping Jeff's ankles together. Jeff hissed in pain as his injured leg was handled, tears stinging at his eyes.

"You'll never get away with this," Jeff quickly said, his voice a couple octaves higher than usual. "People will look for me!"

"Who?" Karofsky laughed. "Your parents that despise you for being a fag? Your kid brother? Your fucking boyfriend?"

"How the fuck do you know that," Jeff whispered, surprised.

_"And Nick will look for me!" _He thought desperately.

"Baby, I know everything. I am always everywhere. Now, come on, let's go. We're gonna go somewhere more private. Now, I can't let your blood get all over my car," Karofsky said, gesturing to the various scrapes across Jeff's arms and stomach.

"Please, just let me go," Jeff whimpered, attempting to roll away.

"Why would I do that, baby? We're gonna have so much fun!" With that, Karofsky lifted Jeff off the ground, ignoring the repulsed look in his face and the gasp of pain he let out. Seeing as though it was 5:00 in the morning and absolutely no one was on the road, Karofsky felt it was safe to simply bring Jeff to the alley across the street.

"What, what are you doing," Jeff choked out, his attempts at trying to twist out of Karofsky's arms stopped by the flashing of a knife.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm just making sure you listen to me, that's all!"

"What if I don't want to listen to you," Jeff whimpered, the tears finally flowing over.

"You have to."

At seeing the tears flowing down his new love's face, Karofsky frowned.

"Hey, come one. Stop it!" He growled. As the tears continued to flow, Karofsky quickly slapped him in the face, leaving a angry, red mark on his cheek.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jeff sobbed.

As they came into the alley, Jeff began to freak out. He had seen movies-He knew that nothing good could come out of being defenseless in a dark alley with a psychopath.

"Please, just let me go," Jeff said, frantically. "I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

"Shut up," Karofsky growled before dropping Jeff six feet to the hard ground. He landed on his bound hands, screaming, and knocked his head on the cement.

Suddenly, Karofsky was kneeling over him. He wasted no time in using his knife to cut what remained of Jeff's t-shirt away.

"What-what are you doing," Jeff whimpered, face turning pale.

"Just getting comfortable, baby."

Then, suddenly, there were hands on his chest and stomach, but they weren't like Nick's sweet, comforting hands. They were cold and menacing. Almost groping.

"Stop," Jeff yelled, new found energy rising in him. The hands left him, but then they were back-pummeling his stomach and rib-cage, and face, leaving Jeff gasping for air.

"Shut up," Karofsky growled.

"Please," Jeff moaned, half in pain and half in disgust.

Suddenly, Karofsky pulled Jeff up by his shoulders and pressed their lips together, ignoring his shocked gasp and the attempted gaging that followed.

Then, he could hear his only chance of surviving this on the street. Yelling his name. Sounding worried.

"Jeff," Nick yelled, following his normal running route, trying to find his boyfriend who never came back from his run. "Jeff, did you fall or something?"

Suddenly, there was a hand clamped down on his mouth.

"Yell, and I'll kill you."

Jeff, knowing that if Nick didn'[t find him he would die anyway, bit down on the hand covering his mouth hard, tasting blood. When it was pulled away with an angry curse Jeff let out a blood-curdling scream.

Then, he screamed again, "NICK! Help me, please!"

"JEFF? Jeff where are you?"

"Stupid fag," Karofsky yelled, sending a fist to Jeff's jaw, causing him to stop yelling. But it was too late-Nick had already sprinted to where the distressed yell was coming from.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Nick screamed, viewing his shirtless, bound, broken boyfriend laying beneath Karofsky, tears running down his bruised face.

Nick went running at them, lowering his shoulder and ramming into Karofsky, sending him tumbling off Jeff. Then, he grabbed the abandoned knife lying on the floor and held it out, awkwardly but firmly, towards Karofsky.

"What did you do to him," Nick growled.

"Everything he asked for," Karofsky answered back. "Now you fucking ruined everything!"

Nick clenched his teeth together and advanced towards Karofsky.

"You gonna attack me and leave him to die?" Karofsky sneered. This caused Nick to stop cold. Karofsky quickly jumped up and sprinted out of the alley. Nick lunged towards Jeff, who was now moaning, turning his shoulders back and forth.

"Jeff?" Nick asked, frantically trying to get his boyfriend to respond to his frantic waving.

"Nicky?" He moaned, almost deliriously. "Nicky my arms."

"Of course, baby," Nick said, rolling him over gently and tearing the duct tape from his charred wrists.

"Jeff, I need you to tell me what else hurts, ok?"

"My-my head hurts. And it hurts when I breathe. And it's so cold," Jeff mumbled.

Nick quickly pulled off his sweatshirt and draped it over Jeff's bare torso.

"Better?" He asked. Jeff nodded.

"And my lrg used to hurt but now I can't even feel it anymore."

Nick gasped when he looked down and realized Jeff's right leg was a bright purple color and bent abnormally.

Forcing himself to stay calm, for Jeff's sake, Nick just nodded and said, "Ok, ok. Did he do anything else?" Nick leaned down and cupped Jeff's face, turning him so he could look into his eyes.

"No, no!" Jeff yelled, eyes suddenly frightened and dark. "Please stop!" Nick quickly pulled his hand away as Jeff turned his head and vomited, heaving and gagging.

"Jeff, what else did he do?"

"I didn't want him to, Nicky! I didn't want him to kiss me," Jeff moaned.

Nick felt red-hot anger swell up inside of him, but he didn't let it show on the outside. He couldn't scare Jeff.

"I know you didn't, sweetie," Nick said, tears welling up in his eyes. "But, honey, we have to get you to the hospital. You're hurt."

"Don't leave me!" Jeff gasped, grabbing Nick's hands and pulling him close.

"Of course not, baby. But I don't have a car, so I have to call 9-1-1, ok?"

"Just don't leave me."

Nick, still holding Jeff's hand, pulled his phone out of his pocket. He didn't have any signal in the alley.

"Shit," he mumbled. "Jeff, I need to step out there to make the call, ok?  
>"No!" Jeff gasped. "Please, don't leave."<p>

Nick, after thinking for a moment, spoke slowly, "Ok, Jeff. I can bring you with me. But I'm going to need to pick you up, ok?"

"Hurts," Jeff mumbled.

"I know, Jefferz, I know," Nick soothed, using the nickname Jeff hated. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can, ok baby?"

Jeff nodded and Nick gently brought one hand under his shoulders and the other under his legs. As slowly as possible, he lifted Jeff off the ground, leaning his head against his own chest. He cringed as he heard Jeff gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, I'm so sorry."

"M'k," Jeff murmured, closing his eyes and melting into Nick's arms.

Nick carried Jeff with ease out of the alley, walking slowly and jostling him as little as possible.

"Ok, Jeff-o, I'm gonna call 9-1-1 now, ok, baby?"

"Mhhhm," Jeff hummed, eyes still closed.

"No, Jeff, baby. You have to stay awake for me, ok?"

"I'm tired, Nicky."

"I know, I know, sweetie," Nick muttered as he dialed his phone.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend! Uuum he was attacked and he's hurt, really bad!"

"Ok, sir, where are you?"

"Standing on the right side of Seyer street, right in front of that huge alley. Please hurry, he can barely stay awake and I know he's in pain."

"Ok, sir, please try and keep him awake and don't move him. What are his apparent injuries?"

"Well, I'm holding him right now. I had to, he didn't want me to leave. But, uuum his leg is pretty screwed up, and there are bruises all over his stomach and his face and…and the psychopath _kissed _him. He didn't want him to and he's so upset and I don't know what to do," Nick said, close to tears. "Jeff, baby, you have to stay awake, please!" Jeff's eyes opened again.

"Ok, sir, please just calm down. Help is on the way. "

"Ok, ok. But _please _don't send some homophobic asshole. He doesn't need to deal with that right now! Please," Nick begged.

"Of course, sir. Just sit tight and try not to move him any more than possible."

After an extremely long forty-five seconds, sirens could be heard blaring down the street. An ambulance pulled up seconds later, men immediately jumping out and running to Nick and Jeff.

"Sir, we need you to put him down and get out of the way."

"No!" Jeff's eyes shot open.

"No, Nicky needs to stay here."

"Nicky, is it?" the medic asked.

"Uuum, Nick."

"Ok, Nick. We need you to put him on the stretcher, but keep holding his hand and talk to him."

"Ok, Jeff, babe. I'm gonna put you down, ok? But I'm right here and I'm staying right here, ok?"

"Ok, Nicky; just don't leave."

"Of course not, Jeff," Nick whispered, placing him gently on the stretcher and brushing his hair out of his eyes. Jeff gasped in pain at the movement.

The paramedics immediately went to work examining him, attaching an IV to his arm.

"Please don't touch me," Jeff moaned, grabbing Nick's hand. "Nicky, make him stop."

"Oh, baby, it's ok. They're trying to help you, Jeff. I promise it's not Karofsky." Jeff stiffened hearing his name and his eyes shot wide open.

"Not Karofsky! Please, not Karofsky."  
>"Of course not, honey. It's just me."<p>

"Just you, Nicky," Jeff repeated. "I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too, Jeff."

"Sir," the paramedic asked. "Sir, we need to get him to the hospital. You can ride in the ambulance."

"Ok, Jeff? Jeff, you're gonna go in the ambulance, buddy, ok? I'm staying right here."

"Ok, Nicky."

Then the paramedic addressed Jeff, "Ok, Jeff. Jeff does anything still hurt? We gave you painkillers, I just want to make sure they're working."

"M'ok," Jeff murmured.

When they rushed into the hospital, Jeff was still clutching to Nick's hand.

"We need to X-ray your leg, Jeff," one paramedic said. 'I'm sorry, but Nick won't be able to come with us."

"No, no, no Nick needs to come with me!" Jeff frantically said, squeezing Nick's hand.

"Jeff, it's ok," Nick said, bending down to Jeff's level and staring into his eyes. "I will be right here when you come back."

"Promise?" Jeff whispered.

"I promise, Jeff."

As though doing so was the worst thing he could possible be forced into, Jeff slowly released his grip on Nick's hand as he was wheeled away.

An hour later, Jeff was lying in a hospital bed. There was a neon green cast on his leg and his broken ribs were bound with tape. All of his scrapes and cuts were covered and the worst of the bruising on his face was less swollen. An IV was transferring fluids into his body, and he was fast asleep. Nick was sitting next to his bed, holding his hand, fast asleep himself.

Jeff awoke a few minutes later, a scream dying on his lips, with sweat pouring down his face. Nick shot awake at the noise of his boyfriend in distress and he saw Jeff's eyes filling with tears.

"Jeff? You ok, sweetie?"

"I-I'm sorry," Jeff muttered.

"Don't be sorry, sweetie. It's not your fault. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, just-just a nightmare. Just _him,_" Jeff explained.

"Oh, sweetie. I know it's hard, but I swear he will _never _touch you again."

"He _kissed_ me, Nicky," Jeff said, tears spilling over onto his cheeks.

"It's ok, Jeff, sweetie. It didn't mean anything, and as long as you know that, everything'll be ok."

As Jeff continued to cry, Nick simply clambered up on the bed next to him and embraced him, allowing all of Jeff's pain to flow into him.

Although this ordeal stayed with Nick and Jeff forever, always lurking, always there, with Nick's help, Jeff got past his attack. His nightmares lessened and he turned back into the loving, carefree Jeff that everyone, especially Nick, knew and loved.


	26. Europe

**Hi=) So I just wrote this one-I thought some adorable fluff was in order after that angst in the last one haha=))**

**So, just to be clear, I'm most definitely not fluent in spanish nor have I even been to Europe, so everything here is from the internet and translators haha=)))**

**Enjoy =) and review if you want to haha=)**

26. Europe

"I'm sorry," Jeff said again. "I'm so embarrassed, but I can't speak Spanish." Jeff turned to Nick, confused, as the woman burst into laughter and walked away, shaking her head.

"Jeff, she thinks you said you were pregnant!" Nick said, laughing as well.

"What?" Jeff asked, turning pink.

"Pregnant in Spanish is 'embarazo,' Jeff."

"Well excuse me, Mr. fluent," Jeff mumbled, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

Nick had convinced Jeff to come with him to Spain during the summer. Nick, completely fluent, was having the time of his life making fun of Jeff as he struggled to communicate.

"So do you want to eat?" Nick asked.

"If you order," Jeff said, following after Nick as he stopped at a local restaurant.

"No, I want you to try," Nick said. "I'll tell you what to say, and you can try to order!"

"You just want to laugh at me more!" Jeff squeaked.

"Come on, that's not…well that's not the _only _reason," Nick laughed.

"Fine," Jeff harrumphed. "But you have to tell me _exactly _what to say."

"Ok, say: ¿Puedo tener dos enchiladas sin la crema amarga?"

"Wait, what exactly am I ordering?" Jeff asked.

"Two elephant tongues with hot sauce," Nick said, completely serious.

Upon seeing the protestant, disgusted look on Jeff's face, Nick laughed, "I'm kidding, Jeff! I'm kidding. You're saying: 'can I have two enchiladas with no sour cream."

"Good, I hate sour cream." Jeff crinkled his nose.

"You think I don't know that? Remember the first time we went to Taco Bell together at home and you took one bite then ran to the bathroom and puked your guts out?"

"An experience I am trying to forget, by the way," Jeff mumbled, but he was smiling. That had been his and Nick's third date,

"Ok, we're next, ready?"

"Wait! Say it again?" Jeff asked. Nick repeated the Spanish order.

¿Puedo ayudarle?" the lady at the counter asked.

Jeff looked at Nick who mouthed "can I help you?"

"Uuum, yeah! I mean, si. Si, uuum, puedo tener dos enchiladas…uuum, sin la..uuum, crema amarga?" The lady nodded and turned around.

Jeff looked at Nick with such a look of proudness and accomplishment on his face that Nick couldn't help but rush in to give him a hug.

"That was perfect, baby! So, what do you think fo Europe so far, anyway?"

"It's bearable," Jeff answered. "But only cuz I'm with you!"


	27. Foreign

**Hi guys=) So, at first, this wasn't so connected to the prompt, but I feel like I kind of brought it back around by the end=) So, enjoy and review if you want=)**

27. Foreign

"You just need to let yourself relax, Nick! It's not that hard."

"It's like a frickin foreign concept, Jeff!"

Jeff swiveled his hips and moved his feet at an alarming pace, though he seemed completely relaxed.

"Nicky, just let yourself go crazy!" When Nick still didn't catch on, Jeff stopped dancing.

"Do you know why I dance, Nick? I started dancing when I was little. It's not like my parents put me in classes, my dad would've never had his son 'prancing around like a fairy." Jeff put air quotes around his words.

"But, even though I was never 'taught,' my uncle still has video of me dancing in the sandbox. Or in the living room. Or anywhere I could. I dance because, when I'm dancing, there aren't any cares in the world. When my feet are moving, it's like I don't need to think about anything! It's the greatest feeling in the world. Then, in fifth grade, there was a free elective class. Of course, I didn't tell my parents, but I took it. And it was the best time in my life- even though I was the only boy, and I was made fun of for it, and when my dad found out he flipped a total shit. After that class ended, I still practiced at home. I worked so hard at getting every single step perfect so that I could just do it in my sleep, not having to think." Jeff was smiling as he told the story. Nick looked at his boyfriend and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, I kept taking any sort of free class I could and practiced at home when my parents were away. Then, I realized that not only did I really like it; it was something that I was actually kinda good at."

"Amazing at," Nick corrected.

"Ehh, I don't know about that," Jeff said smiling. "But, anyways, dancing shouldn't be something you have to think about! Just relax and don't care if you look like a retard because that's half the fun! And you're right; it is kind of like a foreign language. You can express yourself through dance in ways that you can't by just speaking."

"So basically, just spastically jump around and look like an idiot?" Nick asked, a smile filling his face.

"Yeah!" Jeff exclaimed. "And once you do it enough, you won't look like such a retard. So, come on and look like a retard with me, Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed, starting the pop music again and moving his feet to the rhythm. Nick got up and began jumping up and down, grabbing Jeff's hands when he offered them. And in that foreign language, they were expressing love, and lots of it."


	28. Sorrow

**hi=) I just wanna say I'm so sorry this is my only update today! But here's what I just wrote-It's very angsty and there are (kind of) description of injury..and again if this ever happened to Jeff I would implode out of sadness and angriness...so i guess enjoy haha and review if u want=)**

**And Also-i am so sorry Nick had to be kind of a douche in the beginning, but I really hope he made up for it by the end=)**

28. Sorrow

Jeff immediately ran over to Nick when his car pulled into the parking lot of Dalton after winter break.

"Why does my dad suck," Jeff whined, Nick's back still turned towards him.

Nick, recovering from Strep throat and not in the best of moods, grumbled," Hello to you too, Jeff. Any, honestly, we go over how much your dad sucks after every break! I think it's time to accept it and just deal!"

That was before Nick turned around and saw Jeff's face: his black eye and bruised cheek. Jeff's eyes filled with tears and he turned and ran in the opposite direction, limping slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Jeff," Nick yelled after his fleeing boyfriend. "I didn't know that-! I didn't mean it, Jeff-y! Please, come back!"

'_What the fuck were you thinking, you retard," _Nick yelled at himself in his head. _"His dad fucking beats him up and you tell him to 'accept it and deal?' You have no idea what he deals with! Your parents are nothing like his." _Nick continued to scold himself as he sprinted after Jeff, abandoning his luggage in the parking lot.

Jeff, usually ridiculously fast, was obviously in pain as he limped down the hallway. Nick caught up to him easily.

"OhmyGod, Jeff, I am so sorry! I didn't mean what I said, any of it, I swear, I'm just in a crappy mood and I'm sick and-"

"No, you're right," Jeff said, tears threatening to spill over. "I need to stop being such a whiny baby."

"No, no, no, Jeff, you have to believe me when I say that's the last think I meant to say!" Nick grabbed Jeff's shoulder in a reassuring manner, but instead caused the blonde boy to wince in pain.

"Nick, you're hurting me," Jeff gasped, pulling Nick's hand off his shoulder. Nick wasted no time in reaching over and pulling Jeff's shirt over his head, pushing away the protesting arms. What he saw made him want to vomit. There were large bruises covering Jeff from his belly-button to his collar bones-purple, splotchy, angry bruises.

"All your dad?" Nick whispered, tears of his own beginning to form. Jeff nodded, almost ashamed.

"It was my fault, I provoked him. I accidently left my dance shoes in the hallway, and he-"

"Jeff, nothing, especially something as normal as leaving your dance shoes out, could possible deserve this," Nick said softly, running his hands through Jeff's hair. "It was _not _your fault, Jeff. It was only that monster you call a dad's fault. Please believe me! Do you see anyone else here looking like you do because they forgot to take the trash out? Or because they _left their shoes in the hallway?_ Your dad doesn't deserve to call you his son, Jeff-y."

"But-I-you said-"

"Jeff what I said was honestly the most arrogant, douche-y, stupid, horrible, and atrocious thing that has ever left my mouth. And I am _so, so, so, so _sorry, honey. I'm not gonna make excuses because, honestly, there is no excuse. Really, all I can do is hope you forgive me and let me help you."

"Of course I forgive you, Nicky," Jeff whispered. "But how are you gonna help me? What can we possibly do that hasn't been done already?"

"Call the police."

"No, no, no, no," Jeff chanted, eyes filled with fear. "I tried that once, Nick. He has connections with _everyone. _All that accomplished was causing him to beat the shit out of me again. He said if I ever 'pulled a stunt like that again, he'd kill me. And I believe him."

"Come live with me," Nick pleaded. "My mom told me you could, like, a million times."

"I-I can't, Nicky. I can't leave Jayme there alone. Honestly, I'd rather get hurt than have anything happen to Jayme. I don't think he could handle it," Jeff whispered.

"You shouldn't have to handle it either!" Nick said in a slightly raised voice.

"I know," Jeff muttered. "But I have to."

"Then I guess all I can do is be here for you," Nick said. "And if you _ever _need _anything, _no matter what it is or where you are or what time it is, you need to promise that you'll call me. Because I love you, Jeff. And I can't stand to think that someone could do this to you."

Jeff's tears finally broke through the damn and he limped into Nick's arms. Nick, very careful not to hurt Jeff, embraced him and whispered soothingly in his ear.

As Jeff's eyes began to droop, Nick whispered, "Come on, Jeff-y. You need sleep."

As Nick supported Jeff on the way to their room, for the first time in his life he knew what real sorrow felt like: Sorrow for the sweetest boy ever, stuck in a horrible place. But he would do everything humanly possible to get him out of it, no matter the consequences for himself.


	29. Urban

**hi=) So for this one, I do have to cite a resource because the life described by Nick that he and Jeff will have (excluded the marriage part) is literally my older sister's dream-she literally dreams of being a struggling writer/musician living in a shitty apartment in nyc... So, thanks sis=)))oh and check out her blam drabbles they're so much better written than mine::: http: /m .fan fiction .net /s/7420612/1/ (Just get rid of all the spaces and if the link still doesn't work then her name is StoriesLiveForever and the name of the drabbles if "100 Days of Blam"**

**enjoy and review if you want =)**

29. Urban

"Nick!" Jeff yelled urgently, reaching out and pulling hs boyfriend out of the middle of the road. "Is your goal to get run over, cuz your coming pretty close! And what are you thinking? You can't put your wallet in your back pocket it'll be gone in a minute!" Jeff reached over and grabbed Nick's wallet, putting it in his own pocket.

"Hey, give me a break! I've never been to a city before, ever, and I don't expect people to behave like rampaging gorillas!

"Not my fault you were sheltered your whole life," Jeff mumbled, grabbing Nick's hand and leading down the crowded sidewalk.

"Hey, who is it who was almost kidnapped in Spain?" Nick asked, tapping his chin. "Oh, right, it was you. Jeff, stranger danger applies in other countries too, I told you that!"

"He was speaking Spanish how the fuck was I supposed to know what was going on," Jeff mumbled, cheeks turning red.

"Jeff, word for word, he basically said, 'I have candy in the car."

"Well I wasn't gonna get in the car," Jeff squeaked. "I just asked him where the bathroom was!"

"Well if I hadn't come and grabbed you you'd probably be a slave somewhere with people selling strands of your hair. So, therefore, you are not allowed to make fun of me for not being an urban-friendly person."

"Fine, fine," Jeff said. "Move!" He suddenly yelled, again pulling Nick out of the way of a speeding bicycle.

"Thanks, " Nick mumbled.

"Hey, I don't wanna scrape your guts off the sidewalk," Jeff said smiling.

"Plus, you have to get used to it here."

"And, why is that?" Nick asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well it's one of the few places we could get married, if we ever wanted to," Jeff added the last part quickly at the end, ears turning red.

Nick smiled sheepishly and whispered in Jeff's ear, "That's the only reason I agreed to come here with you. To see if it was an option in the future."

"And?" Jeff asked, looking Nick in the eyes.

"Jeff, I think that one day we'll be happily married here," Nick said, completely serious. "We'll have a shitty apartment above a store somewhere and walk every where. You can keep me from being run over or mugged and we'll both be struggling actors and singers. Ya' know, the dream life for young married couples."

"It sounds amazing," Jeff whispered, leaning in and sharing a kiss with Nick, excited for the future ahead of them in the urban environment, happy and perfect.


	30. Rain

**Haha so this is basically just pointless, adorable fluff=))) And I got all the gymnastic-y stuff from either the internet or that show "make it or break it" so if anything Jeff does is impossible, it's just cuz he a super-human God...so yeah haha enjoy and review if u want=)**

30. Rain

Jeff, it looks like it's gonna rain," Nick warned for the tenth time. He and was sitting outside with Jeff, trying to help him study for his biology test.

"Rain-the process of condensation is-" Jeff began, eyes focused.

"Jeff, I'm serious," Nick said. "Look at the sky! We're like a fifteen minute walk from campus and I don't want to make it in the rain."

"Fine, let's go," Jeff said, taking Nick's hand and pulling himself up. But it was too late. The rain had begun to pour down. Nick groaned, but Jeff looked ecstatic.

"I love the rain!" Jeff said, his voice bubbly and happy.

"Why?" Nick asked. "It's so depressing, and it gets you all wet!"

"Nicky, you're crazy! Only thunder and lightning are depressing. When it's raining lightly like this, it makes the world beautiful. Just look at the grass and how shiny it is! Or the sky and the patterns darker clouds make over the lighter ones." Nick looked up and was surprised that his boyfriend was right.

As they were walking, Jeff began doing cartwheels down the path.

"Jeff, you're gonna hurt yourself," Nick warned.

Jeff, now doing back-walkovers, laughed, "No I'm not. And I've been studying all afternoon; I wanna have some fun! Plus, it's been forever since I danced in the rain."

"I am going to ignore that cheesy referacne and just ask: so your definition of fun in bending your body in ways no one should be able to do?"

"Yep!" Jeff shouted, taking a running start and jumping, turning into a complete flip in the air. He landed on his feet and held his hands in the air, smiling.

"Bravo," Nick said, clapping. With his hair plastered to his forehead and his clothes hanging off his body, Jeff _was_ incredibly adorable in the rain.


	31. Flower

**Hi=) So this is kind of just humorous fluff again, but really, can there be enough Niff fluff in the world? Hahahahaha...so for everyone who's stuck with me so far thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot! And for those of you who've actually taken the time to review, I thank you twice! Hearing the thoughts of people who actually understand how much of a "life-style" fanfiction is means the whole entire world to me=)))**

**So, thank you and enjoy=) And review if you want; it means a lot to me=)**

31. Flower

"I don't know, mom! I wanna get him something really nice, but not too tacky, ya' know?"

Nick had frantically called his mother after realizing that the one-year anniversary of he and Jeff's dating was less than a week away.

"Well, when your father and I were in college he bought me the most beautiful tennis bracelet…oh, sorry honey I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you forget that I'm gay and I'm going out with a guy and not a girl, easy mistake," Nick said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, honey-"

"Mom, it's fine. I'm kidding," Nick laughed. "But, really, what should I do? It's our one year anniversary, and he always thinks of the best ideas and I always get something lame."

"Honestly, honey, anything where he gets to spend time with you and you get to spend time with him is probably the best thing you could plan! Maybe get him some flowers-"

"No, mom. Flowers are lame. But there is this concert he really wants to go to and then maybe we could have dinner after?"

"Sounds perfect."

But this time it wasn't Nick's mom who answered him, it was a small whisper in his ear.

"And you're wrong," Jeff said, turning Nick's shoulders towards him. "Flowers are definitely not 'lame." He leaned in and pecked Nick on the lips before turning around and skipping away, leaving Nick gawking at him.

"I was never here," Jeff yelled over his shoulder.

"See, I was right about the flowers," Nick's mom said through the phone, before bursting into laughter.


	32. Night

**hi=) So I don't really know where this came from, but it's the first drabble i've written where there's (kinda) a fight, even though it's just a huge misunderstanding. And the more I work with Jayme, the more I seem to like him haha=))) Just a note, in my head, Jayme looks more like Rocky Lynch than Ross, but younger, like fourteen. So, he has Rocky's darker hair and more of Rocky's face. Ok...just a note haha. Also, this one is kinda long, but whatever haha**

**So thanks and please enjoy and review if you have time; I love to hear your thoughts=))**

**ps. I didn't have time to proof-read this one (even though my proof-reading still leaves huge mistakes, anyway) but I have a LOT of hw and I just wanted to get this one up-so please try to ignore any glaring mistakes=))) thanks3**

32. Night

Jeff's thoughts kept turning back to that night- the night that ruined the one thing that had been happening in his life. The night _he _ruined everything.

"Why did I push away the only person who actually cared about me_?" _Jeff moaned to Jayme.

After hearing Jeff's heart-wrenching sobs over the phone, Jayme had dropped everything and snuck out at three in the morning to come to his big brother's aid.

"It's just…well, he was the only one to ever make everything go away…to make the bruises disappear and the reasons to cry vanish. He made it so I could almost forget all about dad…but then when he tried to actually help me, when he asked about the bumps and bruises he caught glances at and the crying… it just brought it all back…And I liked it when I could actually seem normal, ya know?" Jeff asked, his voice cracking in multiple places.

"I know, Jeff. I know. But maybe he should know about…well you know…dad. Not that he could actually do anything," Jayme said bitterly. 'No one can do anything."

"Exactly," Jeff sniffled. "I can't do that to him."

"Maybe you should just go talk to him," Jayme suggested.

"I c-can't," Jeff moaned. "Not after what I said."

"Jeff, what exactly did you say?"  
>"I-I told him to leave me alone. And that he had to stop being-being nosy," Jeff sniffled before burying his head in Jayme's already tear-soaked sweatshirt. Eventually, Jeff fell into a fitful sleep, still leaning against Jayme. Very gently, Jayme lowered his brother's head onto a pillow and covered him with a blanket, brushing his hair out of his face before shutting off the light. Then, he grabbed Jeff's phone and went to the bathroom, about to take a leap of faith that could save his brother's only happiness.<p>

"_I don't know who this Nick guy is," _Jayme thought, stealing his number from Jeff's phone. _"But Jeff can't lose him."_

In his room a floor down from Jeff's, Nick was sitting on his bed, hugging a pillow.

_"Why do I ruin everything? Why did I need to go and be all interfering? What if he just walked into a pole or something," _Nick thought, almost angrily. Though he knew deep down that something was seriously wrong. Just then, his phone rang. "Incoming call from: JEFF IS MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE."

Nick scrambled up from his bed and launched himself at the phone.

"Jeff! I am so sorry, I-"

"Shhh, I just got him to stop bawling his eyes out and sleep," Jayme hissed into the phone, peering into the room to see if the noise from the phone had woken Jeff.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Nick asked.

"Uuuugh…this is Jeff's little brother…Jayme."

"Oh, um…hi," Nick mumbled. "Is he ok?"

"Not really, no," Jayme said, truthfully.

"Oh my god, do you need me to do any-"

"No, no, I got it. Just, listen. I have to tell you something…and Jeff may kill me later but you need to know. Ok, well…ya' know when you ask him what's wrong and where he gets all the bruises and why he comes back from school breaks and weekends all upset?"

Nick nodded, then realized Jayme couldn't hear him and quickly said, "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Well…" Jayme sounded nervous. "He doesn't really have the easiest life at home. Neither of us do, but it's been so much worse for him since he came out. What I mean is…well our dad is kind of a douche."

"And?" Nick asked, too terrified to assume anything.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Jayme snapped. "Ok, fine. The truth? Whenever Jeff comes home our dad finds a reason to beat the shit out of him. And our mom doesn't care anymore…and I can't do anything about it." Jayme felt tears coming up at the thought of his dad hitting Jeff; all of the offensive words were almost as bad as the violence.

"What?" Nick whispered, completely shocked. "No, no, no…that's not possible. Who could hurt Jeff? He's…he's the sweetest, nicest-"

"I know," Jayme growled. "I know he's the best brother anyone could ever have and I know he doesn't deserve any of the shit he takes, but it happens, ok? When our parents finally decided to just ship him off to Dalton, it was the nicest thing they'd ever done to us. And even now, you're only one who ever made him happy…the only happy things he had to tell me when he came home…and he is just so too fucking nice to tell you all this because he didn't want to drag you into it. But he needs you, Nick. He needs you more than anything. And I need you to make up with him so I can sneak back into my house without my dad finding out I left and know that my brother is being taken care of."

"I-of course," Nick choked out. "I'm coming to his room right now."

Before Jayme could comment, Nick hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to Jeff's room. He opened the door slowly and viewed Jeff, still asleep, with tear tracks on his face and snot dripping from his nose. Next to him sat the infamous Jayme.

"Hi," was all Jayme said.

"Thank you for-well, just thank you. And it's nice to finally meet you. And if you ever need a place to stay or anything at all, call me, ok?"

"Thanks," Jayme muttered. "And just…well, take care of him, ok?"

"I will," Nick said. "I promise. I don't care if he hates me for it; I'll make sure…well what the hell can I do?" Nick asked, eyes filling with tears. "Have you tried calling the police? Or relatives?"

"Look, I know you want to help," Jayme said. "But, honestly, we've tried everything, and now we're just counting down the days 'till we go to college. So, please don't do anything drastic; you don't know who our dad is, trust me. Just…be there for him."

Nick didn't speak, just stood up and crossed to where Jayme was and embraced him.

"You seem like an awesome person, Jayme. And you don't deserve this any more than Jeff does. Take care of yourself, ok?"

Jayme just nodded before grabbing his backpack and walking to the door, offering a small smile before leaving.

"Hey, Jeff," Nick muttered, crawling up on Jeff's bed and stroking his hair.

"Mmmh?" Jeff mumbled. "Jayme, sorry about all-"

"He had to sneak back home," Nick mumbled. Jeff's eyes shot open at hearing the familiar voice.

"Nick!" Jeff said loudly, before throwing himself into the darker-haired boys. "I'm so sorry," Jeff moaned.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Jeff?" Nick asked. "You could have told me. And I'm so glad Jayme did."

"Jayme… he told you…everything?"

Nick nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Jeff," Nick murmured, as Jeff broke into tears again. "But I will always be here for you, I promise."

And though that night was stressful and sad, it marked a stepping-stone in Nick and Jeff's relationship; now that Nick knew what was going on, he could be there for Jeff. And Jeff finally had someone to go to. They were closer then ever, and the happiest times in both of their lives was when they were wrapped in each other's arms, happy and safe.


	33. Wrath

**Hi=) I just want to say that I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I'm sorry the homework load for me so far has been quite a lot of "busy" tedious work-but I hope you enjoy this one=) I had writers block for this prompt for quite a while, but then my sister said something similar to this and I morphed it into this story line-it's kinda like angsty, fluff if that's a thing haha=))) So, enjoy and please review if you want to=))**

33. Wrath

_"God, Jeff, you're such a girl."_

Jeff couldn't help but hear Nick's words over and over again in his head, each more taunting than the last, though he knew it was meant to be harmless.

_"But still," _Jeff thought, "_Just cuz I don't like spiders doesn't mean I'm a girl!"_

Jeff looked angry as he stormed past David, hands on his hips and mumbling under his breath. David sighed as he saw where he was headed: Nick's room.

David dialed the phone quickly, then spoke, "Hey, Nick? Yeah, I just saw Jeff storm past and it looked like he was headed to you. –No, no, he's fine. It's you I'm worried about; he looked really pissed about something. Ok, just thought I'd warn you. Yeah, no problem, don't worry about it."

Up in Nick's room, Jeff had just stormed through the door.

"Ney, Jeff, what's up?" Nick asked, seeing what David had meant about him looking angry.

"I am _not _a girl," Jeff huffed. "You're more of a girl than I am!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, Jeff. Are you still mad about the whole spider thing?"

When Jeff just continued to glare, Nick laughed, "Jeff, come on! I was kidding; you know that. And I am _not _more of a girl than you!"

"Admit it, or I'll prove it," Jeff huffed.

"Oh, God, Jeff," Nick said sarcastically, turning his back to the blonde boy to walk into the bathroom. "I'll have to face the wrath of an adorably, childish, platinum-"

Nick's words were cut short with a flying tackle from behind, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying forward.

Jeff attempted to pin Nick's arms to the floor once they landed, but Nick rolled out of the way, pulling Jeff with him. The pair rolled around on the carpeted floor, each trying to pin the other down.

"Just-give-up-Nicky," Jeff wheezed, lying on top of Nick.

"Never," Nick cried, flipping over until he and Jeff were both lying on the floor, facing each other. Then, as Jeff went to crawl on top of Nick again, Nick grabbed his face and pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff, though surprised, deepened the kiss. Soon, the pair were making out on the floor, rolling this way and that.

"Wait," Jeff moaned in between kisses. "I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"Oh well," Nick whispered, before pulling him back in; the wrath of his boyfriend quickly turning into heated love.


	34. Moon

**Hi=))) I;m sorry I'm only able to get about a chapter a day up here, but school's being a bitch right now haha=) **

**So please enjoy=))) This was was supposed to make you giggle a little, I guess hahaha3333**

**And I was a little sad to get no reviews for the last chapter haha it just shows how much I love hearing from you guys=)) But don't worry, I totally get it when you don't feel like reviewing or a certain chapter doesn't seem right to review on33**

**So, if you want to, please review=)))I loooove you=)**

34. Moon

"Hey, come one, Nicky," Jeff said, pulling on his hoody. "If we leave now we can walk and still make it to midnight-movie! I think they're doing the fifth Star Wars tonight."

"Whoa, Jeff, are you crazy?" Nick asked, spinning the chair he was sitting in around to face his boyfriend. "We can't walk tonight."

"Why not?"

"Well, we'd have to go through the woods."

"We walk through those woods every day!"

"Not at night on a full moon," Nick said, darkly.

Jeff began laughing immediately, and then stopped as he saw the serious look on Nick's face.

"Wait…Nick, you're serious?'

"Yeah," Nick said. "And nice to know my boyfriend thinks I'm crazy." He mumbled the last part, spinning his chair away again.

"Hey, hey, Nicky! I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. So, what; you believe in werewolves, or something," Jeff asked, though it was evident he was holding back laughter.

"Of course! They're a real threat to humanity, Jeff! We have to beware of werewolves, ya' know. Especially with a full moon."

"Nick…are you serious right now?"

"Yeah," Nick pouted. "And you're laughing at me."

"Hey," Jeff said, walking over to Nick's cahir and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to laugh at you, Nick, honest. If that's what you think, then I have no right to think that's stupid. I'll always love you, Nicky! No matter-"

Just then, Nick jumped off the chair, a crazed smile on his face.

"I'm just fucking with you; let's go!" With that, Nick sprinted out of the room. Jeff, gaping, followed after him.

"You should have seen your face," Nick laughed. "Come on, that was pretty good! Admit it, Jeff."

"Ok, ok I'll give it to you and your superb acting skills. But now if you ever say you're scared of anything again, I'll have no choice but to not believe you."

And with that, the two sprinted into the woods, towards Midnight Movie Night and under the full moon.


	35. Walk

35. Walk Jeff played soccer. It was his one and only activity that his dad even halfway approved of, so he made tried out for the team every year. It just so happened that he was rather good at it. Nick was always frightened as he watched his incredibly fast boyfriend weave in and out other players, touching the ball at all the right moments to bypass defenders. Today's game was extremely nerve wracking for Jeff. His family was coming. Usually, he was excited when Jayme drove down for his games. But today was different. Today his dad was coming. "Jeff, if you're so worried, then don't play today!" Nick said. "Jeff, this it the only "straight" thing I do, in my dad's eyes. It's the only thing he approves of," Jeff whispered, pulling on his air. "Why do you care if he approves?" Jeff's eyes turned cold when he softly said, "Cuz when he doesn't approve my life is hell." "Oh, God, Jeff, I'm so sorry-I just forget how much of a douche he is. But just relax, honey. You're awesome at soccer; just pretend he's not there." "I haven's seen him in three weeks, Nick. I've been able to avoid him for three weeks, and now I have to deal with him. At school of all places." "Jeff…would it be frowned upon if I were to beat your father up?" Nick asked. "No, but, please don't, Nicky. Trust me, we'll both ending up getting hurt, and…well, just please let me deal with this!" "Fine," Nick mumbled. "But if he does anything… well… he'll wish he had never come!" "Please, Nick. Just don't engage, ok? Hopefully, he'll see me play and leave. Without screwing anything up." With that, Jeff turned and made his way to the soccer field, reaching down and pulling up his socks as he went. "Good luck, Jeff!" Nick yelled. "I'll be in the stands watching!" A half-an-hour later, Nick trekked to the soccer field. He found a seat in the stands and the soccer team finished warming up, the game about to begin. Then, he saw him. Though he had never seen Mr. Sterling before, this man had to be Jeff's father. Though Jeff's hair was bleached blonde and Mr. Sterling's was dark, the similar faces and eyes immediately linked them together. And, to prove his thoughts, he saw Jayme sitting uncomfortably next to him. Nick moved his seat to be sitting right in front of them, giving Jayme a small smile that was tentatively returned. "Go, Jeff!" Nick yelled, cheering as the starting line up took their positions. Jeff always began at center forward, the quickest and most controlled player on the team. He saw Jayme act similarly, only to stop with one glare from his dad. The game began, and Jeff zoomed down the field, wide open to receive a pass from his teammate. "Why does he always look so damn tiny," Nick thought, viewing his stick of a boyfriend among big, burly kids. Then, Jeff scored. The crowd jumped up and down with excitement. Jayme and Nick cheered, while Mr. Sterling just uncrossed his legs, averting his eyes from everyone else's. The other team was pissed, and that was a huge understatement. As the other team began with the ball, Jeff took his spot right outside the circle, ready to pounce. Then, as an opposing player attempted to dribble past him, Jeff simply stuck his foot out and grabbed the ball, taking off in the opposite direction. It looked like it was going to be a huge break away until the ginormous defender came out of nowhere. He deliberately stuck his foot in Jeff's path and shoved him at the same time. Jeff, so much smaller than the other players, went flying through the air. Nick stood up, terrified, as Jeff seemed to remain air-born for hours. Finally, he landed with a sickening 'thud' sound, slamming his head on the floor hard. The refs blew their whistles like crazy, pulling yellow cards out of their pockets. Jayme and Nick both screamed Jeff's name, terrified. "Nick, ohmyGod, is he moving? Can you see? I'm going out there!" Jayme said, jumping over the railing. Nick was about to follow until he heard Mr Sterling. "Walk it off, boy," Jeff's dad yelled from the stands, seeming to be not al all concerned for his son's safety. Nick's blood turned stone cold. "Walk it off," Nick growled. "He's not fucking moving; he could be dead! And you tell him to "walk it off?" He turned around slowly, glaring at Mr. Sterling. "What is wrong with you? Your son is the sweetest, most amazing person in the whole world, and you treat him like shit! And you're lucky I care more about Jeff cuz you do cuz I need to go make sure that my boyfriend's not dead, so I won't have time to fucking kill you." Nick took pleasure in the violent flinch Jeff's dad showed at the word "boyfriend." "You little-" Nick jumped the railing, not staying to hear the rest Mr. Sterling's rant. He sprinted to the huge crowd of people, sliding past it until he came to the center. He viewed Jeff, his head in Jayme's lap, his eyes closed. "Holy shit," Nick whispered, dropping to his knees, avoiding the frantic people feeling for a pulse. "We found a pulse! 9-1-1's on it's way," he heard a random voice yell out. "Jeff!" Nick said, his voice raised. "Jeff, please wake up! Jayme, did he wake up at all?" Jayme, tears streaming down his face as he stroked his brother's hair, whispered, "A little bit. But he said his head hurt…and then he passed out…and oh, God, Nick is he gonna be ok?" Just then, Jeff's pain-filled eyes cracked open. "Jeff!" Jayme and Nic yelled at the same time. Nick whispered, "Are you ok?" Jeff, his eyes screwed up in pain, moaned, "Head-hurts." As his eyes closed again, Jayme took action, treating his brother much like Jeff would do for him when he was sick. "Nope, bro. Ya' gotta stay awake, ok?" "Jayme?" Jeff whispered. "Jayme, I'm not a toddler." "Well, still! Dude, you could be really hurt, ok? So just stay awake and don't move!" "Kay, doctor," Jeff joked, though his smile never made it to his agony-filled eyes. The ambulance came and quickly loaded Jeff onto a stretcher. Nick let Jayme ride with his brother in the ambulance, promising to follow closely behind in his car. As he ran into the parking lot, Mr. Sterling jumped in front of him. He opened his mouth, angrily, to speak, but Nick didn't even give him a chance. He just turned his shoulder and rammed into him, then continued in his way towards his car. "Walk it the fuck off," he growled, just loud enough to be heard. He raced towards the hospital, going to be there for his boyfriend and brother where their dad wouldn't. 


	36. Precious

36. Precious

"Are you-are you sure your mom doesn't mind?" Jeff asked.

"Of course not! She's been saying you could move in since she first met you; she likes you!"

"Well, I'm not moving in," Jeff reminded Nick. "It's just until Jayme gets back from camp. Then I have to go back to my house until we go back to Dalton."

"At least your mom let you lie to your dad and say you were going to camp," Nick said brightly, frantically clearing closet and dresser space for Jeff's clothes.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't wanna deal with him angry anymore than I do, and I sure as hell was not going back to that camp. Jayme may be a football person, but it wasn't for me! Hell, I was half the size of everyone else. Plus, I couldn't kick the ball cuz it's shaped like a frickin' cone! I'll stick with soccer, thank you very much," Jeff said to no one in particular, unpacking his suitcase. "And my mom thinks I'm staying at a "friend's" house, not my boyfriend's house."

"Well, technically, even if we're dating we're still friends," Nick explained. "So you weren't really lying to her."

"Yeah," Jeff said. "But of we were _just _friends we couldn't do this." Jeff leaned in towards his boyfriend and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

They both whipped their heads around as they heard an amused voice.

"You boys are just too precious," Nick's mom squeaked, a huge smile on her face.

"Moooom," Nick groaned, burying his head in his hands. "_Precious? Really?"_

"Hey, I don't know about you," Jeff said smiling. "But I _am _pretty damn precious" He smiled at Mrs. Duval, who burst into laughter, joining the two boys in folding and putting away Jeff's clothes.


	37. See

**So...as Klaineisbrave pointed out to me (haha) I do write a LOT of Jeff angst...so this is Nick angst...still just as heart wrenching to write, though haha**

**OK! So, things you should know: in my head it has always been that Nick's mom is single, and left his dad before she even had Nick because she knew he was a bad guy. About a year later, Nick's dad was arrested for murdering a woman. The "man" here is her son. He was only about five at the time of her death. So, yeah…I just felt you should know that for this to make any sense=)**

**WARNING: attack, violence, blood, cursing, etc. SO BE CAREFUL FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS.**

** Also, I just want to thank all of you guys so much for sticking with me this far and for reviewing and adding this to story alert. You guys are all awesome! Two people I want to asknowledge who have been overly kind and amazing during this are "anglesfly36" and "Klaineisbrave" THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

** So, enjoy and review if you want; I love to hear what you think!=)))**

37. See

"I see you," the mysterious voice on the phone whispered. Nick tensed in fear. Not only was this call from a phone number he didn't recognize, it was a voice he didn't recognize.

"Who-who is this?" Nick asked. "I think you have the wrong number!"

"No, Nicholas Duval. I don't have the wrong number. I can see you right now," the voice drawled. A shiver made its way down Nick's spine, chilling his whole body. He ran a hand through his hair, nervously.

"Oh, you shouldn't do that! You'll make your hair oily!"

Nick gasped, desperately looking around him for the man on the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear to press the end button. Then, he heard screaming from the phone.

"HANG UP AND I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Kill who?" Nick gasped, the phone glued to his ear again.

"You'll never know," the voice whispered.

"What do you want?"

The man ignored his question, and just said, "Walk into the woods on your right." Nick's stomach clenched as he looked over at the woods on the side of the school. But he did it. He couldn't leave whoever this guy had to die. As he made his way into woods, his eyes were darting back and forth.

The collision came out of nowhere. The end of the gun slammed down on his head with no hesitation, sending him to the floor. His eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness for a few seconds. When he became aware again, he was being roughly pulled to his feet, someone holding his hands behind his back. The hands were soon replaced by coarse rope, pulled so tight his fingers tingled.

"What the fuck?" Nick moaned. He was roughly shoved up against a tree, his bound arms taking the brunt of the contact. He heard something snap at the impact, his wrist twisting. Nick screamed. The man roughly shoved a hand against his mouth.

"Shut _up,_" he growled. When he removed his hand, Nick was slightly out of it.

"Who 'ya gonna kill?" Nick asked, delirious in pain.

"Stupid kids," the man sneered. "Still can't believe you fell for that trick."

Nick's blood went stone cold. He was suddenly completely aware of everything that was happening. This man had never had anyone to kill. He had lied to him. And Nick had walked right into his trap.

"What the fuck do you want with me?"

Nick grunted as the fist came out of nowhere, burying itself into his stomach. He gasped for breath as the man spoke, in a menacing voice.

"You don't talk! I talk, got it?"

When Nick remained silent, the man grabbed his neck, looking straight into his eyes.

"Answer me," he whispered.

Tears coming to his eyes, Nick nodded, though the movement hurt his already jarred head. The man released his hands, leaving Nick leaning against the tree, still gasping for breath. He finally got a good look at the man who stood before him. He couldn't have been older than twenty five.

"What do I want with you?" The man asked, sarcastically. "Well, let's see! I want revenge on your son-of-a-bitch father."

Nick's, once, again, froze.

"I-he-he left my mom before I was even born," Nick whispered.

The man, as though Nick had never spoken, continued.

"That bastard killed my mother, and now I'm gonna kill you," he growled.

"I never knew my father!" Nick shouted. "He left before I was born, and then was in jail when I was two. I'm sorry for what he did, but it doesn't connect to me at all."

"You have his blood," the man argued. "Someone has to pay-and I will make sure you do."

Nick felt uncontrollable fear seize his body. Then, he realized that besides the rope holding his wrists, one most likely broken, together, there was nothing keeping from running. So he did.

Nick took off, his hands twisting and turning behind his back. He ducked under the man, and began to sprint. He didn't get very far.

His hands were unavailable to break his fall as the man grabbed his ankle and sent him falling forward. Branches scratched his face and drew blood as he crashed into him. Then, so much pain as the side of his forehead slammed against the ground.

The man pounced on him, grabbing his forearms and flipping Nick onto his back. He gasped in pain as his injured wrist was crushed underneath his body. He screamed as the man straddled him, sitting on his lower stomach.

"Little bastard, just like your dad, are ya'?"

Nick just moaned in pain, eyes clenched shut.

"Open your eyes," the man growled. Nick slowly cracked them open; the pain and fear they showed would have made any sane person cry.

Nick whimpered at the sight of the knife that the man pulled from his pocket.

"Please," he gasped. "My friend-he was supposed to meet me-he'll find me and-"

"Shut up," the man growled, tracing the knife slowly around Nick's lips. Suddenly, he dragged it downwards, making a shallow, but long cut, down Nick's face, ending in the middle of his neck.

Nick screamed, not so much in pain, but in fear.

"I'll do it slowly, so you'll feel the blood leaving your body," the man whispered, hauntingly. "Just like he did to my mom!"

Nick couldn't even respond anymore, just gasp for breath as tears streaked down his face.

"_Jeff, please find me!" _he thought, desperately trying to stay conscious as small cuts were made over his face and arms. None of them were deep enough to cause any real damage, but all together he was losing a lot of blood.

"_I have to-to try to tell him where I am," _Nick thought. Mustering up all of his remaining strength, Nick screamed as loudly as he could before a hand was violently slammed into his mouth.

In the parking lot, Jeff had been waiting patiently for his boyfriend to meet him. After ten minutes, he became rather suspicious. Nick was never late.

"_Calm down, drama queen," _Jeff thought to himself. "_He's allowed to be a little late once in a while."_

After ten more minutes, he was about to go looking for Nick in his art classroom. Then, he heard the scream. The scream that was filled with pain and fear. The scream that was harshly cut off at the end, as though someone had manually stopped it from continuing. The scream that sounded scarily close to his boyfriends.

Jeff took off for the woods, his heart pounding. He ran to where he heard continued whimpering and heavy breathing. What he saw made his heart stop. There was Nick. Covered in blood. Arms bound behind his back. With a man pinning him to the ground. A knife too close to his face for Jeff's liking. Jeff let out a strangled gasp, but, somehow, the man did not see him. Nick, however, did. Half conscious, Nick met Jeff's eyes. As Jeff made to run towards them, Nick shook his head and stared at a nearby tree, as the man brought the knife down his cheek again.

"_Holy fucking shit, holy fucking shit, holy fucking shit," _Jeff thought in the split second before he grabbed the abandoned gun he saw by the tree. Not even knowing how to shoot the thing, he ran forward and brought it down with as much force as he could muster. The man let out a surprised gasp before falling unconscious. Jeff literally kicked him off Nick.

"Nick! I'm calling 9-1-1, ok?"

He didn't even wait for an answer before pulling out his cell phone and dialing the three dreaded numbers.

"Hi! My boyfriend-he's hurt really bad. There's so much blood, and-yeah! I'm at Dalton Academy-yeah the boarding school. In the woods! There's lots of cuts on his face and there's a huge bump on his head. No, I don't know what happened!I just-this guy was cutting him-no he's unconscious now. Ok, please hurry!" Jeff hung up the phone and dropped to the floor next to Nick.

"OhmyGod, Nick! Are you ok? What should I do?"

"My-my wrist," Nick croaked out.

"Ok, ok, hang on! I'm gonna help you sit up, ok?" Nick nodded, his eyes glossy and tired. Jeff slowly supported Nick. He propped him up against a tree before trying to figure out what Nick had meant by 'my wrist."

It didn't take long. Nick's left wrist had turned a nasty shade of purple, and was twice it's normal size. The skin on both his wrists was rubbed raw. Jeff held back tears as picked at the knot, finally getting it untied. He gingerly helped Nick move his arm in front of him, resting on his lap.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what else hurts?"

Nick closed his eyes and whispered, "My head-he-he hit my head."

"Ok, Nicky, honey. Who is he?"

"Wanted revenge-revenge on my dad," Nick choked out, his uninjured hand clinging to Jeff's. Jeff's blood turned stone cold. He knew all about Nick's dad.

"_How could someone associate him with a murderer?" _Jeff thought, desperately holding back tears.

"Ok, baby. It's ok, Nicky, it's ok. I'm here, and the ambulance is coming."

"I thought-I thought you weren't gonna find me-and he was gonna kill me," Nick gasped through his tears.

Jeff's heart broke as he whispered, "I'll always find you, Nicky, don't worry. I love you, and you're gonna be ok, I promise." Jeff lowered Nick's bloody head into his lap, stroking his hair.

"Love you too, Jeff," Nick mumbled, relaxing into Jeff's touch.

The ambulance came blaring up to the parking lot and Jeff covered Nick's ears before yelling.

"OVER HERE!"

The paramedics rushed to the sound of Jeff's voice and quickly went to work on treating and transferring him to the ambulance. They placed him on a stretcher; Nick and Jeff's hands never unclasped the whole time.

Later, in Nick's hospital room, after he had been diagnosed with blood loss, a broken wrist, two broken ribs, and a concussion, Nick was snuggled close to Jeff, doped up on pain medication.

"Hey, Jeff! Isn't this bed super comfy? Like a fluffy marshmallow?"

And even though Jeff knew they'd have to deal with post traumatic stress symptoms when he became sober again, he would help be there for Nick until and after all everything, including the physical scars, could not be seen.


	38. Abandoned

38. Abandoned Jeff tensed and flattened himself against the wall when he heard footsteps coming around the corner. Turns out, it was only Nick. "Jeff? What happened; are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah," Jeff said, hastily going away from the wall and running his fingers through his hair. "No you're not. You only screw with your hair when you're scared; what happened?" "It's nothing, I swear. Just a reflex from my old school that I picked up." When Nick raised his eyebrows, Jeff explained, "When there are unknown footsteps coming you cling to the wall. They can't really shove you into a wall you're already leaning against, right?" Jeff let out a forced laugh, but Nick was horrified. "Jeff…that's horrible! Dude, you don't need to do that here." "I know," Jeff mumbled. "Like I said, it's just a reflex." Nick walked over to the wall and down it until he was sitting on the floor. He patted the spot next to him. "Come on, let's talk." "No, I'm fine," Jeff insisted. "No, you're not," Nick said. "Anyone who's natural instinct is to flatten themselves against a wall to keep from being shoved is not 'fine.' Sit. Now." Jeff began to protest, but Nick's piercing eyes eventually forced him to the ground, right next to Nick. "Talk to me." "There's nothing to talk about." "Don't give me that shit, Jeff. Talk, now." Jeff just continued to sit there in silence. From the connecting hallway, Kurt was just about to interrupt. But he stopped just in time upon viewing Nick and Jeff sitting in the middle of the highway-Nick looking caring and pushy-Jeff with tears in his eyes, threatening to overspill at any moment. He backed away slowly and stood by the door, completely out of ear shot, ready to redirect anyone who came down that hallway. In the hallway, Nick continued to push. "Spill." "Spill what, Nick?" Jeff finally spoke. "I came out-end of story." "Why? What happened?" "Everyone abandoned me," Jeff whispered. "My friends turned on me-even my own father." "Didn't you have anyone?" "No, and I don't want to talk about this!" "No, it'll make you feel better. You need to talk about it!" "Talk about what? That I was beat up on a weekly basis? That I was shoved into lockers and had sugary shards of ice thrown in my face? That I was locked in a fucking closet every Thursday, so often so that the janitor knew to come let me out? That I had to change in the woods before gym because everyone thought I was checking them out? That my family and friends didn't care?" Jeff was in tears by the end and buried his face in Nick's shoulder. "That might be a good place to start," Nick murmured in Jeff's ear, stroking his hair soothingly. Jeff looked up, eyes wide. "Instincts like that were basically welded into me. That was the only way to make it through school…especially when everyone completely and totally abandoned…right when I needed them the most." "Well, we'll have to do some un-welding, won't we? Cuz I promise Jeff, that no one here is that much of a douche bag. And sweetie?" Jeff met Nick's eyes. "I'll never abandon you, Jeff-y, I promise." Out in the connecting hallway, Kurt stopped a group of boys from entering the hallway. "Sorry, no one can go in there. An emotional break through is occurring, most likely having to do with fear and abandonment issues." The boys didn't need to be told twice. They turned around and went the long way, leaving Nick to help Jeff in a way nobody had ever even tried to before. 


	39. Dream

OK! So…I don't really know if this is allowed in the "Drabble rule book" haha…but this drabble is actually gonna be kinda a follow up to chapter 37, "See." I really wanted to try out some Jeff comforting Nick, so it just kinda worked out this way haha…

And, again, thank you so much to those of you who read and to those of you who take time to review, I just want you to know that it honestly makes my day to come home from school to them! =))) It's really just so amazing to me to talk to people who get how amazing fanfiction in general is, and when you're actually taking the time to give me notes on fanfiction I wrote, it's just the awesomest thing in the world! So thank you! =))))

So enjoy and review if you want! I love hearing your thoughts=) 33

39. Dream

It was just three days after Nick's brutal attack, and he had been staying at his mom's house since he got out of the hospital. Jeff had called him every day, but it was still frustrating being stuck at Dalton, unable to physically assure himself that Nick was all right. If it were up to him, Jeff would have made the twenty minute drive everyday, but he was not allowed off campus during the week.

Jeff got the call late at night. Lately, he hadn't been sleeping so well, so he kept himself busy until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. As a result, he was often still awake at one or two in the morning.

Jeff had just finished showering and was climbing into bed to finish reading his English book. When his phone rang, he reached over to his night table and grabbed it, wondering who would be calling him at 1:00 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Jeff? Is that you?"

Jeff recognized that voice. His breath caught in his throat when he realized it was Nick's mom.

"I'm so sorry to call so late, but I didn't know what to do and-

"Yes-it's me! And it's fine. Is everything ok? Is he ok?"

"Uuuum, yes and no. He's physically fine, but he had a pretty gruesome nightmare. I managed to wake him up, but he refuses to talk to me. He just keeps repeating your name over an over. I am so sorry to ask this, but do you think you could come over here? I think you're the only one who could get him over this."

Jeff's heart cracked in two as he pictured Nick, alone…As he pictured Nick calling his name, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Yes! Of course."

"I can call Dalton if you need-"

"No! It's fine."

Jeff honestly didn't care if he got expelled; he just needed to get to his boyfriend.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Jeff, honey, it's a good twenty minute drive."

"I know a shortcut," Jeff mumbled, though in reality he was planning on speeding like hell.

"Please just tell him I'm coming! Ok, bye."

Jeff didn't even bother changing out of his pajamas, just grabbed his car keys and ran outside in his slippers.

He pulled out of the parking lot and set out to Nick's house, going at least ten miles over the speed limit. Though it was a miracle he didn't get pulled over, Jeff made good time and was pulling into Nick's driveway after only thirteen minutes. He jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. He didn't even knock, just quietly opened the door and made his way upstairs to Nick's room.

What he saw was heartbreaking. Nick's mom was sitting on the corner of the bed, attempting to console a trembling Nick, curled up in the opposite corner.

"Get Jeff," he heard Nick mumble.

"Hey, Nicky?" Jeff said quietly from the doorway. Nick's mom looked up and sadly smiled.

"He's in a pretty bad place right now," she whispered. "But I'm sure you'll snap him out of it." With that she left the room, leaving Jeff to work magic on Nick.

"Nicky?" Jeff asked again. Nick's head shot up from where it had been resting on the bed and he turned around.

"Jeff!" he choked out, tears previously welled up in his eyes spilling over and rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Nicky, what happened?" Jeff asked, going to sit next to his boyfriend.

"It was so real," Nick whispered. "He came back, and he had you too. And he was gonna kill both of us, Jeff. And I didn't know if you were ok."

"Oh, honey, I'm fine. And you're fine too, look. It was just a dream, Nicky. A horrible, awful dream that wasn't real."

Nick opened his mouth to talk, but instead just threw himself at Jeff, burying his head in his shoulder.

"Everything's ok," Jeff whispered in his ear, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Will you try to go back to sleep? I'll stay right here, I promise."

Nick looked up with red eyes and whispered, "What if it happens again?"

"Then I'll be right here to tell you that it was just a dream. And that everyone is fine, and that no one's gonna hurt you anymore."

Nick nodded slowly, and leaned back into Jeff, snuggling close to his boyfriend. Hearing Jeff's slow, steady heartbeat helped him relax, and Nick was asleep in no time. Jeff positioned himself around the cast on Nick's arms and away from his broken ribs before lying down and closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, Nicky," Jeff whispered, kissing the top of his head. "I'll keep the bead dreams away."


	40. 4:29 PM

**Hi guys=) So this is one of the shorter ones, but it's completely comical haha...so I hope you enjoy it! **

**Soooo please enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts if you wanna review! =)))**

40. 4:29 PM

"Late!" Wes said, as Jeff and Nick slid through the door of Warbler practice.

"Nuugh-uuugh!" Jeff argued. "It's only 4:29!"

Nick looked at his watch and said, "We are actually twenty-two seconds early."

"Nope, we go by that clock," Wes said, pointing at the digital clock hanging on the wall.

"Well that clock is stupid," Jeff mumbled, grabbing Nick's hand and pulling him to two empty seats.

"I'm sorry that all the clocks in the world don't stop when you guys don't want to stop making out to come to warbler practice!" Wes joked.

Jeff turned bright red and Nick coughed awkwardly.

Kurt jumped out of his chair.

"Oh my God, that's what you guys were doing, wasn't it?"

"No," Jeff said quickly, but his and Nick's faces told a different story.

"Oh my God, it totally was!" Wes laughed, high-fiving Kurt.

"No-we-we were …uuugh…we were making…food." Nick said, not such a quick thinker.

"What kind of food?"

Jeff chimed in next, "Edible food."

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"What kind of edible food?"

"Uuuum…smoothies."

"The blender is broken," Wes accused them.

Nick and Jeff's faces were both bright red by this point.

Jeff explained, "Well we fixed it."

Blaine smiled goofily.

"Cool, let's go make smoothies!"

"No, it's broken again," Nick assured him.

"Ha!" Wes exclaimed. "It was never broken in the first place."

"You-I-we," Nick scrambled to come up with something to say.

"Well now we know why you guys were late for Warbler practice," David said in a singsong voice, puckering his lips.

Jeff mumbled, "We weren't late; it was 4:29."


	41. Citric Acid as found in orange juice

**Hi=))) So this is kinda exciting, haha, this is my third drabble tonight! Hahaha so this one is basically comical fluff again haha-so please enjoy and I hope I make you smile 3**

**Review if you want; I love to hear what you think! 333**

41. Citric Acid (as found in orange juice)

Nick heard a gasp of pain from across the kitchen and dropped the toast he was holding.

"Are you ok? What'd you do?"

"I seemed to have gotten citric acid in my eye," Jeff moaned, holding his right eye.

Nick turned his head in a questioning way, and Jeff rolled his one eye.

"I got orange juice in my eye, Nicky! Help me!"

Nick immediately broke down into laughter, almost gasping for breath.

"Nick!" Jeff squeaked. "It hurts."

Nick regained composure before saying, "I know, I know-I'm sorry. Here, let me try to flush it out with water."

"Nick, it stings like almighty hell!"

Nick burst into laughter again, and dropped the wet paper towel he was holding.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Jeff asked, still holding his eyes in pain. "Do you find my agonizing pain amusing?"

"No!" Nick laughed. "No, I find it amusing that you somehow managed to get _orange juice _in your eye!"

"It was an accident! Now can we please keep me from going blind now?"

Nick finally managed to get a dripping wet paper towel over Jeff's face.

"Open your eye, Jeff," Nick insisted.

"No, it hurts!"

"Well, how do you expect me to help you if you keep your eye closed?"

"Fine," Jeff moaned. He slowly cracked his eye open. Nick squeezed the paper towel and water splashed all over Jeff's face.

"You suck at this!" Jeff exclaimed, closing his eye again. "None of it even went in my eye!"

"Well, you have to keep your eye open!"

"Have you ever gotten orange juice in your eye, Nick? It's very painful!"

Nick broke down in laughter again. Finally, Wes, from where he had been standing in the doorway watching the whole ordeal took action.

"God, Nick, you're useless," he said, walking over to Jeff.

"Jeff, open you eye."

Jeff groaned, but cracked his eye open again.

"See, Nick, the idea is to get the water in his actual eye," Wes explained sarcastically, successfully flushing out Jeff's eye.

"Now I'm going to class," Wes said, walking out the door. "Try not to kill yourselves!"

"Thank you," Jeff called after Wes, but he was glaring at Nick. "We have to give you first aid classes or something!"

"Well, I wasn't planning on someone I was in close contact to getting frickin _orange juice _in their _eye_!" Jeff stuck his tongue out at Nick, but took his hand when he offered it. They made their way to class.

"You're not allowed to have orange juice anymore, unless it's in a Sippy Cup," Nick told Jeff, smiling.


	42. Still

42. Still

Jayme sat in his usual spot outside on the front stoop of the High School Jeff attended. He, being only in sixth grade, got out fifteen minutes earlier than his brother in ninth grade. So, every day, he made the five-minute walk from the middle school to the high school and waited for Jeff so they could walk home together.

Suddenly, a neon green blur blew past him and continued to sprint away.

_"Jeff wore his green hoodie today," _Jayme thought, before running after him.

"Jeff?" He yelled. "Jeff, wait up!"

All Jayme got in response was a strangled yell. Jeff continued to run.

"Jeff, I will tackle you to the ground," Jayme threatened, already gaining on his big brother. If people thought Jeff was incredibly fast, then Jayme would blow their minds.

Jeff stopped at this and half fell, half sat, down to the sidewalk.

"Jeff!" Jayme yelled, frightened for his brother. He ran over and crouched down next to Jeff, who was sitting on the sidewalk, pretzel style, trembling. His head was pointed down.

"Jeff," Jayme said again, reaching down to pull his brother's head up. He gasped when he caught sight of his face, and the new purple bruise that surrounded his eye.

"Ohmygod, are you ok?"

Jeff just shook his head.

_"I knew things were bad, but I didn't know they were this bad," _Jayme gasped in his head, sitting down next to his brother and putting an arm around him.

"Jeff, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, great! Then I'll just leave you here sitting on the sidewalk, then, and I'll call mom to come pick you up later! I mean, if nothing happened…" Jayme began his sarcastic response as an attempt to cheer his brother up, but, upon seeing no change in Jeff's sad face, stopped short.

"Jeff, seriously, what happened?"

"Just-normal stuff. Just this time they left bruises."

"Who?" Jayme asked, anger boiling inside of him.

"Just these guys," Jeff answered. "It's not a big deal."

"Jeff, it's a huge deal!" Jayme said to his brother, shocked.

"Since when is getting beaten up not a big deal?"

"Since I got used to it," Jeff whispered. Finally, the tears spilled over and he collapsed into his brother, the pair of them still sitting on the sidewalk on the side of the school. Jayme rubbed his brothers back soothingly.

That very night, Jayme began researching other schools. That whole year, he slyly dropped hints to his mother that Jeff might be unhappy. What was even harder was convincing Jeff to leave home, to leave him, and help himself. But, eventually, he did that too. And he finally felt like he had begun to make a dent in the debt he was in to Jeff. Debt that was built up from being taught how to be a normal human being, even when surrounded by abusive, crazy parents. For being supported in everything he did, even when his biggest fan was fighting just to live out his passions. For being loved everyday and always, no matter what he had done or thought.

"_He's still in there," _Jayme assured himself. "_He's still Jeff. Still awesome. Still brave. Still just as true to himself, and supportive, and compassionate, and absolutely amazing. Still my big brother that I love with everything I have, because he gave me everything I have_."


	43. Die

**WARNING for violence...**

43. Die

Dalton was just coming back from their spring break. This meant that Jeff had just endured a week of hell with his dad. Though the bruises were almost gone, the emotional aspect of a school break remained for weeks, only going away with Nick's best attempts at cheering his boyfriend up.

"Oh shit," Jeff mumbled, going through his suitcase.

"What?" Nick asked, having already unpacked.

"I forgot my poster board for chem," Jeff groaned. "Which means I have to go back home, and he was really pissed when I finally got to leave."

"Uh-uh, no way," Nick said firmly. "You are _not _going back there."

"Nick, I need the poster," Jeff said, though tears were close to spilling from his eyes.

"I'll get it."

"No!" Jeff said immediately. "No, you can't."

"Jeff, I most certainly can. And I will. There is no way I'm letting you go back there right after you got to leave."

"And you think I wanna let _you _go?" Jeff asked.

"He won't do anything to me," Nick said. "I'll just slide in, grab the poster, and leave."

"But-"

"No, Jeff. I'm going. Get over it. Is the poster in your room?"

Jeff just nodded. Nick grabbed his car keys and made his way to the door.

Right as he was about to close it, Jeff spoke.

"Nicky…just…thank you."

"Of course," Nick replied, smiling.

He made the forty minute drive in only thirty; there wasn't much traffic. He didn't dare park in the driveway. Instead, he stopped his car across the street. He surely got out and walked across the road to Jeff's house. He reached the front door.

_Please let Jayme answer," _he thought, pushing the doorbell.

Fortunately, Jayme did open the door. But it was just as he was leaving for school.

"Oh- Hi Nick," Jayme greeted him, slightly confused.

"Hey, Jayme. I'm just here to get Jeff's poster; he forgot it."

Jayme nodded.

"If you're really quite, you might be able to sneak up there. Sorry, I would, but I'm already really frickin late and if I get detention for that again I'll probably end up dead," Jayme said, apologetically.

"No problem," Nick said. "Bye, and nice seeing you."

"Bye," Jayme said, running down the driveway. "You too!"

Very quietly, Nick stepped into the house. So far so good. He crept up the stairs and was about to enter Jeff's room, when he came face to face with the man who had been making his boyfriend's life hell his whole life. It took massive self-control not to punch him in the face.

"Hi-I'm just here to get Jeff's-"

As it turns out, Mr. Sterling beat him to it. Nick took a step back in shock as the fist connected with his cheek.

"You're that fag from my son's soccer game," he growled. "I'll treat you not to fucking shove me."

Nick backed up defensively as Mr. Sterling advanced on him. He took another punch to his face before attempting to strike back. He succeeded in kicking Mr. Sterling near his crotch. As Mr. Sterling cursed angrily, Nick tried to run to the stairs. Before he could take the first step, he felt breath on his neck.

"STOP!" he heard a frantic voice yell, before he was airborne, then tumbling down the stairs. He landed with a sickening thud at the bottom of the stairs, eyes closed and moaning.

"Dad, what did you do?" Jeff screamed, running to where his boyfriend was writhing in pain.

"Get out of here," Mr. Sterling growled, throwing Jeff's poster board down the stairs.

"OhmyGod, Nick, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Nick moaned. "What're you doing here?"

"I realized about ten minutes after you left that if I let you come here by yourself, you'd probably get yourself killed," Jeff said quietly, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to help Nick sit up. He ripped off his sweatshirt and pressed it to his bleeding head.

"So I came too-but I was too late."

"Hey, don't cry. I'm good, Jeff, really." But Jeff could tell he wasn't. There was a bump on his head, a long scratch on the side of his face from dragging it down the banister, and his ankle was twisted.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Mr. Sterling suddenly thundered.

"We have to get out of here, Nicky," Jeff said, tears streaming down his face. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Can we just go back to Dalton?" Nick pleaded. "I promise that I feel ok. I'm not dizzy or anything, and my ankles probably just sprained."

"We'll see," Jeff murmured.

Jeff helped Nick stand.

After hearing his gasp of pain he asked, tentatively, "Can I just pick you up? And before you go off on a rant about how I can't physically do it, I'll have you know that I can. I bench more than you weigh, and I'm taller than you."

"Can I sleep?" Nick asked.

Jeff took that as a yes before bending down and scooping Nick up. Nick rested his head on Jeff's chest as he walked outside.

"We're taking your car," Jeff told him. "I'll have Jayme pull it up the street so we can get it later; he has his permit."

Jeff seemed to have been talking very stoically. He opened the passenger door and slid Nick inside. Then, he walked to the passenger door.

He drove in silence for about five minutes, making sure Nick was awake and feeling ok.

Suddenly, he pulled over and began to sob hysterically.

"I thought you were gonna die-that he was gonna kill you," Jeff sobbed. "And it would've been _my _fault."

"Jeff, you weren't even there."

"But it was my dad," Jeff whispered. "It was my dad-and I let you go by yourself cuz I'm such a fucking coward-"

"Hey," Nick said, struggling to sit up. Jeff put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"Jeff, please don't blame this on yourself. You are the bravest person I know, simply because you haven't gone completely psychotic living with a dad like that. When you add on being the nicest, most talented, outgoing guy in the world, you certainly could not be called a coward."

Jeff just continued to cry as he viewed Nick's bruised forehead and swollen ankle.

"Stop comforting me," Jeff said, his tears slowly stopping. "I'm supposed to be comforting you!"

Nick laughed, but stopped as his jarred head shook.

"We should really go to the hospital," Jeff said, stroking Nick's head.

"I'm fine, Jeff. Really. I just wanna go home and we can watch a movie and just snuggle, ok?"

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked. "You fell down the stairs."

"Jeff, don't start with me. Do you know how many school breaks we've come back from when you told me you 'just fell down the stairs. No big deal.' And you looked a hell of a lot worse than I did."

"Fine," Jeff said, defeated. "But if anything gets worse, we're going."

"Again, do you know how many times I've said that to you?"

"Shush," Jeff whispered. "Trust me, I know how much my dad sucks; you don't need to remind me."

Jeff began to drive, though his hands were shaking. He started to cry again.

"You could've died," Jeff began again.

"But I didn't. Probably because of you. I love you Jeff, and nothing will ever change that. Now stop crying, Jeff. It's not worth it; don't let your dad make you cry."

"I love you, Nicky," Jeff said again.

"I love you too, honey."

The two made it back to Dalton and went up to their room. Nick climbed into his bed, and Jeff joined him. They fell asleep intertwined, hands clasped together.

No matter how much shit they went through together, Nick and Jeff's love would never die.


	44. Two Roads

**Hi guys! Sooo I'm not too sure about this one...it feels slightly awakward to me-if you guys feel the same way please let me know and I'll rewrite it or try to tweak it hahaha...thanks=))))**

44. Two Roads

"Jeff! I can't read this thing; what are you smoking?"

"I'm sorry that I expected a seventeen year old to be able to read a map," Jeff said, sarcastically. "My mistake."

"Yeah it was," Nick groaned, turning on the GPS. "What's the address again?"

Jeff told him and Nick plugged it into the GPS.

"Which way do I turn, Nick?" Jeff asked, coming to a fork in the road.

"Wait for it to talk," Nick said.

_"Turn at the next light," _the robotic voice said.

"Yes, genius," Jeff said sarcastically to the GPS. "There are two roads I could turn onto! Which one?"

_"Turn here," _the robotic voice sounded again.

"Which road?" Jeff yelled.

"Hey, Jeff. It can't hear you."

"Well then which road, Nick?"

"Uuuuummm…the one that's made of cement?"

"Nick stop being a smart ass! Which way do I turn; I can't just sit here. Once the light turns green I have to turn."

"Well, how do you expect me to know?"

"You're holding a _map,_" Jeff said, exasperated.

"The GPS is smarter than me! Just wait. It'ss probably tell you."

"Nick, just look at the map!"

"There are two roads on the map too! If an electronic device can't figure it out, how do you expect me to?"

Jeff burst into laughter, silently wondering how he was in love with such an idiot.

The light turned green and Jeff waited for the GPS to sound again, but it didn't.

"Nick, which way?" Jeff asked, needing to make the decision.

"_Turn right," _the voice sounded at the last possible moment. Jeff swerved over and made the right turn.

_"Re-calculating," _the voice sounded.

"What? You said right!" Jeff screamed at the GPS again.

"Jeff, clam down! It can't hear you."

"Well, it lied to me," Jeff pouted. "Then it yelled at me."

"Yes, what an evil devil," Nick said, sarcastically.

"Well if you could've told me which one," Jeff mumbled.

"There _were _two, Jeff. Can you really blame me? Or the GPS for that matter?"

"Shut up, Nick," Jeff mumbled, but he was smiling and holding back a laugh as he U-turned and went back to try again.


	45. Two Guns

45. Two Guns

Jeff tensed as he heard footsteps coming up his stairs. His whole family was out of town, and he was by himself for the weekend. It was about 11:00 pm, and he was sitting in a sort of living room that was upstairs. As the footsteps got louder, Jeff jumped off the couch and ran to the closet in the room.

_"Weapon, weapon, weapon," _he chanted in his head. Looking for anything that could serve as such, Jeff grabbed a phone book.

He hid behind the door as it slowly opened, his heart pounding. Then, he jumped out and brought the phone book down on the intruder's back, who grunted in surprise.

_"Jeff," _a voice choked out. "It's me."

"Nick?" Jeff froze from where he was about go bring the phone down again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Besides having you break my ribs?" Nick groaned.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were a robber or something!"

"Wait, that wasn't just a joke? You didn't know it was me, and just hit me to be funny? You actually thought I was an intruder?'

Jeff nodded.

"Then why in the hell would you try to attack an "intruder" with a phone book? Didn't you say your dad had his shotguns in that closet?"

"Yeah," Jeff mumbled.

"So you chose a _phone book_ over two guns to use as a weapon against a potentially dangerous intruder?"

"I don't like guns," Jeff muttered, turning pink.

"You are not allowed to stay home alone again," Nick teased. "If your choice of weapon, with guns as an option, was a _phone book_. A phone book, Jeff? Really?'

"Well, I could've knocked them down," Jeff said, defensively.

"You didn't even knock me down!"

"Well…I-you suck," Jeff whined.

"Just trying to protect you," Nick said, cheerfully.

"Well maybe you'll just have to stay here with me; I mean, if I'm incapable of protecting myself…" Jeff said, almost seductively.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Nick whispered, sauntering towards the bed to join his boyfriend.


	46. Drop

46. Drop

Jayme looked over when he heard "Moves Like Jagger" buzz from his brother's phone across the room.

Jayme though, before getting up to see who was calling his brother. Jeff was currently sleeping off the flu in his room, and Jayme thought it was best to let him sleep.

It was Nick.

_"I guess I know him enough to answer it," _Jayme thought to himself, hesitantly.

"Hello?" Jayme said into the phone.

"J-Jeff?"

Jayme's heart stopped when he heard the fear and tears in Nick's voice.

"N-no, it's Jayme. Is everything ok?"

"Oh-oh….Um, no. No, everything's not ok. Is Jeff there?"

Jayme couldn't stand to hear how small Nick's voice sounded.

"He's sick. But I can-"

"No, no. Don't wake him up. I'll-I'll be fine."

"Where are you?"

"I'm ok, Jayme."

"No, you're not. Where are you?"

"In the alley between Pine and East Crescent," Nick mumbled.

Massive warning signs went off in Jayme's head.

"Can you get out of the alley?"

"No, I can't. My leg…"

"Ok, ok. Stay put. I'll be right there."

"You can't drive!"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Jayme, don't-"

"Nick. I'll be right there."

"Thank you," Nick whispered. Jayme's heart broke as he hung up the phone.

_"I've had my permit for eight months. I could get my license in four. I haven't crashed yet; and, really, what does having Jeff or my mom sit next to me change? If I'm gonna crash into a tree, I'd do it with or without them. But then again, if I'm caught, I'd be screwed. Oh well; My brother's boyfriend's in trouble. No…my friend is in trouble."_

Jayme climbed into the car, keys in hand. He wasn't lying to himself; he was an excellent driver. Although his heart was beating out of his chest, he drove smoothly, and didn't attract any cop's attention.

As he approached Pine Street, he pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out of the car. He ran to the alley.

"Nick?" Jayme said, running into the alley.

"Hey," Nick whispered from where he was leaning against the wall. "Thank you for coming. Sorry about this."

His shirt was ripped almost in half, and his leg looked bent and purple.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'd come. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just my leg…" Nick mumbled.

What happened?" Jayme asked, kneeling next to his brother's boyfriend.

"Nothing," Nick answered.

"Did you just sprout all the bruises on your chest, then?"

"Just drop it, Jayme."

"No. As I'm sure Jeff has told you, I am exceedingly annoying and stubborn. Now tell me what happened."

"Just…just these guys…can we drop it now?"

"No, but we can get you to the car."

Jayme helped Nick stand up on one foot.

"How do you wanna do this?" Jayme asked.

"I can just hop," Nick said.

Jayme nodded and Nick threw his arm around him.

As it turned out, Jayme basically dragged/carried Nick to the car. He was obviously disoriented.

"Hey, Nick?" Please tell me what happened."

"I don't really know," Nick mumbled, tears coming to his eyes,

_"Shit."_

"Hey, ok. It's ok. Just start from where you remember."

"I was just walking…and then these guys…they said it was my fault."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Trust me, I've gone through this with Jeff. I will not let you walk away from this thinking it's your fault."

"I just…why did this happen?" Nick asked, his voice cracking.

"I'll never understand why shit like this happens, Nick. It sucks. And I'm so sorry."

Nick began to actually cry then.

"I'm –I'm sorry," he gasped between sobs. "You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Hey, it's ok. You would've done the same for me," Jayme said, sincerely.

He, at first awkwardly, and then comfortably, rubbed Nick's back as he cried, for once happy about his practice comforting his big brother.

He noticed Nick's eyes closing.

"Hey, do you feel ok?"

"Yeah," Nick mumbled. "Just tired, I guess."

"Well, I don't think you should sleep right now. I don't mean to be all cliché, but can you wait a little until we find out if sleeping will put you in a coma or not?

Nick let out a choked laugh, and his eyes cracked open again.

"So, as a normal human being, I would insist that I drive you to the hospital. But I don't have an actual license, and, therefore, could potentially bash into a tree. So that would be seen as the inhumane thing to do," Jayme said, smiling. "So, instead, we're gonna drop by really fast, and I'll get Jeff to wake up long enough to hop in the car, and then can we go to your house? And you're mom can decide what to do?"

"Yeah…yeah we can. And I don't need to go to the hospital. Plus we shouldn't wake Jeff up if he's sick."

"Yeah, you do," Jayme said. "If not for the very apparent head injury you have, then for your leg."

Nick sighed, but didn't protest.

And trust me," Jayme laughed. "Jeff 'll kill both of us if we don't get him."

"Ok," Nick mumbled.

"Thanks Jayme," Nick mumbled, sleepily. "You're a great friend, and you really helped."

"That's why I didn't 'drop it," Jayme said, smiling.


	47. Dirt

47. Dirt

Jeff had just finished a particularly intense soccer game; he was on the ground many times. Nick cringed as Jeff wiped his muddy hand across his forehead, wiping away sweat.

"Something wrong, there, Nicky?" Jeff asked, knowing very well that there was.

"Yeah…you're dirty."

"It's just dirt, Nick. It's healthy, see?"

Jeff wiped his hand on his cheeks, leaving brown streaks.

"Eeew, just stay away from me until you've showered," Nick warned.

"You mean don't do this?"

Jeff leaned over and grabbed Nick's face with his muddy hands. Nick looked as though he was going to protest, but stopped as Jeff pressed their lips together. Not only had Jeff's hands transferred dirt, but his already muddy forehead and cheeks hadn't helped things when the two boys were pressed close.

As they broke apart, Jeff asked, sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I get some dirt on your face?"

"Maybe. But I don't care."

Nick initiated the long kiss this time, ignoring the dirt and mud smudging all over his face.

"What happened to your hate of filth?" Jeff whispered into his ear.

"I like it when _you're _dirty," Nick whispered back.


	48. Young

48. Young

"I'm baaaaack," Jeff yelled, slamming the door behind him as he entered the room that he and Nick shared.

Nick, reading his biology textbook, just nodded.

"Don't you wanna know how the concert was?" Jeff asked, still high off of the excitement and fun that pop-rock concerts in New York City gave off.

"Sure," Nick mumbled, not even bringing his eyes up.

"It was so cool!" Jeff began. "First they played that song, ya' know the really popular one? And it was so cool, and everyone sang along! And being in New York City again was so awesome!"

"Mhhhm," Nick hummed.

"And then after we got to meet and greet the band and it was so much fun! You should have come!"

"That's nice," Nick muttered, turning pages.

Jeff's got a mischievous look in his eyes before continuing, "And then, this gorilla came rampaging through the building and set half of it on fire."

"Cool," Nick said, his eyes still focused on the text book.

"And then, after, me and this other guy whored ourselves out on the street to make enough money to buy fake IDs so we could get wasted off our asses at some club."

"That's nice."

"You haven't been listening to a word I said!" Jeff whined.

"Yes I have," Nick said.

"Fine, what did I say?"

"Uuum, the concert was cool, they played their popular song, the crowd was good, you liked being in New York City, a gorilla set fire to a building, and if the whole theatre thing doesn't work out then you have a promising career in prostitution ahead of you."

Jeff smiled.

"Well, I underestimated you, sir," Jeff said, fake saluting his boyfriend.

Of course you did! Anyway, I just love listening to you rant about going out to concerts and whoring yourself out on the street!" Nick said sarcastically.

Jeff jumped on the bed and snuggled close to Nick before saying, "Well, you're only young once."


	49. Preservatives

49. Preservatives

"I'm not eating that, Jeff."

"Come on," Jeff taunted, smirking and holding a can of spray cheese. The two of them were sitting on the floor of their room.

"I lived off this crap for years!"

"Well, I, unlike you, do not enjoy melted plastic died orange an put in a spray-able form."

"It's yummy," Jeff said in a sing-song voice before spraying some in his mouth.

"That is disgusting!"

"No it's not; try it!" Jeff said, crawling over and straddling his boyfriend, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Jeff, I am not-"

Nick's words were cut off as Jeff sprayed cheese on his face, barely getting any in his mouth.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Nick growled playfully before grabbing the can out of Jeff's hand. He squirted some on Jeff's head. On his perfect hair.

"Nicky!" Jeff screeched. "This stuff will die my hair orange!"

"I think it'd be a good color for you," Nick joked.

"Haha," Jeff said, happily annoyed.

"So will you stop eating that crap now?"

Jeff grabbed the can and sprayed some in his mouth.

"Nope! It's _sooooo _good!"

"How do eat such artificial shit and stay so god-damn in shape?" Nick asked.

"Well you know all the preservatives in this "shit?"

"Yeah."

"They _'preserve' _my perfect body," Jeff said, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, you're so funny, Jeffery. Please continue."

"It's all in the preservatives, Nicky," Jeff laughed.


	50. Breaking the Rules

50. Breaking the Rules

Jeff opened the door cautiously and called out before motioning Nick inside.

"We're good," he said, throwing open his front door and pulling his boyfriend inside.

"Jayme, you here?" he yelled up the stairs. Receiving no response, he assumed his brother was at football practice.

"So what do you wanna do?" Jeff asked Nick. "We have at least four or five hours before my parents come home, and Jayme doesn't seem to be here, so…"

"Let's make smoothies!"

Jeff looked uncertain when he mumbled, "We're not supposed to use the blender."

"Says who?"

"My dad just doesn't really like us-"

"Your dad doesn't like it when you use the blender? Let's go then!" Nick said excitedly, bounding towards the kitchen. "We're gonna break some massive rules today, Jeff, and you're gonna love it!"

"But my dad…" Jeff protested weakly, following his excited boyfriend.

"Isn't here!" Nick said excitedly. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, and we're gonna raise some invisible hell! Now, what else are you not supposed to do?"

"Walk around the house in shoes," Jeff said, smiling down at his and Nick's sneakers still securely on their feet.

"Check!" Nick said. "Next?"

"Sing or dance in the house," Jeff said, getting excited himself.

Nick pulled his ipod out of his pocket and turned his "Screw the World" playlist, which consisted of pop-rock songs he listened to so as to be annoying as possible, on repeat. "Love Like Woe" began blaring through his speakers.

_"__I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable! But I'm finding out love's unreliable ."_Nick began, jumping around and motioning Jeff to join him.

Jeff joined Nick at the chorus, dancing at a much more intricate pace than Nick, but keeping him involved nonetheless.

"What else?" Nick yelled above the music.

"It was never actually addressed, but I think having intimate relations in the house would be frowned upon!" Jeff shouted, raising his eyebrows seductively.

"Done." Nick said, turning off the music and grabbing Jeff's hand to run upstairs, all thoughts of smoothies gone.

"And Jayme's not here so I have the room to myself," Jeff said, already pulling his shirt over his head as he ran up the stairs; Nick did the same.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Nick turned and gently pushed Jeff against the wall; their lips came together immediately and a passionate make out session was underway. Still kissing, the pair made their way to Jeff and Jayme's shared room. When they reached the door, Jeff, his eyes closed in pleasure, reached out and turned the knob. It just so happened that the nearest bed was Jayme's. Not even thinking, Jeff fell on top of Nick, pushing them both back onto Jayme's bed.

_"Uuuumph," _a startled, sleepy voice groaned.

The pair passionately making out only stopped when they felt something next to them shoot up and scream.

"What the fuck, guys?"

The shirtless boys quickly pulled apart.

"Jayme!" Jeff squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Besides being emotionally scared?" Jayme asked, covering his eyes with his hands. "I was napping! And put a shirt on for God's sake!"

"Hey, it could be worse," Nick laughed.

Jayme was about to ask what he meant, but upon seeing the humorous glance the two boys shared, understood immediately.

"There are some things a little brother should never have to see," Jayme mumbled before running out of the room.

"Please stay off my bed!" He called behind him.

"Fair enough," Jeff whispered, pulling Nick in close and moving to Jeff's bed.

"We have to break the rules more often," Jeff murmured, engrossed in a kiss.

"Told you it was fun," Nick whispered back, the two boys only remotely worried that they had scarred a fifteen year old boy for life.


	51. Sport

51. Sport

"Dad-No, I just don't want to play anymore!" Jeff almost yelled. He was home for the weekend, but wasn't planning on staying. Nick was waiting in the car. He was there to pick up Jayme and have the horrible but inevitable conversation about his decision to quit soccer. Somehow, it was taking place in the front yard.

"You're gonna give up the only sport you fucking play?" Mr. Sterling yelled.

"It's not the only sport I do…" Jeff mumbled, backing away from his angry father.

"Well you certainly don't play football!"

"I dance," Jeff mumbled, almost unintelligibly.

"That's not a sport," Mr. Sterling growled. "Dancing around like a fucking fairy-"

"Actually, it is!"

Both Jeff and Mr. Sterling whipped their heads around to see Nick, standing nonchalantly.

"Nick get back in the car," Jeff hissed.

Nick ignored Jeff and continued, "Look it up! It is a sport. Dance is a sport."

"What are you-" Mr. Sterling began, only to be cut off by a loud and insistent Jeff.

"And, honestly, it takes much more skill than you'll ever have. He can do a fucking 360 from standing still!" Nick said, rather loudly.

"C'mon, Jeff-y! Show him!" Nick insisted.

"Nick, leave it. Now." Jeff said, his voice quite.

"So this kid's a lying fag like you?" Mr. Sterling growled, his face mocking.

Jeff's eyes turned cold and he promptly stood up straight, took a deep breath, and jumped into the air, his body contorting; he landed on his feet, and shot his dad a look.

"It's a sport," is all he said, before grabbing Nick's hand and going to the car, finding Jayme waiting there.

"That was _awesome_," Nick exclaimed.


	52. Old

52. Old

FOLLOW UP TO DRABBLE 45, "TWO GUNS"

Nick and Jeff made out for a while, still laying on Jeff's bed. But something Jeff had said was replaying in Nick's head over and over.

_"I don't like guns."_

It wasn't what he said so much as how he said it- filled with so much emotion. Like he was almost ashamed of it. And what would make him so scared of them that he wouldn't even use one to protect himself in a potentially life-threatening situation?

"Hey, Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

Nick swallowed before asking, "Is there a reason you don't like guns so much?"

Nick could hear Jeff stiffen at the question.

"I just…I just don't like them," Jeff answered hastily.

"Ok," Nick said, though it was apparently suspicious. He didn't want to pressure, Jeff, though, so he didn't push.

However, as they sat in silence for a few minutes, Nick suddenly felt wetness on his arm from where Jeff was leaning against it.

"Jeff? Jeff, honey, why are you crying?

"I'm not. I'm…I'm yawning."

But his voice gave him away. It was choked and quite, filled with emotion.

"Honey, I'm not that stupid. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's stupid," Jeff answered, turning his head away.

"Is it the whole gun thing? Cuz I'm so sorry I asked; I shouldn't have pried."

"It's such a stupid reason. It's honestly such an old excuse; I should be over it by now."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure whatever it is makes sense."

"Just…when I was little, probably twelve or thirteen, there was just this think…with my dad of course," Jeff said, quietly and hesitantly.

"What happened, honey?"

"He just…he took me hunting with him as a last attempt to turn me straight…and he confronted me about it when he was holding the gun. And I-I wouldn't tell him I wasn't gay…and he threatened to shoot me," Jeff choked out.

"Oh, Jeff," Nick mumbled, his heart breaking. That's not a stupid reason at all, baby. That's horrible, and I'm so sorry that happened. You have every right to hate guns, Jeff."

"I just…It's so old…and I just wanna get over it, ya' know."

"I don't know if you ever will, Jeff. That'd be classified as a "traumatic experience'," Nick said, trying to add a little bit of humor into the sad conversation. Jeff smiled, but only slightly.

"Hey, Jeff, don't cry. Yeah, maybe old things will come back to haunt you every now and then, but we can make new things. New things that will erase the old."

Jeff looked up at Nick, the tears slowing down.

"Thank you, Nicky," Jeff mumbled, settling back in Nick's arms again.

"I love you, Jeff."

"Love you too."


	53. Desecrate

53. Desecrate

"Jeff, we have class in five minutes. Let's go," Nick said, pulling a comb through his hair while attempting to shove a granola bar in his mouth for breakfast.

"Hang on," Jeff mumbled. "Let me finish the page."

"I still don't get how you wake up early to _read,_" Nick mumbled. "Don't get me wrong, I love reading, but I can barely wake up to get to class."

"Nicky, this is _Hunger Games_ we're talking about! I can't stop; I have a serious problem."

"Well I just read it all in one night; it's not my fault you're a slow reader. Now let's go! We're gonna be late."

"Ok, ok," Jeff mumbled. Then, he tore his eyes from the book, folded over the page, and put it on the desk.

"What did you just do?" Nick asked, his face completely serious.

"What do you mean? I'm ready to go; you told me we were gonna be late!"

"Well, just because we're gonna be late doesn't mean you can _desecrate _poor, innocent books!"

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, thoroughly confused.

Nick grabbed the book off the desk and flipped to the folded page. He unfolded it and held it in the air.

"This, Jeffery! This complete ant utter vandalism! How could you fold a page like this?"

"It's like a bookmark!" Jeff squeaked.

"It is desecration!"


	54. Tower

54. Tower

"Nick…I just don't think I can go out with you."

Jeff physically flinched at the heartbreaking look that appeared on Nick's face. However, it only lasted for a few seconds before Nick was able to go into acting-mode and put a quite convincing fake smile on his face.

"Oh…ok." Nick turned and walked away, leaving an emotionally distraught Jeff.

"Wait! Nicky, I…"

"No, it's ok. I get it. I probably have to slay a dragon first? Rescue out of a tower or something?" Nick attempted to joke.

Jeff mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I just…well that was actually horribly accurate."

"What your fricking Rapunzel now?" Nick asked, his smiling mask cracking slightly into a hurt look.

"My dad could be easily compared to a dragon," Jeff whispered.

"Your dad…your dad isn't the understanding type?" Nick asked, slowly starting to piece together some of the random bruises and how Jeff was always so upset after coming back from a weekend.

"You could say that," Jeff mumbled.

Nick completely abandoned any hurt he had been feeling over being rejected, and it quickly turned into concern.

"Jeff…he never…well it's not really bad, right?"

"I can't say it's good," Jeff said, eyes averted. "But, Nicky…I don't want you to have to get involved. That's why I can't say yes. Even though going out with you would make me the happiest I've probably ever been, I can't say yes."

Tears sprung to Jeff's eyes, which quickly caused the same to happen to Nick.

"Jeffery, I promise that I will get involved if your dad is doing anything to hurt you. Whether I'm your boyfriend, your friend, or your worst enemy, I'll always stick up for you anyway. So, if it really would make you as happy as it would make me, why don't I do it as your boyfriend?"

Jeff could form no words to express what he was feeling. The first time that anyone had ever shown any sort of compassion or caring for him. The first time he had felt any compassion or caring for someone else. So, he simply ran into Nick's arms and embraced him.

"Yes," Jeff whispered, his head buried in Nick's shoulder.


	55. Need

55. Need

Jayme walked out of the DMV with a very convincing frown of his face, holding something behind his back.

"Well?" Nick asked, as he approached the car he and Nick were both waiting in.

"Let's just go," Jayme mumbled.

"Oh, Jayme-" Nick began, but was cut off by Jeff.

"Don't believe the little liar; he's quite the actor when he wants to be. Let's see the license, Jay-Jay."

Jayme's face broke out in a smile as he pulled the thin piece of plastic out of from behind his back and flashed it to Jeff and Nick.

"Easy-peasy!"

"Way to go buddy!" Jeff exclaimed. "We're proud of you!"

Wow, you are a pretty good actor," Nick agreed, smiling. "Good job on your license, though."

"Thanks!"

"So, we're kind of kidnapping you now," Jeff explained. "But you're driving."

Jayme beamed as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Where to?"

"My house," Nick said.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, Jay-Jay!"

"Fine," Jayme mumbled, a smile still on his face.

When they pulled up to Nick's house, Jeff and Jayme jumped out.

"Wait thirty seconds, then come in."

Jayme shook his head in amazement as Jeff and Nick ran inside. He counted to thirty in his head and then made his way after them. He cautiously opened the door, and was met with a flashing of lights and scraps of colored paper thrown in his face.

"Yay!" Jeff yelled, skipping in circles around his surprised brother, continuing to throw confetti.

"It was his idea," Nick said, pointing and looking at his boyfriend like he was crazy."

Jayme laughed and tackled Jeff in a hug; they both landed on the floor.

"Congrats, Jayme," Jeff said again.

"Thanks, bro."

"Come on," Nick said, motioning for the pair of crazy brothers to follow him. "I have food."

"Oooh food's yummy," Jayme said peppily, jumping up and pulling Jeff to his feet.

After Jeff, Jayme, and Nick had all shoved their faces with junk food and cake, they found themselves on the couch watching re-runs of _Full House_.

"So what are you most excited about?" Nick asked Jayme.

"Well, ya' know I'm not really excited for the reason most teenagers would be…it's not so I can drive to the mall or the movies…it's to fill that need for freedom. The need to escape sometimes. The need to be able to get away from it all, ya' know."

"I know, Jay-Jay. I felt the same way," Jeff sympathized.

"But you should also just enjoy being able to do donuts in empty parking lots!" Nick chimed in, throwing M&Ms at the pair of brothers and laughing.


	56. Biohazard

56. Biohazard

"Hey guys," Jayme yelled out, walking by Nick and Jeff on the way to his room. Mr. and Mrs. Sterling were both away at work, and the three boys were taking advantage of the empty house.

"Hey!" Nick shouted back. "What's up?  
>"Not much…"<p>

"Well come watch with us!" Jeff insisted, clearing a spot for his brother on the couch.

"No, I'm good."

"Why, got a hot date?" Nick teased.

"Maybe," Jayme joked.

"Well then come watch!" Jeff insisted. Jayme sighed and reluctantly made his way to the couch, pulling his sleeve further and further down his arm.

"JAYME ADAM STERLING! WHAT IS ON YOUR ARM?"

"For your sake more than ours, please tell me that is _not _a tattoo!" Nick joined in with Jeff, staring at Jayme with a very parental look on his face.

Jayme made a break for it, only to have his arm grabbed by his brother and pulled back. Nick and Jeff just stared at Jayme.

"-Well…it is," Jayme mumbled.

"Jayme, do you know how stupid that is? You could get AIDS! That will _never _go away! There could be infection! It's practically a fucking biohazard!"

"Except for the fact that it washes off," Jayme mumbled, a crazed smile taking over his face before he ripped his arm out of Jeff's grasp and sprinted away.

"Do you want to kill him?" Nick asked. "Or should I?"

"Well, as his brother, I think I get first dibs," Jeff yelled, before sprinting after his brother.

"You guys should have seen your _faces!"_ Jayme exclaimed, jumping over the couch to escape the wrath of two, outsmarted eighteen year olds.


	57. Sacrificial

57. Sacrificial

"Jeff, for God's sake, you have to get rid of some stuff," Nick exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He had made the mistake of helping Jeff clean out his closet, which, though impeccably neat, was filled with clothes he barely wore.

"But that was my favorite shirt!" Jeff said, his eyes wide.

"When you were nine."

"But still…" Jeff whined.

"Fine," Nick groaned, throwing it into the growing "keep" pile.

"Jeffery…from what I've counted so far, you own fourteen hoodies." Nick said, finding it too obsessive to be funny. "Why?"

"Cuz I like them," Jeff said, defensively.

"Jeff, I'm sorry, but we may need to sacrifice some of them to the 'convince Nick Jeff isn't obsessive' cause."

"Haha, very funny," Jeff mumbled, snatching the yellow hoodie Nick was trying to get into the "give away" pile.

"Don't mess with my hoodies."


	58. A Kick in the Head

**Warning: Mention of drugs, but no graphic description of use or anything**

**Enjoy and review=)))))**

58. Kick in the Head

"Nicky what the fuck are these?"

Nick's face went white when he looked up from his textbook to see his boyfriend, standing angrily in the bathroom doorway and holding up a small bottle of pills.

"Theyre-uuum-they're-"

"THEY'RE WHAT, NICKY?" Jeff screamed, his face contorted in disappointment and anger. "Cuz they look a hell of a lot like Ritalin! But that can't possibly be right, because the Nick I know would never be so stupid as to use the drug we've had countless assemblies on and about how it's extremely addictive! Right?"

"I-Jeff, I-"

"Just tell me I'm wrong," Jeff pleaded. "And if I'm not, tell me why?"

"I-I just needed the extra kick. To do all my school work," Nick gasped out through forming tears.

"No, what you need is a kick to the fucking head for being so stupid!"

Jeff visibly forced himself to calm down before walking over to his crying boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Nicky. But why did you do this? Really? And how long?"

"Just-just a couple times," Nick sniffled.

"Why? How?" Jeff asked, disbelief in his eyes.

"I-my mom spends everything to send me here. And I need to get a scholarship. I need to-to do perfect so I can get a scholarship, and that kid Joey was talking about how it helped…and…I'm so sorry, Jeff."

Jeff allowed Nick to bury into his shoulder and spoke quietly.

"You don't need drugs to get As, Nicky. You've always done well, and any college would be privileged to have you. But not if you fall in with drugs! Please, Nicky. Can you please stop doing something that's so stupid before it's too late?"

Nick nodded, still curled into Jeff.

"I-I'm sorry," Nick sputtered again,

"I can't tell you it's ok, Nicky. But I can help you make things ok again," Jeff said, returning Nick's embrace and meaning every word he said.

"I don't deserve you, Jeff," Nick mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too baby."


	59. No Way Out

59. No Way Out You had no choice but to actually think about your life; about how screwed up it was. About how bad things were to actually be locked in a closet. When there was no way out you had a lot of time to think. *** Flashback*** "Please guys…I have to pick up my brother-" Jeff begged, slowly edging away from the two football players. "So you can make him a fag too? I don't think so!" He and his buddy high-fived and laughed at this. Jeff took the opportunity to run like hell. He didn't get very far before being grabbed from behind by the hood of his hoodie. Before he knew it his arms were being pinned behind his back and he was being forced into the janitor closet, the door locking behind him. "Have fun fag!" He heard the mocking laughter slowly fade as he was left completely alone. ***End*** "Things would be so much easier if I could just…no, Jeff. Don't let them change you." Jeff argued with himself inside his head. He let out a frustrated moan as tears began to leak down his face. "Don't let them do this to you!" It was, in Jeff's mind, that when he cried, they won. So, he spent the hours, before someone stumbled upon him, fighting tears, no way out of the emotionally scarring room. 


	60. Desert

60. Desert

"Ok, so you're stuck on a desert island, and you can only take three things. What are they?" Nick asked Jeff.

"That's a really hard one!" Jeff complained. "Fine…uuum, I would take my sweatshirts, a shit load of apple juice, and my i-pod."

"Jeff," Nick said, shaking his head. "Not one of those things makes any sense."

"Why not?"

"Ok, sweatshirt, Jeff? Really? In the desert?"

"I like sweatshirts!" Jeff squeaked.

"Deserts are really hot!"

"But. I like sweatshirts," Jeff repeated.

"Ok, fine. Even if you don't die of being over-heated, you'll die of dehydration."

"I'm bringing apple juice," Jeff argued.

"But the only apple juice you like is filled with sugar, and will not hydrate you very well! Why wouldn't you bring water?"

"Water is so boring," Jeff moaned.

Nick just shook his head and asked, "How is your i-pod gonna keep you alive, Jeffery? Please explain."

"Well, what would you take?" Jeff asked accusingly.

"I would take water and food to stay alive. A knife to hunt the rabid snakes and ferocious beasts!"

Jeff began laughing along with Nick.

"And, to fulfill all emotional needs, I would bring you!"

Jeff smiled.

"Well that's incredibly sweet, Nicky," Jeff said, snuggling further into his boyfriend.

Suddenly, he popped up.

"Wait, so I should know that if your ever banished to a desert island, you would drag me with you?"

"Yep!" Nick said perkily.

"How sweet," Jeff mumbled, only half sarcastically, before relaxing again.

"Love you, Nicky."

"Love you too, desert-buddy."


	61. Fairy Tale

61. Fairy Tale

Their trick-or-treating plan was flawless. Because Nick had just turned eighteen, he could stay out past curfew. This also meant that he could "chaperone" other kids. Like, much to his chagrin, Jeff.

"I turn eighteen in two weeks!" Jeff complained.

"Stop whining, little child," Nick joked, patting his head like he was two. "I'll make sure no monsters scare you on Halloween."

"Shut up Nicky," Jeff mumbled.

"Hey, don't talk to your older, wiser chaperone like that!"

"Fine," Jeff answered. "Kindly shut the fuck up, Nicky."

"That's better, " Nick joked.

Jayme was going to trick-or-treat with his friend until curfew, and then he would meet up with Nick and Jeff so he could stay out later. Planning to meet on the corner of Heather Court and Powell Street, Jeff and Nick were going to strike their master plan then. Well, not so much a master plan as simply scaring the shit out of a certain fifteen year old boy.

Jeff and Nick were waiting at the corner five minutes before they were supposed to, completely hidden in the bushes. They saw Jayme approaching and stopped their hushed conversation, crouching to spring up. As Jayme walked a little bit past them to sit on the near-by brick wall, Jeff sprung up and jumped on his back. Jayme screamed and flung himself around, throwing Jeff off him in the process. Jeff had a creepily smiling mask on his face and was covered in fake blood. Jayme screamed again and turned to run, but slammed into Nick who was wearing a similar mask. Jayme, eventually coming to his senses, grabbed the mask of Nick and then Jeff, glaring as the two began hysterically laughing.

"What the fuck?" Jayme gasped, still breathing hard. "Your costumes are actually scary!"

"What did you expect?" Nick asked, laughing. "Fairy-tale characters?"

"Yeah, Jay-Jay, we may be gay, but we can still wear terrifying Halloween costumes and make you scream like a little girl!"

"Let's just go get candy," Jayme laughed, taking the whole joke good-naturedly.

As they walked down the street towards the first house, Jayme took his little, personal revenge.

"For the record, I think you guys would have looked quite beautiful as fairy-tale princesses!"


	62. Voodoo

62. Voodoo

"Let's go, Jeff. You promised."

"What? I promised what?" Jeff asked, still lying in bed having woken up twenty minutes before.

"You promised you'd help me with my science project!" Nick reminded him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed.

"Hey," Jeff complained.

"Oh, shut up. You've been awake for like an hour you're just too lazy to get out of bed."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Nick while pulling on a pair of jeans. He followed Nick out of the room.

"So, what are we gonna do? Use some type of voodoo magic," Jeff asked jokingly, waving his arms around like a magician.

"Yeah, Jeff. My experiment is gonna be to turn you into a frog using voodoo. Excited?" Nick obviously joked.

"Yeah!" Jess said perkily. "Cuz afterwards you have to kiss me to turn me back into a human."

"Deal," Nick said, smiling.

"Well are you sure your remember what to do?" Jeff asked, innocently. "Shouldn't we practice first?"

Nick smiled and Jeff brought his lips to his, hands around Nick's shoulders.

"So now we're all set to reverse any sort of voodoo spell you can throw at me," Jeff assured Nick, still staring into his eyes.


	63. Do Not Disturb

63. Do Not Disturb

Nick walked into Jeff's living room to find him sitting on the couch staring intently into space,

"Jeff, what are you doing?"  
>"Ssssssh," Jeff hissed.<p>

"Jeff-what are you _doing?"_

Jeff sighed and answered, "Jayme was up there. With a girl, And he asked me 'not to disturb him. He just left to walk her home."

"And?"

"Well, I have to know what went on!"

"No, Jeff, you don't. Do not disturb means do not disturb, as in do not ask either."

"But he was with a _girl!_"

"So maybe he has his first girlfriend."

"But he's fifteen!"

"Jeff, we were sixteen when we got together. It's only one year."

"Yeah, a whole year! That's a year that he hasn't had to mature or learn about sex and stuff."  
>"Sex?" Nick asked, incredulous. "Jeff, he wasn't having sex up there! He was probably doing homework or something. At the most, they made out a little and that's if that girl is actually his girlfriend. They could only be friends."<p>

"He wouldn't have said 'do not disturb' if they were just friends!"  
>"You guys realize that I heard most of that conversation, right?" Jayme asked from where he was standing in the doorway.<p>

"Jayme! What were you doing up-"

"Jeff, don't start," Nick warned, clamping a hand over his boyfriend's mouth.

"Mother," Jeff said jokingly to Jeff. "I promise I wasn't doing anything that you would find unsatisfactory. Now calm down."

"Well then why did you not want to be disturbed?" Jeff asked, tearing Nick's hand off his mouth.

Jayme winked seductively and ran up the stairs, leaving Jeff ranting frantically to Nick.

"I told you! What if-"

Nick clamped his hand over Jeff's mouth again.

"Thanks Jayme, that was very helpful!" He called sarcastically up the stairs.

"No problem!" Jayme called back.


	64. City

**slight warning for a tiny bit of sexual content? Nothing at all graphic or farther than making out.**

64. City

"I wanna go to school in the city," Nick randomly declared one day while he and Jeff were doing their homework.

"But-but you hate the city!" Jeff said, surprised.

"No I don't," Nick argued. "It just took some getting used to."

"Well, I wanna go to school in the city too," Jeff said, his eyes growing wide in excitement.

"I know," Nick said, smiling.

"We can live together!"  
>"I know!" Nick repeated. "And, even if we don't take the same classes, we can still see each other <em>all <em>the time!"

"I really can't wait!" Jeff said, excitedly grabbing Nick's hand.

"And then," Nick said, seductively, "We can do this every night."

Nick leaned in slowly and pushed Jeff back onto the bed so he was lying on his back. He brought their lips together and let Jeff's tongue into his mouth. He brought his hands under Jeff's shirt and wrapped his arms around his bare skin, moaning in pleasure.

After nearly running out of air, the two pulled their lips apart, but remained intertwined.

"And then, in the city," Nick whispered in Jeff's ear. "We can get married."

Jeff continued the thought, "And we can be happy forever." The two shared one more kiss before laying in each other's arms, eventually falling asleep.


	65. Horrific

65. Horrific

"Hello?" Nick asked, answering the phone.

"Nicky," he heard a choked, heart-breaking voice almost whisper from the other end of the phone. Nick stiffened. He knew there was only one person who dared to call him Nicky and get away with it without the possibility of having their head chopped off.

"Jeff? Jeff, where are you? Are you ok?"

"Hospital…" Jeff said in the same cut-off voice.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked frantically in the phone.

"Not me…."

"Who? Jeff, who?"

"Jayme," Jeff sobbed.

"How?" Nick asked, his heart beating faster and faster.

"He was climbing trees…I always told him not to climb trees," Jeff whispered.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Nick said, already pulling on his shoes and running out the door.

"Nicky…I'm scared."

"I'll be right there!" Nicky promised.

"…thank you…" he heard the small voice mumble before hanging up the phone.

Nick sped down the empty roads, arriving at the hospital in less than eight minutes.

He ran inside and asked, "Jayme Sterling?"

"Are you family?" the secretary asked, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Yes," Nick answered, not missing a beat.

"Room 202 on the second floor."

Nick quickly nodded thanks before running to the elevator and sliding in right as the doors closed. The "2" button had already been pushed, so, as soon as the doors opened he jumped out. Luckily, room 202 was close to the elevator.

He forced himself to slow down and knock on the door.

"Nicky?" he heard Jeff ask. The door was pulled open and Nick saw Jeff, red, puffy eyes and all. He opened his arms and allowed Jeff to throw himself into them; Nick needed the hug as much as Jeff did.

When they pulled apart, Jeff pulled Nick into the room. Nick immediately spotted Jayme lying in the hospital bed, a bandage on his head. His eyes were closed and he looked incredibly tiny.

"Oh, Jayme," Nick mumbled. Then, he saw Mrs. Sterling in the chair in the corner. He wasn't surprised to see that Mr. Sterling was absent; he was probably at some business meeting.

"Will he be ok?" Nick whispered to Jeff.

Jeff's mom answered, "We don't know yet," she whispered. "It could go either way.

Jeff buried his head in Nick's shoulder. It was the most horrific feeling. Not knowing what would happen. Would he wake up perfectly normal? Would he wake up and not remember anything? The two boys could only sit and stare at the small form lying in the bed.

Until, suddenly, the brunette boy's eyes popped open.

"Jeff?" he mumbled, reaching his arm out blindly.

"Thank God," Jeff whispered, running over to take Jayme's bed. Mrs. Sterling followed close behind.

"I'm here, Jay-Jay. Are you ok?"

"'Think so," he mumbled. "Head hurts."

"Yeah, you kinda fell out of a tree."

Nick chimed in, "For the record, you are no loner allowed to come within ten feet of any tree."

"Nick?" Jayme stated more than asked.

"How you feeling?" Nick asked.

"Well…ya' know, a little like I fell out of a tree and am in the hospital."

The whole room sighed. The horrific feeling was gone; Jayme was back to being a smart ass and everyone was able able to breathe again.


	66. Snow

66. Snow

"Let's go, Jeff!" Nick said, excitedly pulling snow pants and boots on his feet.

"What?" Jeff asked, sitting in bed and reading a book.

"It's snowing!"

"And?"

"And, we're making a snowman!"

"Really?" Jeff asked, shaking his head.

"Uuum, yeah! Snowmen are the frickin bomb!"

"Ok…?" Jeff agreed, hesitantly.

"Well, come one! Get ready!"

"Ok, ok hang on! Gosh, does someone turn into a two year old at the slightest visual sighting of snow?" Jeff teased.

"Well, it doesn't snow where I live," Nick whined. "The only time I get to see it is if it snows while I'm at Dalton."

"Fair enough," Jeff said, hopping off the bed and rummaging through a pile of clothes before puling on a pair of sweatpants (big enough to slide over his jeans), an extra sweatshirt, and a hat.

"That's it?" Nick asked. "Won't you freeze?"

Jeff laughed, "Nicky, it does snow where I live. And a hell of a lot. I'm known as part polar bear in my family."

"Ok," Nick said.

"Plus, if I do get cold, all the more reason to snuggle when we come back in," Jeff whispered in Nick's ear before running out the door into the winter wonderland.

Nick laughed and followed close behind.

"I'll make the bottom!" Jeff said, already rolling a snow ball through the snow, picking up more and more of the white fluffy stuff as he went.

"Then I got the middle," Nick said, smiling. He mimicked Jeff, but stopped ten or so rolls before he did to create a noticeable size difference. Nick lifted the snow slowly and walked it to where Jeff had planted his. Then, he plopped it on top of filled in the crevices with snow.

"Now, we need the head!" Nick said.

"Unless…" Jeff said.

"Unless what?" Nick asked.

"Can we make a Nearly Headless Nick snowman?" Jeff asked, his face lighting up.

"Uuum, yes!" Nick said, excited himself.

"You roll the head; I'll be right back!" Jeff said. Sure enough, he returned two minutes later with a packet of red Kool-Aid powder.

"Awesome!" Nick exclaimed. He lifted the head he had created out of snow and positioned it so that it was half on/ half off the rest of the snowman. Then, Jeff poured the Kool-Aid powder over a patch of snow and mixed it in with his bare hands, creating a red mixture. They each grabbed some red snow and shoved it in the area the snowman's head was off the rest of the body.

"That is fricking awesome," Jeff said.

"Snow, man! You can do anything!" Nick exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Jeff as they headed back inside, preparing for some serious snuggling.


	67. Drum

67. Drum

Nick sighed. Jeff was doing his 'singing along to music without really singing and just drumming his hands annoyingly on the table and making weird growling, guitar-like noises" thing.

"Dwow-now!" Jeff hummed, banging his hands on the table, emphasizing certain beats.

"Ok, Jeff?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked, hands still banging away. He rocked his head to a certain beat.

"Honestly, you look ridiculous."

"Try it!" Jeff shouted, standing up and walking to the beat over to where Nick sat. "It's so fun!"

Nick turned and glared at Jeff as he drummed his fingers on the top of Nick's head.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Get into the _groove_, Nicky! Pretend you're, like, in a band or something!" Jeff shouted, playing an air guitar, sound effects included.

"You're crazy, Jeff," Nick insisted.

"Nope, I'm the most badass drummer that ever lived!" Jeff laughed, switching from air guitar to drumming on Nick's back.

"And you get to be the drum!"


	68. Hero

**A little drunk, maybe?**

68. Hero

"Jeff, this movie…it's just means _so_ much! Ya' know, man? Like, there are so many_lessons_ you can take from here. And you can _apply_ them, man! Like, in the real world," Nick rambled, only exaggerating how out of it he was a tiny bit.

It was four O'clock in the morning. Jeff and Nick were pulling an all nighter. Watching Aladdin, they were both pretty out of it and high of simply living.

"I _know!_ Like, Aladin, man, …that guy's a motherfuckin beast at life! Like, he's such a hero! He's a hero to mankind," Jeff raved back, biting gummy worms in half before tossing them in his mouth.

"But…but, ya' know who's the actual hero in the movie? It's the monkey, Jeff-y! It's Abu who's the real hero. Think about it! He's a fucking monkey…that can communicate! And he saves so many people…I…I wanna be just like him when I grow up."

"You're so right!" Jeff exclaimed, hands shaking as he tried to open his sixth Starbucks to-go frapachino of the night. "He should….Abu should come speak at career day! Cuz he has the awesomest career in the whole world!"

"I'll have my lawyer call his," Nick joked. "We'll get him down here, just wait." Nick threw some M&Ms in his mouth.

"I'm waiting," Jeff sang, before literally chugging the packaged coffee.

"He's the only true hero in the world," Nick stated, taking a swig of his coke.

And the delirious pair spent the rest of the night finding the true heroes in all the Disney movies, and then searching for their phone numbers on the internet. Only when they finally dropped off at 8:00 AM and then woke up at 5 PM did they see the search they had last made: "Phone number for that lucky motherfucking cricket from Mulan!"

"What the hell did we do last night?" Nick asked Jeff, eyes wide.

"I guess we'll know when the cricket calls us back," Jeff said. Then, the two burst into hysterical laughter.


	69. Annoyance

69. Annoyance

FOLLOW UP TO DRABBLES # 65, "HORRIFIC"

Suddenly, Mr. Sterling stalked into the hospital room with a bang of the door.

"Pulled my out of work cuz the idiot fell out of a damn _tree_," he snarled under his breath. "Are you dead?" he asked Jayme, extremely insensitively.

Everyone could notice Jayme tense and it was even more obvious when he scrambled backwards.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his voice frightened and sincerely confused.

"Who am I? How dare you!" Mr. Sterling growled.

"Dad, stop!" Jeff asserted. "They said he might not remember some things!"

"Remember? What are you talking about?" Jayme asked, still eyeing his dad as though he were a stranger; he believed that he was.

"Jayme," Nick said, gently. "Dude, you fell out of a tree. They said you might not remember stuff for a while."

"But…I remember you. And Jeff. And mom, and dad, and Kelly, and-"

"But not your own father?" Mr. Sterling growled.

"How could he recognize his father? In every normal person's mind, a father is someone who isn't annoyed that their son has amnesia, but concerned!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Annoyed?" Mr. Sterling screamed. "I'm more than a little annoyed that he remembers his fag brother's boyfriend and not his father!"

Jayme looked frightened at Mr. Sterling's outburst.

"I…I'm sorry," he said. "I don't…I didn't mean to."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Jeff said, sitting on the bed next to his brother. "The doctor said you'd remember eventually, and that it was perfectly normal."

"Is he…is he always like this?" Jayme asked Jeff, staring at his fuming dad.

"I wish I could tell you he wasn't," Jeff whispered. "But, when you do remember, you're gonna wish that you hadn't."

Jayme looked scared at that, so Jeff quickly said, "But, the two of us, we're in it together! And we do just fine."

"Promise?" Jayme asked, his face confused and scared.

"Promise," Jeff whispered. "Now, get some sleep. I'll try and deal with him." He pointed at Mr. Sterling, who was at the other end of the room having a hushed shouting match with his wife.

And, after four days, Jayme did remember everything. In fact, he didn't even remember not remembering or that he was in the hospital at all.

"Hey bro," Jayme said, walking into the room.

"Hey, how ya' feeling?" Jeff asked.

"Uuugh fine? Why do you ask?" Jayme asked, a goofily confused look on his face.

"Uh, I guess with the whole you were in the hospital thing, I was just wondering," Jeff answered, wondering if his brother was joking or not.

"Jeff, what the hell are you talking about?" Jayme asked, staring at his brother like he had just been told _Starship_ was removed from youtube.

"Dude, you don't remember? Wait, do you know who our dad is now?" Jeff asked, startled.

"Jeff, should I call mom or something? Are you mentally well?" Jayme inquired.

"No, Jayme, no joke you fell out of a tree like four days ago and had no idea who dad was!"

"You mean I forgot who that douche bag was? God, he must've been so mad!"

"Yeah, he was pretty annoyed," Jeff agreed, smiling.

"In that case, totally worth it," Jayme said. "I'll fall out of a tree any day if it means annoying dad!"

Jeff just laughed. Yep, Jayme was definitely back to normal.


	70. 67

70. 67%

Jeff walked into the room he shared with Nick, a beanie cap pulled over his head and ears.

"Hey, hat head!" Nick joked. "What's up with the hat?"

"It's just a hat!" Jeff squeaked, much too quickly. "What's wrong with me just wearing a hat?"

"Uuugh, maybe the fact that it's 94 degrees outside," Nick pointed out. Jeff's face reddened, confirming what Nick knew.

"You're hiding something!" Nick exclaimed. "Take off the hat, Jeff."

"No!" Jeff shouted. "I mean…I like my hat."

"Jeff, I will tear it off of you," Nick warned, advancing on what he thought was the brunette boy.

Jeff turned to run, but Nick pounced too soon. They both fell to the floor, and Nick tore the cap off of his protesting boyfriend.

"What did you do?" Nick asked, shocked to find that his boyfriend's hair was now platinum blonde. He ran his fingers through it, as though to assure that it wasn't a wig.

"I dyed it," Jeff mumbled.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Cuz I wanted to," Jeff said, defensively.

"You know how much bleach is in that dye stuff?" Nick asked, pulling his boyfriend to his feet.

"It's not that much bleach!" Jeff exclaimed, running his fingers through his newly dyed hair. He pulled the bottle of hair product out of his backpack. Nick grabbed it and flipped it over to the ingredients.

"Jeff, it's 67% bleach," he laughed. "That shit fries your hair!"

"Well, I wanted to do it," Jeff said, hitting the bottle out of Nick's hand.

Nick laughed and put his fingers through Jeff's hair again. He made a strange moaning sound.

"You don't like it?" Jeff asked, his face falling.

"No," Nick said. " Quite the opposite; I think it's sexy as hell." He pushed Jeff back on the bed and giggled before climbing on top of him.


	71. Obsession

**Again, I must cite my sis StoriesLiveForever for this general idea! :D**

71. Obsession

As Jeff and Nick walked by, hands clasped together, a catcall whistle sounded from the group of teenagers standing in front of the pizza shop.

"Hey, fags!"

"Just keep walking," Jeff mumbled, pulling Nick's arm along faster.

Nick clenched his teeth, but obeyed his boyfriend. After all, this was his hometown and he was the one who had to deal with the boys in the past.

"What's the matter, boys, can't stay and play?" one, stepping away from the others, shouted. At this point, Nick and Jeff were about ten feet away from the group of six or seven boys.

Nick snapped.

"I'd _love _to play! What's the game?" he shouted, spinning around. Jeff tried to grab his hand back, but Nick shrugged him off. He was royally pissed off.

"Maybe we could beat the gay out of you," one sneered. "That sounds like fun to us!"

"Maybe we could beat the idiocy out of you!" Nick shouted back.

"Nicky, let's just go," Jeff mumbled. "While we still can," he added under his breath.

One of the boys flared his nostrils and made to charge Nick, but Jeff stepped in front.

"Dan, just stop. People 'll notice if you lay a hand on him…or me!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," Dan growled. "No one cares about you, fags!'

"Ya' know, for someone who insists no one gives a shit about us, you seem rather_obsessed _with talking to us!" Nick shouted, glaring back at the group of boys. "So, apparently, we must be pretty god damn interesting people! Would you like us to sign something for you?"

"You just signed your fucking death certificate," one of the football players laughed menacingly.

"Oh, you won't hurt us," Nick laughed.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Cuz you're not gonna kill your main obsession! What else would you have to live for if you couldn't torment us?"

Before either boy had to pay the consequence for Nick's rather stupidly sarcastic comment, Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and sprinted down the street. As they walked into the grocery store (nothing would happen to them there) Jeff was laughing.

"What?" Nick asked, defensively.

"You can just be so god damn snarky!"

"I try," Nick laughed, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek before keeping watch until it was safe to escape to Jeff's house.


	72. Mislead

72. Mislead

"Ok, one embarrassing little kid story," Jeff demanded, jumping onto Nick's bed to lay next to him.

"Why?" Nick moaned.

"I've told you so many of mine! It's only fair…"

"Uuugh, fine! Ok…uuum I guess I have one," Nick said, cheeks turning slightly red.

"Please share," Jeff prompted.

"Well….when I was in first grade, my friend wrote a story and asked me to read it. It was about Thanksgiving dinner, and one of the lines of dialogue was 'let's eat Grandpa!' She forgot the comma," Nick explained. "Well, that line stayed in my mind all day, the day before Thanksgiving, and then on Thanksgiving day, my grandpa came for dinner."

"Oh God, what'd you do?" Jeff asked, holding back hysterical laughter.

Nick's ears turned red as he mumbled," I poured salt on my grandpa. He was ninety three."

Jeff's damn broke and he laughed so hard he could barely breathe. He fell off the bed and sat on the floor.

"You were an idiot!" he gasped.

"It was very misleading statement," Nick huffed.

"Jeff, it obviously didn't mean eat your grandpa!" Jeff laughed.

"I was seven," he whined. "And at least I'm smart enough to know what commas are! You seem to not know they exist, or at least it seems that way when I proof read your papers."

Nick stuck his tongue out at Jeff.

"That was low," Jeff said, though a smile still covered his face. "But what did he do when you began to season him?"

Nick even laughed as he remembered.

"He had no idea what I was doing! My mom was _so _mad," Nick giggled.

"Well, I guess commas _do _save lives," Jeff exclaimed.

"Yeah, so learn how to use them," Nick joked.

"Don't turn your cannibalistic childhood on my grammar issues." Jeff stuck his nose in the air, jokingly snottily.

"I'm actually really tired," Nick said, randomly.

Jeff seemed to think for a minute before saying, "After we sleep, together we'll wake up feeling refreshed." But he said it as though there was no comma. He hopped off the floor into the bed.

Nick smiled and leaned over to press their lips together, but Jeff pulled away.

"Nick, I said we were gonna sleep!"

"But…you…"

"It seems as though misleading commas mistakes can cause sexual frustration as well," Jeff said snarkily before turning on his side and closing his eyes, leaving Nick's mouth agape.

"Touche," Nick mumbled before turning off the light, wrapping an arm around his evil boyfriend, and closing his eyes.


	73. I Can't

73. I. Can't.

"Oh, Jeff," Nick sighed, walking into his room to find his boyfriend curled up on the bed. Before he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep (which Nick saw) his eyes were red and puffy, snot dribbling out of his nose.

He lay down next to Jeff, their heads facing each other.

"I can pretend to sleep too," Nick mumbled, brushing Jeff's hair out of his face. Jeff slowly opened his eyes, tears still visible on his face.

"No, you can just be frickin perfect, can't you?"

Nick sat up, surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can just be so fucking happy! You can avoid bullies and have friends! You can tall your mom you're gay and have her be just perfectly fine with it! You can have a normal life," Jeff spoke angrily, jumping off the bed and advancing on Nick, still sitting.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, almost as frightened as concerned.

"I. Can't! I can't do _any _of those things! I was miserable for the five years. I was bullied to all fucking hell and abandoned by every single friend I had. My dad fucking beat me up when I told him I was gay. I CAN'T DO _ANYTHING_!"

"Hey!" Nick yelled. "Don't you go off on me for things that were no one's fault but the evil bastards that did it. I have done nothing but try and help you, try and make it so you _can _do all those things, and you yell at _me?_"

Jeff blinked slowly before falling backwards on the bed in a fit of tears.

"I- I am _s-so_ sorry, Nicky," Jeff hiccupped. "I can't even keep the one friend I've been able to make," he moaned, miserably.

Nick's face fell from anger to complete and utter sympathy.

"Hey, it's ok," Nick comforted, rubbing Jeff's back. "It's ok; I get it. I really do. You forget that I haven't been here my whole life. Sure, I never got high school level torture, but in fourth and fifth grade my life was pretty hellish. You just need to relax, Jeff. I promise things will be ok."

"Thank you, N-Nicky," Jeff whispered, his voice hitching.

"I love you so much, Jeff. And, know that that _you _are one of the reasons that I can be so happy. And I plan on doing the same for you."

Sharing a long, sticky hug, Jeff wholeheartedly believed his boyfriend. Thank God they had each other.


	74. Confrontation

74. Confrontation

"Ok, that's it!" Nick said, pushing himself away from Jeff; they were curled up together on the bed.

"What?" Jeff asked, confused as to why his source of extra body heat had moved.

"Why do you use so much damn product in your hair?"

"I don't," squeaked Jeff, bringing his hands to his head subconsciously.

"Jeff, your hair smells like aerosol!" Nick accused, mockingly pinching his nose.

"I do not use chemical-y products!" Jeff insisted again.

"Yes, you do!" Nick claimed. "What are you talking about? I see you!"

"No, you don't! Ask Jared; he's the one who shares a room with me.

Nick sighed, "He won't tell the truth; he'll cover for you cuz you guys are just _best_friends."

"Somebody jealous?" Jeff teased.

"Just of all those lucky chemicals that get to hang out with your hair all day," Nick said, awkwardly trying to turn the joke onto Jeff.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Jeff laughed. "Especially because there are no chemicals in my hair."  
>"Jeff, there's no way you can make it look so good without it! I just suggest that you don't try and get me high on the fumes when we snuggle!"<p>

Jeff chose to ignore half that statement.

"You think my hair looks good? Thanks, Nicky!" Jeff said, pepilly kissing Nick on the cheek.

Nick sighed.

"I will win this battle eventually," he said. "Just wait."

"You'll have no evidence," Jeff said in a sing song voice.

"We'll see," Nick said, determined.

He wasn't gonna stop until he proved that Jeff's hair was not naturally impeccable.

"Where ya' going?" Jeff asked, face falling as Nick hopped off the bed and ran to the door. Jeff just sighed when Nick didn't answer.

When the door closed, Jeff grabbed his phone and sent a frantic text to Jared.

**"Hide my hairspray cans in the bathroom!"**

The reply came seconds after, **"I'm not even gonna ask, but, sorry, dude. Not on campus right now."**

_"Shit," _Jeff thought, sprinting off after Nick to his room.

TBC

**yes, this will have a follow up=)**


	75. Broken

**I want to stress, that I am not claiming that anything in this drabble is realistic! I did my best, and sorry if anything is horribly wrong.**

75. Broken

"Cancer."

The words echoed in Jeff's ears on the whole ride to the hospital.

_"Seventeen years old, and I have...bone cancer."_

Even in his mind, it sounded ridiculous. What was he going to do? What was going to happen? How would he live his life? How would he dance or sing again? How was he going to tell Nick? Jayme?

Sitting in the car with his parents was horrible. Watching his mom sob, he thought he'd have rather had his dad's reaction. A complete stoic, emotionless face staring ahead as he drove. At random points, flashes of anger would cross his face as he glanced back at his son shaking in the back seat. Anger at the fact that his oldest son had cancer. Angry at how much pain and crap that Jeff would have to deal with? Or angry at Jeff for 'daring' to be sick. For daring to have to be driven to the hospital at all. Jeff would've liked to believe it was the first choice, but it was honestly impossible to tell.

Only about a week later, he was a prisoner in his own hospital bed, not having the willpower, or strength to even stand up. Still, Jayme and Nick stayed by his side every moment they could, Nick even cutting class more that anyone who wanted to graduate high school should. Jeff didn't want that. He didn't want to ruin anyone's life.

Mrs. Sterling tried to tell Jayme in the least traumatizing way possible, but was that really even possible? It was around midnight when his parents got home from Jeff's doctor appointment. Jeff's doctor appointment because they thought he had the flu.

When Mrs. Sterling told him, he demanded to be taken to see his big brother.

"Jayme, it's late," she said. "We'll see him tomorrow."

"No," Jayme insisted. "I need to see him now!"

When she still wouldn't drive him, Jayme grabbed his skateboard. He made it to the entrance onto the highway before his mom caught up to him in the car and brought him the rest of the way. It was past visiting hours, but, luckily, a sympathetic nurse allowed Jayme some time with his brother.

"Jeff," he choked out, waking the sleeping boy. Jeff, still feeling horribly, opened his eyes slowly. Seeing his trembling brother, he opened them fully.

"Jeff, are you ok?"

"I hope so," Jeff murmured. "You shouldn't have come this late; you have school tomorrow."

But, as Jayme, launched himself into Jeff's arms, Jeff was secretly, selfishly glad he had come. He needed somebody who truly cared.

Telling Nick was horrible. His little sister, quite a while ago, had passed away from cancer, and neither Nick nor Jeff was able to forget that as Jeff blurted out the horrible words.

"I have cancer."

At first, Nick begged Jeff to tell him he was kidding. Even though the news was broken to him in the hospital, he wanted Jeff to laugh and say that he had only done something stupid. Like sprained his ankle. Or even cut himself on something.

"Jeff," is all Nick could choke out. That's when Jeff let the tears fall, streaming down his face. Nick crawled into the bed next to his bawling boyfriend and simply ran his fingers through his hair.

"It'll be ok," he murmured. But he didn't know that. He couldn't be sure that Jeff wouldn't die, just like Macy had when she was only five.

_"I can't do this again."_

Nick could barely make himself go back each day, but he had to. Jeff was his whole entire life, and he needed to do everything he could to make him better.

But there wasn't much that anybody could do as the horrible sickness took its toll on Jeff. More horrible than the actual cancer was the supposed treatment for it, which kept Jeff up late into the night vomiting and almost wishing they'd just let him die. But then he would look up at Nick or Jayme keeping an arm on his shoulder and realize that he couldn't do that to them, to himself. He had to try as hard as he possibly could to beat this thing.

The first locks of his blonde hair fell out, and Jeff didn't know what he'd have done without both Nick and Jayme there.

Nick just sat next to him, rubbing his arm.

"Out of anyone I know, you could rock the bald look the best."

"Well," Jayme cut in, bringing as much humor as possible to the situation, "I disagree with that. I think I would be quite gorgeous as well."

Jeff let out a giggle, only half forced, and said, "If either of you do something stupid like shave your heads for me, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Each day out of each week out of the two months that went by was just so disheartening. Only because summer vacation started did Jeff allow Jayme and Nick to spend every visiting hour with him. At times, he couldn't even tell the difference if they were there or not. He was just so tired. So weak. He lost so much weight, along with his all of his hair, and felt, as well as looked, just completely broken.

_"How can I possibly recover from this?" _he asked himself, while everyday assuring Jayme, his mom, and Nick that he would. That he was feeling better, even! That he just wanted to go home.

But, as told to him over and over again, he couldn't go home until the cancer cells were gone. And, at the time, that seemed like an impossible goal to reach.

TBC


	76. Mirror

76. Mirror

FOLLOW UP TO DRABBLE # 75, BROKEN

The impossible goal was reached! Sure, Jeff still felt like complete crap, but blood tests didn't lie, and his body was cancer free.

In the hospital, Jeff never really had an opportunity to look at his appearance. He had neither the willpower nor the strength to even stand, let alone find a mirror. Until the day he was cleared to go home.

Nick, if possible, was even more ecstatic that Jeff to see him leaving the hospital. Jayme, at first in disbelief, joined Nick in jumping up and down in excitement when they realized Jeff wasn't joking.

"They said…they said I can go home!" Jeff said, probably for the fiftieth time, true realization flooding his face once more.

"I know, dummy," Jayme said from where he was shoving various items in a bag.

"Now stop saying it or you'll jinx it," Nick chimed in. Mrs. Sterling stood in the doorway, not really knowing what to do. Mr. Sterling was waiting in the car in the parking lot.

Jeff, dressed in his trademark skinny jeans and tight t-shirt (he was so happy to be in normal clothes again), was wheeled downstairs to the lobby, clutching Nick's hand as he walked alongside him.

If Mrs. Sterling weren't there, Jeff and Nick wouldn't have been comfortable being in the car with Mr. Sterling. But, as it was, it wasn't even a discussion that Nick would go straight home with Jeff. And most likely secretly spend the night there.

They pulled into the driveway where Jeff, much to his hidden amazedness, was met with a ginormous "Welcome Home Jeff" banner that could have only be made by Jayme's amazing artistic skills.

"Thanks, Jay-Jay," is all he could say. Getting out of the car, pushing away the three sets of hands that were willing to help him, he shakily stood up.

Surprisingly, Nick was the one to step away first and let him walk into the house, which he did. It was so surreal to him to be back at his house, almost crying as he walked into the front door and was met with his familiar living room. He thought about just collapsing on the couch, but needed to see his room. Althought, the stairs did look like a bit of an issue.

"Nicky?" he asked, quietly. Nick wordlessly put an arm under his shoulder and took most of his boyfriend's weight.

"I'll get your stuff, k, Jeff?" Jayme stated more than asked before walking, happily, out the door. He could tell Jeff and Nick needed their moment.

Nick basically carried Jeff up the stairs without actually lifting him, not wanting Jeff to feel completely useless. To be honest, Jeff didn't even really care, just leaned into Nick as they made the familiar yet long-lost trip to his room. Where the full length mirror hung on the door leading into the bathroom. Jeff went almost completely limp in Nick's arms when he caught sight of his reflection.

"Jeff!" Nick exclaimed. Jeff straightened himself a little and stared at the miserable looking form in the mirror. Nick followed his eyes to the mirrored door and sat Jeff firmly in a desk chair before going to close the door.

"No," Jeff said, quietly but firmly. "No, don't."

"You sure?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded, but continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

He knew that he lost his hair, but he never dreamed at how bare and strange his head would look. His eyes continuing down, he actually brought a hand up to where his cheekbones sunk into his face, creating a gaunt appearance.

"Nicky," he choked out. Tears began to sting his eyes.

"Oh, Jeff," Nick muttered. He walked over and securely shit the door, hiding the mirror from Jeff's sight.

"That's not you, Jeff," Nick assured him. "Look at me; I swear you'll back to normal in no time."

When Jeff continued to look completely shocked, almost disgusted, with his appearance, Nick continued, "Hey, remember that I went through this with my sister. When she went into remission, she looked the same as you. But she was still beautiful; you're still beautiful. And Jayme and I are going to stuff you so full of junk food that you'll gain back the weight you lost. And when your hair grows back, I promise that I'll help you bleach it blonde myself."

This brought out a small smile from Jeff.

"And, until then, we'll just break all the mirrors in the world," Nick joked before enveloping Jeff in his arms.


	77. Testament

77. Testament

FOLLOW UP TO DRABBLE #74 CONFRONTATION

Jeff reached his room right as Nick ran out, his arms full of plastic and metal bottle and spray cans. Nick, ready to run all the way back to his own room, ran directly into Jeff and the two hit the floor. The clinging and clanging of the bottles tumbling out of Nick's arms echoed down the hallway.

Nick fell forward, on top of Jeff.

"Nicky!" Jeff squeaked. "Get off of me!"

"Ha!" is all Nick exclaimed. "Liar! I have _proof! _Look, I found them."

"I can't breathe," Jeff wheezed out, Nick's knees pressing into his stomach.

"Admit I was right and you lied," Nick commanded, only letting up the pressure a little bit. "And that your hair did smell like arisol."

Jeff sighed as some of the heaviness faded, but laying on the cold, hard floor with Nick on top of him still was not very comfortable.

"Fine," he said, trying to push Nick's shoulders away.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, what you said."

"What did I say again?" Nick teased.

"Fine! I use frickin hair product. Your nose was correct. You happy?"

"Not only do you use it, but a shit load of it," Nick good naturedly said, fully looking around at the eight or nine different products scattered across the floor around them. "I bet you're the only one here who even bothers with this stuff."

Suddenly, Kurt rounded the corner.

"Hey!" he said, seeming completely oblivious that the two were lying with each other in the hallway. His eyes lit up when he saw a metal can lying at his feet.

"Wow, Jeff, is this yours? This stuff is so awesome! Can I borrow it?"

Jeff just nodded, smirking at Nick.

"What were you saying?" he asked, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Oh shut up, you ginormous aerosol can," Nick mumbled before Jeff pulled him down towards him further and brought their lips together.


	78. Drink

77. Testament

FOLLOW UP TO DRABBLE #74 CONFRONTATION

Jeff reached his room right as Nick ran out, his arms full of plastic and metal bottle and spray cans. Nick, ready to run all the way back to his own room, ran directly into Jeff and the two hit the floor. The clinging and clanging of the bottles tumbling out of Nick's arms echoed down the hallway.

Nick fell forward, on top of Jeff.

"Nicky!" Jeff squeaked. "Get off of me!"

"Ha!" is all Nick exclaimed. "Liar! I have _proof! _Look, I found them."

"I can't breathe," Jeff wheezed out, Nick's knees pressing into his stomach.

"Admit I was right and you lied," Nick commanded, only letting up the pressure a little bit. "And that your hair did smell like arisol."

Jeff sighed as some of the heaviness faded, but laying on the cold, hard floor with Nick on top of him still was not very comfortable.

"Fine," he said, trying to push Nick's shoulders away.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, what you said."

"What did I say again?" Nick teased.

"Fine! I use frickin hair product. Your nose was correct. You happy?"

"Not only do you use it, but a shit load of it," Nick good naturedly said, fully looking around at the eight or nine different products scattered across the floor around them. "I bet you're the only one here who even bothers with this stuff."

Suddenly, Kurt rounded the corner.

"Hey!" he said, seeming completely oblivious that the two were lying with each other in the hallway. His eyes lit up when he saw a metal can lying at his feet.

"Wow, Jeff, is this yours? This stuff is so awesome! Can I borrow it?"

Jeff just nodded, smirking at Nick.

"What were you saying?" he asked, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Oh shut up, you ginormous aerosol can," Nick mumbled before Jeff pulled him down towards him further and brought their lips together.


	79. Fuck

79. Fuck

Nick was sitting on his bed being watched by an amused Jeff as he attempted to sew; learning "essential skills" was part of the Life Skills calss that Dalton required all their students to take one semester during Junior year. Something about Dalton producing pampered, un-skilled, and un-weddable young men brought this on.

"Having fun?" Jeff asked, smirking. He had finished mending his project in about five minutes, his mom having taught him to sew when he was younger.

"Shut up," Nick mumbled.

"Should I take that as 'no'?" Jeff replied, innocently.

"No, you should-_fuck," _Nick suddenly hissed, dropping his sewing needle and nursing a bleeding dot on his thumb.

"You ok?" Jeff asked, still slightly amused.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Nick chanted.

"You know you shouldn't curse so much," Jeff reprimanded, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Mr. Goody-two-shoes, are we now?" Nick asked. "Since when does cursing bother you?"

"I'm just warning you," Jeff hummed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Nick said, using a singsong voice. "Does it hurt your ears, poor, sheltered baby?" Nick smirked.

"No, it really fucking turns me on," Jeff hissed, licking his top lip before pouncing on his surprised boyfriend. The sewing injury was forgotten as the two boys' lips met, pushing the half mended pair of pants off the bed.


	80. Words

80. Words

"Do-you-wann-go-on-a-date-with-me," Nick said, his words blending together as he stood before the taller, blonde boy.

"Come again?" Jeff asked, eyebrows bunched together.

Nick took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go ice skating with me? After school? It's Friday and there's a free skate down at the mall and I thought maybe you'd like to go….but now that I think about it it's pretty stupid and I should just go away now…  
>Nick rambled, turning and walking away, his face beet red.<p>

"Hey," Jeff called, grabbing his shoulder. "I'd love to go!"

"Really?" Nick asked, face lighting up.

"Totally!...except I've never ice skated before…and I'm not the most coordinated person and I'd probably fall down a lot…"

"Jeff, you're a dancer," Nick pointed out. "Doesn't that make you coordinated?"

"Yeah, you would think, right? But dancing is literally the only thing I can do without tripping…it doesn't really make sense, but at least I can dance," Jeff joked.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "Well, don't worry; I'll make sure you don't die! Will you still go?"

"Uuuum, ok…" Jeff said, uncertainly. "As long as you promise to protect me," he finished, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Of course!" Nick said, just as funnily.

"Then it's a date."

"Meet you in the parking lot at 4:00?"

"See ya' there!" Jeff said, winking over his shoulder as he made his way to his next class.

Sure enough, at 4:00 sharp, Jeff and Nick were on their way to the local ice-skating rink. Both of them were more than a little excited.

"This is gonna be so much _fun!" _Jeff exclaimed, doing a little dance in his seat.

"Totally!" Nick agreed, pulling into the parking lot. It was pretty crowded, but he managed to find a spot.

They pushed their way into the crowded building and managed to rent skates that fit pretty well before Nick led a slightly apprehensive Jeff out onto the ice. Almost immediately, Jeff had to be caught by Nick as he slipped backwards.

"Easy," Nick suggested, leading a stumbling Jeff over to the wall.

"Yeah, I don't think this is my forte," Jeff joked.

"Well, why don't we just stay by the wall then?" Nick suggested.

"Sounds good," Jeff laughed, and the two of them just went in slow circles, Jeff clinging to the wall, for the next fifteen minutes. They started holding hands after 10.

"I think I can let go now," Jeff insisted, not even waiting for Nick's thoughts before pushing off the wall. Nick went to grab his arm, but before he could a big, burly man basically trampled over the scrawny blonde boy. The man didn't even fall, but just offered a rushed apology before skating off, not realizing that Jeff was in a pretty fair amount of pain.

"Ohmygod, Jeff!" Nick squeaked, pulling him out of the way before he was stepped on.

"Ow," is all Jeff said, but you could see that he was in pain by the way he held his arm and the tears welling in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Jeff said, hastily trying to get up. Only to fall back when he tried putting pressure on his left hand.

"No you're not," Nick sighed. "Come on, let's go sit down."

So, Nick helped Jeff stand up and make his way out of the rink, sitting down to pull off his skates before making his way outside. Noting how gingerly Jeff was holding his arm, he could only guess it was broken. The bright purple color it had changed too was a big clue as well.

"Jeff, I think your arm may be broken," Nick said, tentatively getting into the drivers seat.

"Probably," Jeff agreed.

"Jeff…I…well…I…"

"Use your words, Nick," Jeff joked, not realizing how upset Nick actually was.

"I'm so _sorry!_" Nick burst. "It was all my fault: you told me you would fall and I made you go anyway and I'm just really stupid and it's ok if you're mad at me and-"

"Nick!" Jeff basically had to yell to be heard. When Nick finally closed his mouth, Jeff continued.

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me, Nicky. I just ruined our first date," he pouted. "And now you're not gonna wanna go on anymore with me…"

Nick actually laughed.

"Jeff!" he gasped, through hysterical laughter. "That's ridiculous!"

"Not as ridiculous as you blaming yourself for my lack of coordination in anything except dancing!" Jeff replied, gusts of laughter overcoming him as well.

"Think we can make a date out of a trip to the ER?" Nick asked.

Jeff groaned, but answered, "I guess we'll have to. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it romantic," he continued, sarcastically batting his eyelashes.

"Well, I _am _the king of romance," Nick joked. The two burst into laughter, and Jeff linked his good hand with Nick's, intertwining their fingers. Overall, it was a pretty interesting first date.


	81. Pen and Paper

81. Pen and Paper

"The internet is down!" Jeff groaned. "I have to send this email."

"Pen and paper in the desk," Nick said, without looking up from his book. "Although tomorrow _is _Christmas, so the mail will probably be really crowded."

"You want me to send a letter?" Jeff asked, staring at his boyfriend like he had two heads. "Honestly?"

"Why are old-fashioned things too good for you?" Nick teased.

"No…but I would just be sending it to our room."

"Why would you mail yourself something?" Nick asked, exasperated.

"Who else is in this room?" Jeff asked, scratching his head. "Oh right, you."

"What would you email _me_?" Nick asked, equally exasperated.

"I guess you'll get it in a week when it can be mailed here," Jeff said, a mocking smile on his face.

"_Jeff!" _Nick warned.

"I'm almost done copying this onto paper, then," Jeff continued, pretending like Nick hadn't spoken. "It should arrive here in five to seven business days. As a piece of paper, it isn't technically considered fragile, but I would take care not to rip it-!"

Jeff's breath caught short as Nick sprang onto the desk chair he was sitting on, making the two boys face to face and almost tipping the adjustable chair.

"What is it, Jeff?"

"It may or may not be your Christmas letter," Jeff chirped. "I guess you'll find out!"

Jeff pecked Nick on the cheek before carefully folding the lined piece of paper filled with words and sliding out from where Nick was still sitting on him. As he walked out of the room, Nick chuckled to himself as he read the copied email still up on the screen.

"Idiot," he laughed, scanning the five or six paragraphs. Though his mocking look quickly turned to one of amazement as he read how his boyfriend poured out his heart in words, starting from the day they first met up to the present. By the end, he was nearly in tears.

"Jeff!" he called, running out into the hallway. He was just walking back to the room. Nick tackled him in a hug.

"I love you!" he gushed, pressing their lips together.

"I wasn't gone that long," Jeff joked, but allowed Nick to pull him into his arms. It would be a good Christmas.


	82. plus sign

**So um, I wrote some christmas niff... they're called "Christmas Niff Drabbles"...so um check them out if you want =)**

82. +

_"Nick + Jeff = Forever."_

Jeff was pretty lost in his own mind as he scrawled this over and over, creating a border on his math worksheet.

"Cute," Kurt commented, drily gesturing towards the sheet.

"Well, I don't understand the calculus….so, this seems like the best way I could be spending my time," Jeff replied, continuing his scrawling, script letters.

"Aren't you supposed to at least trying to learn math?"

"Hey," Jeff insisted, looking up. "There's a plus sign. In my book, that makes it math. Plus, this equation is never wrong," Jeff said, exaggerating the cheesiness by adding a drawn out sigh before continuing to write, _Nick + Jeff = Forever._

"More like, "Nick + Jeff = a headache," Kurt joked, shooting Jeff a good natured smile.

"Hey," Jeff said, mockingly angry. "I happen to know that I am not the only one who doodles."

"What are you talking about?"

Jeff smiled viciously as he dug through his backpack. He pulled out a worn piece of paper, folded in half. As he unfolded it, Kurt's face paled.

"Where did you get that?"

"Dug it out of the trash," Jeff said, nonchalantly. There, on the paper, was the doodle Kurt had drawn so many months ago: "Kurt and Blaine" surrounded by a heart.

"That's creepy, ya' know," Kurt insisted.

"Never said I wasn't," Jeff agreed.

"Give it, Jeff," Kurt growled, reaching for it.

"Nope, I'm gonna go find Blaine; I'm sure he'd _love _it!"

Kurt dove forward and grabbed Jeff's math homework.

"Not if I show this to Nick first!" Kurt yelled, taking off out the door.

"Kurt, give me back my math homework!" Jeff sprinted after him, the original Klaine doodle still held tight in his hand.


	83. Heal

83. Heal

Jeff bit his nails. It was just something he did, not even thinking of consequences. He couldn't even remember at what time he had started, but, although originally he only did it when he was nervous or scared, it now seemed like it was simply a way to pass time.

"That's disguising, ya' know," Nick pointed out, eyeing Jeff out of the corner of his eye.

"What is? My hair? I washed it yesterday and everything," Jeff said, pulling his fingers away for a second so he could talk.

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand away from where it immediately returned to his mouth.

"Biting your nails."

"Oh…" Jeff said. "Yeah."

"Why do you do it?"

"Just a bad habit, I guess," Jeff laughed.

Nick frowned.

"Well, it has to have come from somewhere."

"If I had to guess, it'd be the years of horrible bullying," Jeff said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, you're here now," Nick said, eyes wide. "Why do you still do it?"

Jeff physically shrunk into himself.

"It's not just something you can forget, Nick. It's not just something I can stop."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I just…I mean…sure, the bullying has stopped. I'm happy. It doesn't mean I can forget about the years of unhappiness or the fact that my dad doesn't want me at home or that it took me coming to this school to make things ok. That means I can't stop biting my nails. I guess I just can't stop it."

Almost as though he didn't realize he was doing it, Jeff brought his right thumb to his mouth again.

"Doesn't mean we can't try," Nick insisted, catching Jeff's wrist and pulling it to his side. "That'll be my New Years resolution: to get you to stop biting your nails."

"You don't have to take my problems as yours," Jeff insisted.

"I want to," Nick disagreed. "And it's not just for you. Whenever I see you mutilating your own fingers, I know it means that you're hurting. And that hurts me. So we're gonna fix it. First of all, to let your fingers heal. And, more importantly, to let the scars from the past heal."

"I…you…thanks," Jeff stuttered, offering a small smile.

Nick smiled back.

"I love you, Jeff. And we'll do this together."

Jeff snuggled closer to his boyfriend, knowing that, with Nick's help, he would be able to completely erase the bad memories and move on, on with his life, and on to the New Year.


	84. Cold

84. Cold

"Jeffery Brody Sterling!" Nick shrieked. "Did you take my car keys?"

"Maybe," Jeff giggled, un-phased by Nick's yelling.

"_Why_?" Nick asked, clearly exasperated.

"Cuz I needed them!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Where are they!"

"You're cold," Jeff said, simply.

"Excuse me?"

"Getting colder," Jeff sang.

"You're playing _hot and cold _with me?"

"Do you want your keys back, or not?"

Nick sighed, "Fine!" He took a step backwards.

"Cold."

Nick rolled his eyes as he stepped forward.

"A little warmer."

He stepped forward again.

"Warmer."

He walked until he was standing at the foot of the bed. To the left was a wall, and to the immediate right was a dresser.

"You're hot."

He stepped to the right.

"Cold, cold!" Jeff shouted.

Nick raised his eyebrow before jumping onto the bed.

"Almost there!"

He crawled further towards Jeff, who was lying on his side, eyes trained on Nick.

"You're burning up," Jeff hummed.

Nick crawled closer until their noses were touching.

"You're on fire-"

Jeff's victory yell was cut short by Nick pressing their lips together.

"Keys please?" he asked, pulling away and holding out his hand.

Jeff, breathing heavily, pulled them from his pocket and pressed them into his hand.

"Nice playing with you!" Nick laughed, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek one more time before making his way to the car.

_"I'll have to do this more often," _Jeff laughed to himself. Yep, the hot and cold game was definitely a fool-proof way to steal a kiss.


	85. Sick

85. Sick

A loud clang from the bathroom was what woke Nick up. He rolled over, subconsciously fumbling for his boyfriend's hand in the dark, only to not find it. That, along with a loud groan from the bathroom, led him to roll out of bed and make his way to the connecting room. He flipped on the light and did a double take, his hand flying to his mouth. There, head resting on the cool porcelain of the toilet, was Jeff. His skin was pale, his usual flawless hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, though he was shivering. His eyes were wide, but there was almost a shiny glaze over them. His hands were shaking, and the toothbrush on the floor was probably what the crash was caused by. In fewer words, he looked like shit.

"Oh, Jeff," Nick said, quietly. "Baby, are you ok?"

Jeff opened his mouth, only to turn his head back to the toilet bowl and heave painfully. Nick had to hold back a smile at the weak thumbs up Jeff offered behind his head.

"Baby," Nick repeated, dropping to his knees next to his boyfriend. "Jeff, which one are you allergic to? Tums or Rolaids?"

Jeff mumbled something incoherently.

"Which?"

"Rolaids," he moaned.

"Good thing we have both, then!" Nick said over-peppily,

"I think I may be dying," Jeff whined.

"I'll miss you, if it means anything," Nick said, rummaging in the closet.

"I hate-" Jeff began, only to turn and retch into the toilet again. Nick's caring-instinct kicked in, and all joking stopped when he located the bottle of medicine, lowering himself next to Jeff once again.

"Yep," Jeff sighed, eyes fluttering closed. "I'm dying."

"Come on," Nick said, gently running his hand through his boyfriend's damp hair. "Back to bed."

"You wanna get puked on?" Jeff asked.

"No, but the garbage can does," Nick said, not missing a beat. "Now come on."

"Just leave me here to die," Jeff whined, head falling back to his arm.

"No man left behind," Nick joked before leaning down and scooping Jeff into his arms. Jeff just groaned at the movement before pulling in close to Nick's chest.

"Jesus, you're burning up," Nick said.

"Don't worry, it's just cuz I'm overwhelmingly attractive," Jeff assured Nick, speaking into his chest.

"Of course," Nick agreed. "My mistake." Nick placed Jeff gently in his bed and quickly handed him the mini garbage can, taking the cover off so Jeff had a wide target.

"I'm taking your temperature," Nick informed him, before holding out the tip of the thermometer. Jeff sighed, but parted his lips.

"Congratulations, sir," Nick said in a fake announcer voice. "You have achieved a temperature of 102.7. Your prize? No school tomorrow and feeling like absolute crap!"

"Hooray for me," Jeff spat out, past his heavy breathing and groans of pain.

"Go to sleep," Nick insisted. "I'll take care of everything."

"I'm cold," Jeff complained. He looked up at Nick with his big, brown eyes.

"If you get me sick, I expect this same treatment," Nick warned.

"Mmhh." Jeff smiled deliriously. Nick sighed and pulled Jeff's covers back before sliding next to him.

"Worth it," Jeff murmured, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.

"I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep before you puke again."


	86. Seeing Red

**WARNING: extremely nongraphic (like it shouldn't even be considered sex) smut—but it doesn't really say anything, just kissing guys, don't worry; I know I suck at smut…=)**

86. Seeing Red

_"Not real love; he can't really love you," _the words echoed in his ears as Jeff stalked down the hallway from where hid father had just visited. He didn't make it past the parking lot without Jeff ordering that he leave.

_"That boy's just using you; he feels sorry for you. I bet he won't even look at you."_

Jeff stormed into his dorm room, face red in anger and fists clenched at his side.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nick asked, from where he was lying on his bed, face up.

Instead of answering his concerned boyfriend, Jeff leapt onto the bed, straddling a surprised Nick and crashing their lips together, cutting of a surprised gasp.

"Jeff," Nick breathed heavily, pulling away. "Jeff, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Shush," Jeff demanded, burying his hands in Nick's hair and pulling him close again.

Nick used every ounce of self-control he had to pull away once again.

"Jeff? This isn't right."

"Nick. I need this and I need it now," Jeff said, eyes still wild in anger.

When Nick still looked hesitant, Jeff's angry face slipped a little, and it was evident he was close to tears.

Nick sighed and leaned forward, and that was all Jeff needed in order to attack his boyfriend's face once again. Jeff tore Nick's shirt off over his head before making fast work of his own. Nick arched his back in pleasure as Jeff's hands began to wander, delicate yet strong. All clothing was gone in a matter of seconds as the two boys, Jeff overly fierce, became more and more intimate. Jeff's hands continued to hold Nick's hair in fists as the two writhed around on the bed, knocking Nick's book off the bed.

Nick lay on his back, eyes wide and deeply breathing. Jeff sat up, eyes reforming from angry and dark to a display of relief.

"Not real love my ass," Jeff breathed, eyes narrowing at the thought of his dad.

"That," Nick stated, "was fucking amazing."

"Almost wish he had seen that," Jeff seethed.

"Jeff?"

"Huh?"

"Who are we talking about here?"

"Nobody," Jeff laughed, relaxingly melting into Nick's chest before humming contentedly.

"Mood swings?" Nick asked.

"Something like that," Jeff agreed. "Hey Nicky? Thank you; that was just what I needed."

"Don't thank me," Nick chuckled. "You, my dear friend, were at the top of your game tonight."

"I guess I'm an angry sex kind of guy," Jeff concluded, smiling up at Nick, the two of them bursting into laughter.


	87. Hunger

87. Hunger

"Goin' to get pancakes; they gonna taste so good," Jeff sang, sitting in the passenger seat as Nick drove to Jeff' favorite diner. Jeff was shocked Nick had never been there.

"Really? They're _that _good?"

"Nicky's gonna eat pancakes and have a mouth-gasm," Jeff continued, bopping to the beat of his own little song.

"Mouth-gasm doesn't work," Nick pointed out.

"Look it up; it's on urban dictionary," Jeff didn't miss a beat, still singing to his bouncy rhythm.

"I'm sure you're the one who published it."

Jeff smiled.

"Maybe," he said, hand mockingly twirling his hair around his finger.

The two were still laughing when Jeff pointed out the entrance for Pappy's Pancake House."

A giant sign was visible from the parking lot. "CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS"

Jeff gasped, then yelled, "NOOOOOOO!"

It was truly worthy of Luke Skywalker's viewing.

"Jeff, calm down."

"This is a crisis!"

"Ok, is someone overreacting?"

"No!" Jeff said, crossing his arms.

"How about we try again tomorrow?

"But I'm hungry _now," _Jeff whined.

"Ok, we'll go to a different place!"

"A different place! Nick, I don't think you understand. I would have _sex _with these pancakes if I could!"

Nick shot him a look of disbelief.

"I'm driving," Jeff suddenly said.

"Why?" Nick asked, but he slid out of the car and walked around.

"Because I need something amazing now and you drive slow. If I can't sleep with the pancakes, you're the next best thing," Jeff explained, speeding off towards Dalton. Jeff needed some sort of "gasm" and he needed it immediately.


	88. Pain

**(shameless promoting) um check out the fic I'm co-writing with musicispoetrywithpersonality ! It's niiiiiifffffffff =) :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/7725152/1/Letters_from_the_Heart (just delete the spaces)**

**And now please try to maybe get through this? I love you all! :D**

88. Pain

Nothing had ever hurt like this.

Nick had gone through a lot in is life. His dad left their family when he was three, leaving his mom pregnant. When he finally got a little sister, he only got to see her grow for five years before illness took her away.

Nick had heard a lot in his life. Mainly stories of those who transferred to Dalton. Stories of those who were beaten half to death and emotionally harassed daily.

Nick had seen a lot in his life. From dead squirrels on the road to the time he witnessed a man jumping from the rooftop of a building, an image that stayed with him forever.

Still, all of the good memories and experiences Nick had under his belt always outweighed the bad.

He had an amazing mother who was accepting and amazing. He had five years of beautiful memories with Macy.

Music. Music was beautiful and smoothed out all of the depressing creases in life. Drown out yours and other's worries with the carefully configured notes and melodies.

Nick had seen some beautiful things as well. One time he had seen a stray puppy give birth. It was one of the most beautiful, organic things he'd ever gotten to witness.

And then there was Jeff…

The sight of him. Gorgeous. Beautiful. _Hot._

His _voice. _It washed over Nick's ears like pure liquid gold.

Then just _him _in general. His personality. His vast amounts of compassion. His need and want to help anybody he possibly could. And that was _after _living through more than a lifetime of "bad." Jeff was perfect. Jeff was his six! Jeff was supportive and sweet and funny. Jeff cared. About _everything_. Jeff was the one who was always there…..until he wasn't.

Nothing had ever prepared him for this new sort of bad. Nick had added his amazing boyfriend onto the "good" list and expected him to stay there. For a long time. Maybe even forever. And then comes along a truck….

Jeff was gone. **Jeff **was _gone. _His Jeff. His fluffy, platinum Jeff. His sweet, beautiful Jeff.

No, nothing had ever hurt like this…


	89. Through the Fire

**…uuum…. *more ****shamelessly self promotin****g*…I'm working on some pokemon!niff…..if you wanna check it out it's posted on this account =) It's called "Pokemon!Niff: A Critical Hit"**

**Basically, Jeff and Nick are both trainers, Jeff is more experienced than Nick…Jeff is a flirtatious ball od adorability, and even though Nick seems a little hesitant right now I have no doubt that they will get through the tension and be together! Eventually! Also, there are pokemon, so…..**

89. Through the Fire

FOLLOW UP TO DRABBLE #88 PAIN

Over the river and through the woods….be careful not to trip on the way through your life. It's hard to get back up.

Or, at least, it is for Nick.

His life burst into flames. He, himself, was trapped in a burning building…make one move, and everything could collapse. Nothing was right anymore.

And the _smoke. _It filled his entire body; poisoning his whole demeanor with its toxic, heavy air. He couldn't inhale, he might explode. He couldn't exhale, he would cough everything up.

Oh, and they tried to get him to open up. To surrender everything and just let _go._Unfortunately, it was like asking him to forget…and Nick couldn't forget.

Couldn't forget all the memories. Couldn't forget the little things. How Jeff ate cereal with a fork so he could fish out the marshmallows. How he actually used a _comb _to brush his hair instead of a hairbrush like normal people. How he made an art out of ripping his own jeans. "The stores don't do it right."

Sometimes Nick wanted the timber to start pouring down. Wanted everything to just crumble. But, every time the first crack ran up the wall something would bring him back. Jeff would _kill _him if he died.

So Nick continued through the journey, just with an unexpected detour.

Over the river and through the fire…..


	90. Triangle

**_slight _warning =)  
><strong>

90. Triangle

"Hey, Blondie."  
>Jeff sighed as the cool, snarky voice snuck up from behind him.<br>"Hi, Sebastian," he greeted, a little hesitantly.

The brunette slid into the chair right next to Jeff, pushing away the half finished homework and nearly knocking over the can of diet coke that sat open on the table.

"So what's going on?"  
>"I'm doing homework?" Jeff asked more than answered.<p>

"No, idiot. I mean with us. You obviously want me; I've seen you staring."  
>"What!" Jeff asked, a look of complete shock apparent on his face. "Sebastian, I've told you before, I'm with Nick and-"<p>

"Oh, you're too good for Nick," Sebastian insisted, leaning in a little too close to Jeff's face for his comfort. Unfortunately, Jeff was cornered in by the table in front of him, the wall on the right, and Sebastian on the left.

"Sebastion, I-!"

Jeff looked up, eyes wide as two hands planted on the wall next to each of his shoulders.

"Come on, Jeff, let's stop playing," Sebastian said softly, breath hot in the shocked boy's face.

Jeff's attempt to squiggle away was stopped by the larger boy's body pressing him close against the wall.  
>"What are you doing!" Jeff demanded, ducking away from Sebastian's approaching lips.<p>

"You want this," Sebastian insisted, pulling back just a smidgen in hesitation.  
>"I don't!"<br>"What are you talking about!"  
>"I'm pretty sure he said he wanted you to let him the fuck go," a voice growled from right behind Sebastian's head. Sebastian spun around only to be met by a strong fist to the face. He fell over the table, an angry shout escaping his lips before he scrambled out of the room. Apparently an angry Nick was pretty threatening.<br>Jeff gasped and slid down to sit on his butt, eyes filling with tears.  
>"Fucking asshole," Nick muttered under his breath before immediately turning all of his attention to Jeff.<br>"Jeff, are you ok?"  
>"Yeah," Jeff muttered. "Yeah," he repeated, hastily wiping the tears from his cheeks.<p>

"Did he…I mean, are you really ok?"  
>"No, I'm really fine," Jeff insisted. "Just a little spooked."<br>Nick opened his arms expectantly and Jeff immediately launched himself into them, arms wrapped tight around his savior.  
>"I'm sorry," he mumbled into Nick's shirt.<br>"Not your fault that kid's a fucking creeper," Nick responded calmly.

"He really didn't do anything." Jeff pulled away, trying to hold back the tears.  
>"It was scary and horrible," Nick murmured into Jeff's ear, rubbing his back. "You have every right to be freaked out."<br>"I just…what if you hadn't come?" Jeff finally said, a couple tears leaking out of his eyes.  
>"Hey. Don't think like that; you know I'll always have your back, baby," Nick spoke, a small smile sprouting on his face as he gazed into his boyfriend's eyes.<br>"Thank you," Jeff whispered.  
>"I love you, Jeff."<br>"I love you too, Nicky."


	91. Drown

91. Drown

"Jeff! Jeff, you home?"

Jeff was, indeed, home. In bed. Under a certain Nicholas Duval. Naked, actually.

"Shit," Jeff mumbled, although whether it was induced by a certain someone's hand traveling down his leg or the horrifying thought of his brother finding him, he didn't know.

"JEFF?"  
>"Nick," Jeff gasped, arching his back in pleasure. "Nick, stop!"<p>

"He won't find us," Nick whispered, continuing his way up his boyfriend's body. As one of Nick's hands found its mark, Jeff couldn't hold back a yell.

"Oh _God! _Don't stop!_"_  
>"Jeff, what the hell are you doing?"<p>

"I mean, stop! Stop!" Jeff hissed at Nick, hearing his brother's footsteps

going up the stairs.

"But you told me not to," Nick said, innocently, sliding closer to Jeff.

"Nick!"

"Jeff?" Jayme called, having the decency to knock. Well, at least after seeing that the door was locked.

"You can't drown me out forever! What the hell are you even doing?"

Jeff threw his head back as another wave of pleasure ran down his body.

"J-Jayme!" he managed to get out. "Leave me alone!"

"But what are you-"  
>Jayme heard the sound of a headboard crash into a wall before Jeff's shrill voice.<p>

"Nick!"  
>Jayme, still slightly confused, exclaimed" Nick? What are you-!"<br>A lust-filled moan answered that question.

"Oh my _God; _you are not! You better not be on my bed!" Jayme demanded, ready to burst the door down before remembering what sight he would be met with.

"Jayme, go away," Nick shouted, Jeff occupied in…..other things.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you're pregnant!" Jayme yelled over his shoulder as he bounded back down the stairs.

"I'm not babysitting!"


	92. Rape

92. Rape

Nick hated ending work so late; it meant spending even less time with his boyfriend. But, alas, food was necessary to living and money was necessary for food, and, as working was required to earn money, work Nick did.

He pulled up in the alley a block away from the off-campus apartment he and Jeff shared, twirling his plastic, dollar store whistle around his finger. He had a two minute walk to the door of his apartment, a minute into which he felt it was smart to play around with the whistle. He began tweeting out the first notes to _Mary Had a Little Lamb, _before a cough caught in his throat and a large burst of air caused a loud screech. He dropped it from between his teeth, shaking his head as he continued his way to his apartment He was right in front of it before Jeff came charging down the stairs.

He came to a screech right in front of a confused Nick.

"Are you ok!"

"Yeah!" Nick answered, confused as to why Jeff was breathing hard, terrified eyes running over Nick as though to assure himself that no damage had been done.

"You only-I mean…a whistle! Really? Why!" Jeff exclaimed, a look of relief taking over his face.

"I was just playing around?" Nick exclaimed, eyes raised as though Jeff were crazy.

"Why did you even have-I mean…Where the hell did you even get a whistle?"

"When I volunteered at that basketball camp as a referee, why?"

"Why were you carrying it around?"

"I just found it in the car! Cool, right?" Nick asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"Y-yeah," Jeff sighed. "Just don't go around blowing it as loud as you can, alright?"

"Jeff, what's your deal?"

"Nothing Nicky," Jeff said, still looking a little worked up. "Just thought you were in trouble."

"Why would you think that?" Nick laughed, twirling the problematic whistle around his finger.

"No reason, Nick," Jeff sighed. "No reason at all."


	93. Iron

93. Iron

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Nick jeered, playfully cupping his boyfriend's face as he sat on the crunchy paper of the small doctor's table.

"They never said I needed a _finger prick_!" Jeff complained, eyes darkening at the thought of the small, yet dreaded prick of a needle. He shrugged out of Nick's grip.

"Well, if you didn't stop eating meat cold turkey, maybe the doctors wouldn't be so worried about your iron levels," Nick pointed out grabbing a magazine off the table tucked in the corner.

"But they're worse than shots!" Jeff whined.

"You know what else is worse than shots? Dealing with being anemic your whole life."

"But it _hurts_!"

"You sound like you're five," Nick warned him, eyebrows raising as he viewed his boyfriend, clad only in a paper gown, playing nervously with his hands.

"They always say it won't hurt, and it always does!"

"It lasts less than two seconds, baby."

"But the pain, lingers, Nicky."

"Jeff, honey-"

Nick's attempts at consoling his boyfriend were stopped as a knock on the door signaled the doctor's entrance.

"How are we today?" a peppy, blonde woman asked, already pulling out the materials for the finger prick she would be performing on Jeff.

"A little nervous," Nick answered for his boyfriend, as Jeff was too busy frantically rubbing at his arm.

"Oh, it'll be over in no time!" the doctor insisted, it being very obvious that this was a very prepared talk, even when talking to seventeen year olds.

"Just do it," Jeff exclaimed, dramatically sticking his finger out and turning his head.

The doctor gave Nick a small smile before making her way over to Jeff.

"Nicky?" Jeff asked an unspoken question.

Nick sighed and walked over to his nearly tremoring boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him tight.

"1…2...3," the doctor counted before sticking the needle into Jeff's finger gently.

Jeff let out a small yelp and pressed his forehead into Nick's chest, eyes closed.

"All done!"

The doctor put a bandaid on Jeff's finger and the two, after Jeff got dressed, made their way out of the doctor's office.

"There, Jeff. Was that so bad?"

"It hurt!" Jeff insisted, staring at his bandaged finger.

"Well, let's go home and make it all better," Nick whispered in his ear, before hopping in the car.

Jeff's face broke out in a dopey grin before he followed suit.

If anyone could make it all better, Nicky could.

**If you have a few seconds, I'd love to hear what you thought! :D**


	94. Soft

94. Soft

"I landed us a job," Jeff told his boyfriend, peppily grabbing a tote bag out of the closet.

"When? Now!"

"Yeah, their regular babysitter bailed and apparently we were _highly recommended_by the Nicholsons."

"Oooh, fancy," Nick joked. "So how old's the kid?"

"Four months."

"You mean four years, right?"

"No? Four months. She's adorable!"

"I don't know about this," Nick complained, eyes wide.

"We've babysat before a million times!" Jeff insisted. "What's so different now?"

"There's a _baby_!" Nick exclaimed. "Babies are different than kids."

Jeff continued packing the bag they always brought with them when babysitting, only this time added a few different things: less stimulating toys, diapers, blankets,…wait…..did Nick see _diapers?_

"We'll have to change her!

"Well who else is gonna do it for four hours?" Jeff asked, holding back laughter.

"But…I….."  
>"Nicky, the kid is four months old. Get over yourself."<p>

"Are there butts actually that soft?" Nick blurted out, not even really realizing what he had said until Jeff was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Jeff joked. "Let's go!"

"It was only a question!" Nick yelled after him, cheeks still quite red.


	95. Advertisement

95. Advertisement

"Hey, how was the mall?" Nick looked up when his boyfriend walked through the door, looking rather dazed.

"I got a job…?" Jeff offered, asking more than telling.

"You already have a job."  
>"I know! I really don't know how it happened…"<p>

"How do you apply for a job and not even know you're doing it?"

"I don't know," Jeff repeated, eyes wide in a sort of amazement.

"Ok…well what kind of job then?"

"Amodelingjob."

"What? Use your words, honey," Nick joked.

"A modeling job," Jeff repeated, cheeks flushing slightly as Nick realized what he said.

"A _modeling _job? How?"

"Um…..I was with Trent and Blaine…..and I lost a dare…."

"And the dare?"

"That I had to take my shirt off, put on eyeliner, and strut through Abercrombie…"

"And this resulted in a job?"

"For their new Summer ad, yeah."

Nick could only hold in his laughter for a few seconds before he let it out. Jeff son joined in.

"The lady thought I was pretty," Jeff gasped out while laughing.

"So now I have to deal with seeing your face everywhere?"

"Bitch, I am beautiful," Jeff said, flamboyantly flipping his hair and strutting away.


	96. Storm

**Wow, it has been way too long, I'm so sorry about the wait; life has just been a complete bitch lately. But schools over in less than a month and then summer so yay!**

**I know this chapter sucks and is way too dramatic and I'm trying way too hard (my sister agrees with me so I know it's true), but I honestly don't have time to completely start over like I'd like to. Side note, I could not think of a legit reason for this fight, so it's up to reader's interpretation. **

**WARNING: thoughts of suicide; near suicide attempt**

**So this would be a good on to skip if you're sensitive to either the warning above or just horrible writing. I will most likely go back to this one and rewrite it at the end, but for now it's just been way too long without a new chapter.**

**I hope you guys have an awesome Memorial Day on Monday! :D**

96. Storm

He could still hear it. The small click of his boyfriend's shoes against the tiled floor as he stormed away; it echoed in his mind, creating a rhythm for his rocking back and forth.

What had even happened that day? A few harsh words…some tears were shed. And for what? What was worth losing the one thing in your life that was stable? Nick is all Jeff has. Nick was all Jeff had.

_"I'll be back for my stuff later."_

He couldn't even stand to stay long enough to pack? Jeff didn't mind. It gave him something to do, packing all his boyfriend's stuff. He folded each shirt, carefully laying them down in a suitcase he had found lying around. Might as well make this as pain free as possible. All that was left now was to wait. Wait for the best door in his life to slam shut; never open again.

Crying heachaches were the worst. …Although it is just the sort of crappy pairing life would throw at you. "Hey, I know you're devastated an upset and have waterfalls of tears pouring down your face, but I'm just gonna leave this pounding headache here for you too, ok?"

Jeff stumbled into the bathroom, one thing on his mind. Make the pain stop. It's true, when he first staggered into the bathroom all that was on his mind was advil. But, there, next to the advil. So many other little bottles. One of them had to be able do the trick. And, hey, why just end a headache if you could end everything at once?

He reached out blindly and grabbed the first bottle his fingers touched: sleeping pills. He couldn't help but let out a laugh; Nick had bought these for him when Jeff went through a stage of not being able to sleep. Jeff had absolutely refused to take them. They seemed too unnatural. Like they could put you to sleep forever if you weren't careful. Well, hey, would you look at that; that's exactly what Jeff wanted. The pills spilled into his palm, at least fifteen of them. He looked down at them. Pink. Too happy of a color for too ghastly of an act.

This was it. Now or never. Take the leap. Was it that easy? Technically, it should be. Swallow the pills. Sleep forever. Get rid of all problems. But Jeff was a rational person. Weigh the good against the bad….good…..Jayme and warblers. Bad…his parents despised him, he was bullied out of two schools, more than ¾ of the world despised him for solely his sexual orientation, and now he had lost his best friend. His boyfriend. His soul mate. Jeff's hand raised, fingers loosened. It could all be over in just a mere swallow. It would have been. If not for the hand that clasped over his.

Jeff looked into a pair of eyes that turned from angry to confused to devastatingly sad. His hand was pried open that the pills fell to the floor, scattering this way and that.

"How could you even think about that?" a quite, strangled voice reached Jeff's ears.

Jeff just shook his head, turning away and sinking to the floor, Nick supporting him.

"Jeff, do you know how many people you would've hurt? How much I would've hurt?"

"You hate me already," Jeff mumbled, fingers still awkwardly curled around nothing.

"I don't hate you; I was angry. We were both angry. It was stupid. Now it's over. You know what would've made me angry? If you had gone through with taking your own life."

Nick's last few words were accompanied with a flinch from Jeff.

"If you had put the people who love you through so much pain and sadness," Nick continued.

"I just…I thought…..I don't know," Jeff said, head down. "I was…confused? I just….I didn't want to be here anymore."

"Not your decision to make; when you're in a relationship, you have to consider both our feelings."

"You mean…you mean we're still…?"

"Together? Of course, Jeff. The day something as stupid as that argument breaks apart is the day that pigs fly." Nick said softly, choking back tears.

"Then let's hope that never happens," Jeff choked back, tears spilling over his eyes as he let himself be pulled closer to Nick, head leaning into his shoulder.

"We'll get through this, Jeff. I love you, and that's all that matters. We can get through anything as long as we know we love each other.

"I love you too, Nicky," Jeff whispered, enjoying the feeling of being held close again.

**Yeah, sucky ending I know…it doesn't deserve it, but reviews may help me improve it if you hav any suggestions. =)**


	97. Safety

**Wow it has really been waywayway too long. I could bore you with all the shit that's happening in my life, but it's a long story that you probably don't want to hear. Anyway, I really am sorry it's taken so long! I hope you like this; sorry it's so short and rushed, I just wanted to get something out.**

"_S-s-s-s A-a-a-a F-f-f-f E-e-e-e T-t-t-t Y-y-y-y  
>Safe, dance!"<em>

Nick heard the blare of the speakers echoing down the hallway as he made his way to the Warbler's practice room. At first he was confused. Wasn't it usually Blaine who began the random dance parties to rile the team up before competitions? They hadn't returned to this ritual since Blaine had jumped ship.

As he turned the corner, there was Jeff. Nick couldn't help but smile as he saw his boyfriend smoothly and energetically leading the group, bangs sticking to his forehead and sweat dripping down his face. It shouldn't have been surprising, Jeff was co-dance captain next to Blaine, and it was nice to see him taking charge and returning a feeling of normality to the team that had certainly lost one of their key members. Nevertheless, they still had a completion to prepare for.

"_We can dance if we want to  
>We can leave your friends behind<br>'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
>Well they're no friends of mine<br>I say, we can go where we want to  
>A place where they will never find<br>And we can act like we come from out of this world  
>Leave the real one far behind<br>And we can dance"_

Jeff had done just that. Jeff wanted to dance! Jeff wanted to be free and prideful and happy. And screw the horrible environment he'd escaped before that wouldn't let him do that.

Dalton almost seemed like a place "out of this world." But it was better. It was real. Too good to be true? Maybe. But real nonetheless.

"_We can dance if we want to  
>We've got all your life and mine<br>As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it  
>Everything'll work out right"<em>

It sunk in for Nick right then. They _did _have the rest of their lives. And it was safe to say they were both more than ready to live out their happily ever after. 

As the last beats died down and the warblers struck ending poses, Nick pulled Jeff close and pecked him on the lips, knowing that anything more than that would earn the two of them mocking comments all the way to nationals.  
>"Let's get this show on the road!" Jeff yelled, grabbing Nick's hand and running out towards their waiting bus.<br>There was nothing Nick loved more than seeing Jeff completely and totally comfortable with himself, taking charge and happy. Truly happy.


End file.
